


SOUTH PARK: TWEEK'S ADVENTURE

by Michaelizumi



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 79,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: what if tweek stayed in stan's group and kenny didn't come back. Tweek joins stan, Kyle and cartman on there many misadventures in the town of south park Colorado. stendy, kybe, Tweek x oc
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

{ I wanted to write this because I’ve been re-watching some old south park episodes and I really liked when tweek joined stans crew so I decided to try and write some stories set in a world were Kenny never came back and tweek stayed ]

Episode 1: tweek's Apple TV addiction part 1

Tweek sat up in bed and joyfully watched the latest episode of Central Park. He loved everything about the show, it was like bobs burgers but more musical, and it was different and that was important to tweek because a lot of the shows now were basically all doing the same thing lately. The episode ended with one last song and tweek was left ecstatic. He had to get up early in the morning so he could write and publish his Central Park fanfiction. He was about to go to sleep when he got a text message on his phone, he picked up his phone and saw that Kyle had sent him a message. “ meet us at starks pond tomorrow morning, see ya soon, buddy.” Tweek sighed. Ever since he had joined Stan, Kyle, and Eric, his life had become Evan more stressful but at the same time, he realized that was not entirely there fault since he was already a very stressful person and Evan though it was hard dealing with all the crazy stuff that happened around them, he was still happy to have real friends, unlike Craig or Clyde who only wanted him in their group as a place filler.

Tweek texted Kyle back a happy face and a squid emoji, this had been his way of saying yes whenever the other guys had texted.

[ the next morning]

Stan, Kyle, and cartman waited by the pond as the winter sun bore down on them.

“Dude, where the hell is tweek?” Cartman asked.

“He texted him last night, saying that he would be here. Kyle replied.

“Oh I see, very interesting, I never figured that you and tweek would be having a secret love affair, Kyle.”

“Shut up, fatass!” Kyle yelled.

“Look, here comes tweek now.” Stan said.

Tweek stopped a few feet away from the three boys and took three long deep breaths.

“Sorry I’m late guys. I wanted to finish my Central Park fanfication.” Tweek said.

“What’s Central Park?” Kyle asked.

Tweek eyes went wide as he heard Kyle ask this.

“ Wait, you guys don’t know what Central Park is?”

“What ,Like the place in New York?” Stan asked.

“No..well yes it takes place there but it’s so much more then that. It’s made by the same people who made bobs burgers but it’s Evan better and its way more musical then bobs burgers as well.”

“Sounds pretty gay, dude.” Cartman said.

“Don’t say that! Tweek is just trying too show us his favorite show.” Kyle said.

"So , why did you guys want to meet me here anyway?" tweek asked.

" Tweek, you've been with us for awhile now and we know it hasn't been easy for you..so we decided to get you this." stan said as kyle got out a small brown box.

"what is it?" tweek asked.

"we all kida chipped in to give you this." kyle said.

tweek unwrapped the small box and noticed a bling necklace with his name on it.

"you guys got me this?" tweek said with obvious joy in his voice.

"Gee, don't be such a fa-"

"knock it off, cartman! Your ruining a perfectly good moment!" stan said.

"Don't talk to me like that." cartman said under his breath.

tweek put the neckless on and couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"I love it."

"so what's this central park thing you were talking about?" kyle asked.

"oh ya, it's this new show on apple tv and it's great."

"wait, apple has a streaming service, now? Do they have any good shows ?" stan asked.

"Well..they have original shows but no, no shows that are on tv now. "

"It kida sounds like your being ripped off, Tweek."

"What, no. come to my house and I'll show you a few episodes,c'mon."

( Tweeks house)

tweek got out his I pad and began to play an episode for his friend's.

"see, it's like Bob's Burgers but better."

kyle covered his ears as they began to sing.

"Is the singing always this loud?" kyle asked.

"oh ya, it gets vary loud plus the whole cast sounds way older then they should be and it's less heartwarming then Bob's burgers and that's a teal breath of fresh air " tweek replied as he stared at the screen on his iPad.

stan, kyle and cartman looked at each other as tweek continued to watch.

"So um..how long have you been into this, tweek?" stan asked.

"Month's. Iv got all the songs, the meshandise and Iv evan written 36 fanfiction stories about it."

"um...tweek, why dont we watch somthing else?" cartman suggested as he tried to pick up tweek's ipad but the jittery Blond boy grabbed it and and looked at the large boy with a look of paranoia.

"No! I mean, no. I'm sorry guys but I need my central park." tweek said.

" Ya but it's over for now, right? why don't we watch some Bob's burgers episodes instead." Kyle suggested.

"Well maybe."

the four boys then heard a knocking on the door and tweeks mom opened it.

"tweek, is it alright if I talk to your little friends for a moment?"

"Sure, see you guys at school Tomorrow." tweek said.

tweeks mom then closed the door.

"I wanna apologize for what you boys saw in there. My son's addiction has really been taking a toll on his personality."

"It's...fine, I guess." Kyle said.

"I know this is a hard thing to ask you boys but please don't give up on my son. Tweek didn't have many friends growing up and when he was hanging out with those other boys, they treated him like there personal errent boy but ever since he started hanging out with you three, he's been so happy and his stress has really gone down too. please help my son, boys."

Kyle looked back in tweeks room and saw the jittery boy took off his bling neckless and look at it with admiration in his eyes.

"Don't worry, we will."

to be continued


	2. Tweek's apple tv addiction part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek helps stan, kyle and cartman escape from apple headquarters

Episode 2: Tweeks apple tv addiction part 2 

Tweek left school and looked up at the gray sky above him.

He decided it would be best to get home before it begins to rain.

As he got closer to his house he noticed a car he didn't parked in front of his family home, he opened the door to see his parents, stan, kyle, cartman and a man he didn't recognize were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the room.

"What's Ugh going on?" Tweek asked.

"Son, sit down." Tweeks dad said.

Tweek sat down in between stan and Kyle and the man that tweek didn't recognize began to speak.

"Tweek, your friends, and family are worried about your addiction, I just want you to know that Drugs and Drinking aren't going to help you get through life." The man said.

"Ugh, tweek's not on Drugs, we're trying to get to stop watching stupid apple tv shows," Stan said.

"Wait, what?! You know there are actual people who need help right? You know what, you can all go f$%k yourselves!" 

The man then walked away from the house and pulled out an iPhone. 

"Bad news, sir. We may be losing our last remaining customer." 

( Apple Park, Cupertino, California) 

Tim crook listened on the other line as his spy finished talking.

"Keep an eye on them for now and notify me if anything new happens." Tim crook then hung up and turned to see his subordinate, Jeff Williams. 

"What should we do, Sir?" William's asked. 

"I will speak to the chairman, make sure we are not interrupted." 

Williams nodded as Tim crook walked down a large tunnel that let to a dark room with a hologram projector in the middle.

Tim Bowed down as the Hologram of apple chairman, Arthur D. Levinson appeared. Tim noticed the chairman waswearing his sith robes.

"Why do you summon me?" Arthur asked.

"Bad news sir the only Apple TV customer may be canceling his apple tv subscription." Tim cook said.

"This cannot be allowed to happen, our company cannot fail or be seen to fail. I want you to take care of this situation, personally, do whatever it takes to keep him in the fold." 

"Yes, my master." Cook then bowed his head as the hologram faded.

The Door behind opened and Jeff Williams stepped in.

"What does the chairman wish us to do?" Williams asked.

"We have to keep this boy hooked by any means necessary.   
Get Josh gad on the phone." 

(South Park, Colorado) 

"Tweek, we're all here because we care about you and we feel that you're ruining yourself with this constant exposure to crappy apple tv shows," Kyle said.

"B-But there not crappy, they're really good," Tweek said.

"Tweek, no offense but all the shows on there suck," Stan said.

"No...but it can't be, it's from Apple and all stuff from apple must be good." 

"Hey buddy, listen to me. I used to think like you but after I spilled orange coke onto my iPhone, it shocked me and never worked again. I used to think that all iPhones were perfect but at the end of the day, I learned that not all iPhones were made perfect. Your a good guy,tweek and I don't wanna see you fall any deeper into that hole that apple throws all its customers into, Do understand what I'm saying?"   
Cartman said.

"I think I get the point of what you're saying," Tweek said. 

"So wadda you gonna do,tweek?" 

Tweek looked down at his iPad and clicked on the subscription section and his finger hovered over the cancel subscription box.

"Do it, tweek. You don't want to spend the rest of your life watching this show." Kyle said.

Tweek was about to press cancel   
subscription when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Tweeks dad said as he got up.

He opened the Door to see Josh gad on his stoop.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Tweeks dad asked.

Tweek looked at the door and saw Josh gad.

"Oh my god, its josh gad!" 

"Iv heard that your quite the fan of central park, is that right?" Josh gad asked as he walked over to tweek.

"Oh my god, yes! I love your character!" 

"Tweek! Don't get distracted by Josh gad, remember what you were about to do." Kyle said.

"What were you about to do, little boy?" Josh gad said.

Tweek looked down at his iPad and exited from the cancellation option.

"Nothing, Mr. Gad." 

"That is vary good, come to California with me tweek, my bosses at apple would like to give you the option of becoming a cast member in central park.  
Would you like that?" 

"O my God, yes!" 

"Absolutely not! You are not taking my son to California. Tweek you have a life and friends here, do you really want to leave that for a crappy show?" Tweeks mom said.

"Oh don't worry about that, little boy. You'll have new friends to make in California plus we'll give you the best education anyone could   
ask for." 

Tweek then looked away from josh gad for a moment and back at his friends and family.

"Wait, so if I go with you..then that would mean that I would have to leave my friends and family behind?" Tweek asked.

"Well yes but..." 

"No! I'm not going to California, I'm staying right here in south park with the people that care about me." 

Stan, Kyle and cartman smiled as they heard him say this.

"Is that your final decision?"

"Yes, it is." 

"Very well then, you only have yourself to blame then." Gad then snapped his fingers and several stormtroopers burst in! 

"Grab the blond boy and the other children as well, they may be useful." 

"Now hold on just one second, if you think I'm going to...." tweeks dad stopped talking when he and his wife were hit by a stun blast! 

"Oh my god!" Stan shouted.

The four boys were then dragged outside and put on a shuttle like the one from return of the Jedi but it had the apple logo on the side.

(Apple Park, Cupertino, California) 

Tweek was strapped to a torture chair while a heated pad lay below him.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time, You love central park and all the other apple tv shows, don't you?" Jeff Williams asked.

"No, I don't! Central Park is basically waterdown version of Bob's burgers, the characters aren't even relatable and your other shows suck too!" 

Jeff Williams sighed in annoyance then turned to one of the stormtroopers.

"Make him see things our way." 

The seat tweek was strapped into then began to go down and get closer to the heated pad.

"No, No, Aaagghh!" Tweek cried out in pain.

(Prison level) 

Cartman ran around there cell and tried to cover his ears from high pitched sound that that made him feel like his brain was exploding! 

"Ahh, fucking, Damit!" He shouted as stan and kyle watched.

"What is he screaming about? I don't hear anything." Stan asked.

"It's a high pitched sound that only assholes can here," Kyle answered. 

"How do you know about it?"

"I pre-ordered it to use on cartman but it wasn't supposed to be released until next September." 

The high pitched sound then stopped as the doors opened and two stormtroopers threw tweek into the cell.

"Tweek!" Stan and Kyle yelled as they ran over to there barely conscience friend.

"Are you ok, tweek?" Stan asked.

"I-I wouldn't agree to renew my subscription." Tweek said before he finally passed out.

"What did you do to him?!"Kyle shouted at the stormtroopers.

"we're giving your friend here an hour to decide whether he wants to cancel or renew his subscription to our streaming service and if he says no then you all will be put into forced subscription," one of the stormtroopers said as he closed the door to the cell.

Cartman got up began to shake tweek awake.

"Wake up asshole!" Cartman shouted 

"Leave him alone, Lard ass!" Kyle said. 

"Why are you so protective of him?! He's a loser Kyle." 

"No, he's not! He's just lonely kid who got bullied a lot and it's my fault he's like that." 

"Wait, how is tweek getting bullied your fault?" Stan asked his best friend.

"Years ago when we all started elementary school, I saw tweek being picked on by Craig and Clyde, he saw me and gave me a pleading look that said please help me...but I didn't. I was too scared of what they might do to me so I just walked away and acted like I didn't see anything. Iv felt horrible about that ever since,that's also why I fought so hard for tweek to be added to the group." 

"Really?" 

Kyle turned his head and saw that tweek had woken up.

Kyle sighed.

"Ya...that's why. Tweek, I'm so sorry for not helping you all those years ago." 

"Yo-you don't have to feel bad about it, kyle. To be honest I forgot about that incident and now that I remember..I'm not mad at you at all." 

"Really?" 

"Well ya, kyle. We were little kids and you were scared, I understand that..but was that really the only reason you wanted me in your group?" 

" No, to be honest, I didn't actually have to fight that hard for you to be included, stan also thought you were the best candidate and cartman just said: I will littterly vote for anyone except butters." 

Tweek smiled as he heard this.  
The door to the cell opened again and four stormtroopers came in and grabbed each boy.

"I thought you guys weren't coming back for an hour?" Kyle asked.

"The boss changed his mind, he wants you boys sent to the forced subscription chamber." One of the stormtroopers said.

(forced subscription chamber) 

Williams and cook waited as the stormtroopers bought the boys in and forced each one down on their knees.

"You boys just had to be difficult, didn't you? Couldn't just take your free subscriptions to watch the beautiful programs we give to you and then pay a certain amount of money in one year, could you?" Cook asked them.

"We're not gonna pay for your crap shows," Tweek said.

"Ya, if we wanted to pay watch TV then we just get Hulu," Stan said.

Williams was about to smack both stan and tweek but cook stopped him.

"Not yet..there is still work to be done," Cook said.

"Ugh, I just wanna say that I'll do whatever you want if you let me go," Cartman said.

"oh I know you'll watch our programs, you all will once you're put into Forced subscription and since you seem so willing to participate, you'll be the first one." 

Two stormtroopers then grabbed cartman and put him into a large glass cube. 

"Wait..cartman, before whatever this is begins I just want you to know...I hate you." Kyle said.

"I know," Cartman replied.

Cartman was then lowed deeper into the floor until there was a loud whooshing sound! 

The cube was then brought back up and the three boys saw cartman encased in carbonite. 

"Now as we speak your friend's mind is being controlled by our technology, all his thoughts, knowledge and everything else is being filed into our systems and soon he will be controlled by us and then he shall subscribe to our streaming service. In a few years time this will be the fate of every Apple user,this is only the beginning, soon we won't even need to put people in carbonite." 

"There's just one thing you forgot, I can cancel my apple tv subscription on my phone!" Tweek shouted as he quickly got out his phone and canceled his apple tv subscription! 

"NO!" 

Tweek kicked the first stormtrooper in the balls and grabbed his blaster and stunned both of them! 

"C'mon, let's go!" Tweek shouted as he untied stan and Kyle.

"You won't escape us, besides we still have your friend," Williams shouted.

Tweeks eyes narrowed.

"Keep him," Tweek said as he shot both Williams and cook.

The three boys then ran down several corridors until they found the shuttle they had been taken in, three stormtroopers guarded it but one got a transmission on his helmet.

"Three potential subscribers have escaped from the subscription room, we have to block them off before they get here." The lead stormtrooper said.

The stormtroopers then left the hanger and the three boys ran as fast as they could to the shuttle.

The pilot sat there in his seat unaware of what was happening, he then felt a gun pointed at his cheek and heard the jittery voice of tweek.

"Get whatever this is into the air and get us back to the south park!" 

"Ok, ok just please don't kill me, I have got a family." The pilot said as the shuttle flew away.

Cook and Williams both got there too late.

"We've failed...what are we gonna tell the chairman?" Williams asked.

"We will try to keep this a secret from him as long as possible." Cook replied.

"The chairman already knows." Josh gad said as he came out of the shadows. He then pulled out his iPhone and a small hologram of the chairman appeared.

" I'm very disappointed in you, cook. You have failed me for the last time." The chairman said as he force choked cook until the CEO finally died.

"Congratulations Williams, you are now the new CEO of Apple...make sure to not fail me as your predecessor did." 

(South Park, Colorado) 

The shuttle landed near starks pond. 

" I took you back, please let me go." The pilot pleaded.

Tweek didn't answer, he held up the gun and shot the pilot with the stun blast. 

"Do you think it's okay to just leave him here?" kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll wake up in a few hours," Stan replied.

The three left the shuttle while a pack of wolves entered it.

"Tweek, I want you to know how grateful stan and are for helping us escape," Kyle said.

Tweek smiled.

"Its no problem. What are friends for if you can't help them escape Apple headquarters? There's just one thing I'm worried about though, what are we gonna tell cartman's mom?" 

"Don't worry about that, usually in these situations, he always finds his way back," Stan said.

(The next day) 

Cartman's mom heard the front doorbell ring and noticed a package on her porch from apple.

"Oh my, I wonder what this is?" 

The end


	3. Return of the succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl moves to south park and all the boys in town start to fall in love with her. This is were the stendy and kybe parts of the story begin.

Episode 3: Return of the succubus

[Les Claypool]  
I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek Tweak]  
Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(South park elementary school) 

Wendy watched stan as he played football with his friends. 

Wendy drew a picture of stan on her tablet, recently she had begun Drawing as a hobby. She usually drew the people around her or more recently she had begun to draw her ex-boyfriend stan more and more often. 

The gender war had ended a while ago and mostly everyone had gotten back together, token and Nicole, Kevin and red but she and stan hadn't gotten back together yet. They had talked as friends several times and she had tried to talk about getting back together but every time she did stan always steered the conversation into something else. She missed him. She knew that in the past they had their problems but ever since they had there second getting back together, stan had really grown as a person and had become a better boyfriend too but then the gender war had come and she had been forced against her will   
To break up with him. 

She then heard a whooshing sound and saw that a football had landed a few feet away from her. 

"Hey wendy, a little help?" 

Wendy blushed as she heard stan's voice. She turned off her tablet and turned to see stan standing a few feet away.

"S-sure stan."

Wendy picked up the ball and threw it to stan.

"Hey good throw, Wendy." 

Wendy blushed.

"Thanks. So stan, I was wondering if you'd..." 

"Hey stan, c'mon," Kyle yelled.

"Sorry wendy, I gotta go." 

Wendy looked down disappointedly as stan joined kyle and tweek.

Another opportunity lost. 

"So that happened." 

Wendy turned her head and saw her best friend Bebe walking up to her.

"Was it really that bad?" Wendy asked.

"Well I mean it wasn't too bad but it was a little embarrassing." 

Wendy looked back down at her tablet.

"Wendy, i don't see why you don't just walk up to him and say that you want to get back together with him." 

"I don't think he wants to get back together..I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to, not after the way I broke up with him." 

"You were forced to and stan isn't without his own faults Ya know, he should go down on his knees and beg you to take him back, and if you do then you can manipulate the relationship on your terms." 

"I don't want to do that, Bebe. I just want things to get back to the way they were. After stan and I had gotten back together the second time, things seemed to really change, stan was becoming like his old self again, the natural-born leader who did whatever he could for the people he loved, that was the boy I had fallen in love with...but then the gender war came and it ruined everything." 

Bebe was about to say something when the bell rang and everyone went back inside.

"Let's finish this conversation after school. Bebe whispered to wendy as they entered the classroom.

As everyone sat down, Bebe took a seat next to Kyle Broflovski. 

Bebe didn't listen to what the teacher said, she only looked at her crush, kyle.

Bebe had like-liked kyle since the first grade. He was so handsome and bebe had always admired his charming personality and how principled he was plus his perfect ass and handsome face.

Sometimes babe imagined kyle jumping off his Dark steed with a rose in his hand, his beautiful red hair flowing in the wind, he would get down and one knee and say: Bebe Stevens, will you join me as I ride into the sunset?

"Oh yes, kyle. I will." 

Kyle then took her by the hand and pulled her on his horse and the two rode off into the sunset.

"Ms. Stevens, are you paying attention?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, yes." 

The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Students, I'd like to introduce you to a new member of our class, Monica Wagner." The teacher said as Monica walked into the classroom.

Every boy in the classroom looked at Monica with a look of bewitchment. The girls in the class noticed this and looked at Monica with a look of anger.

"Monica, you can take a seat next to stan."

"But Mrs.McHale, I'm sitting next to stan," Wendy said.

"Wendy, you can move down a desk. There's an empty one in the back of the classroom." 

"Then why doesn't she just take it?" 

"Wendy, go!" 

Wendy huffed and moved her bag and books to her new desk while Monica sat next to stan.

Monica was whispering something to stan. Wendy couldn't understand what they were saying to each other but she noticed Monica giggle then pass a note to stan.

This made wendy so mad that she broke her pencil in two! 

After class, most of the boys followed Monica out of the classroom while the girls stayed behind. 

"Who the hell does this girl think she is?! Making all our boys go all goo-goo eyed over her?" Red shouted. 

"Ya, kyle couldn't take his eyes off of her. Wendy, you must be mad too since she was mostly making moves on stan." Bebe said.

Wendy didn't answer her friend instead she lelt the classroom and found Monica taking books out of her locker.

Wendy put her hand on Monica's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Monica. Can I talk to you for a second in the Janitor's Closet?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, sure," Monica answered.

The two girls entered the Janitor's Closet and Wendy closed the door behind them.

"So Monica I couldn't help but notice that you've taken interest in my ex-boyfriend, stan," Wendy said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know he was your ex-boyfriend but I do have to admit I can see why you were attracted to him, he seems so handsome and from what iv heard around school, he's quite the athlete." 

Wendy clenched her fist in anger.

"Don't f$@k with me." 

"Excuse me?" Monica asked.

"You heard me, stay away from my man b****! If you don't I'll beat your sorry a$$ into next year! Oh and before I go I want to give you a message from the other girls in our class, stay away from all the boys in our class, we just got over a huge gender war here and all the girls here are happy to have our boyfriends back, we don't need you ruining things." 

Wendy then left the closet and found Bebe and red waiting for her outside the closet.

"What did you say to her?" Red asked.

"Nothing important. We won't have to worry about her messing with our boys any time soon." Wendy answered.

"Good, I don't like the way Kevin was looking at her. I'm gonna have a long talk with him later." Red said as the three girls walked out of the school building.

(Stan's house) 

Stan, kyle, tweek and Kevin stoley were playing Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. 

"Ya know Kevin, I take back what I said about this video game, it's badass," Stan said.

"I told you guys it was good," Kevin replied.

The front door opened and eric cartman stepped in.

"Oh hey cartman," Stan said.

"Why the hell did you guys leave me behind?!" Cartman yelled.

"Because we don't like you, I thought you knew that? We replaced you with Kevin as soon as we got home."kyle said.

"Ya, we've had a lot of fun with him too. He helped us drive out a two-headed bear and then killed a resurrected Spinosaurus." Tweek said.

"Whatever, we have a contract. If living I can't be kicked out." Cartman said as he showed the four his contract.

"Damit, he's right. I'm sorry Kevin but it looks like we're gonna have to kick you out of the group." Kyle said.

"It's ok, I'm just glad I was with you guys for as long as I was," Kevin said as he began to walk out. 

"Hey Kevin, catch," Stan said as he threw a necklace with a long sharp claw hanging from it.

"You earned it, Kev." 

"Thank you, stan....I'm really gonna miss you guys." 

Kevin then left the marsh house. 

"I'm really gonna miss him," Kyle said.

"Why don't you just marry him Then, Kyle?" Cartman asked.

"Don't listen to him, Dude. He's not worth it." Stan said as Kyle tried to calm down.

"So anyway, what's been going on?" Cartman asked.

"We got this new girl in class, she's really pretty," Tweek said.

"Ya, she really seems to like stan," Kyle said.

"Probably because she hasn't met me yet." 

" I'm sure she'll throw up when she meets you, Lard ass." 

Stan then felt his phone vibrating and saw that wendy was calling him. He snuck down into the basement and answered.

"Um...hi wendy. What's up?"

"Hi stan..its been a long time, hasn't it?" Wendy answered on the other line.

"Ya, it has," Stan said. He was glad that Wendy couldn't see him blushing.

"It's nice to hear your voice again, stan. I guess I took that for granted when we were together. So i was wondering if you were available this weekend   
for a Movie?" 

"Wendy, are you asking me out on a date?" 

"Well, it is the 21st Century, Stanley. Women deserve the right to ask the boy they love out on a date." 

"Did you say, love?" 

Wendy paused for a moment then answered.

"Yes, I did. Stan iv always loved you even before I started liking boys. Please stan, let's start things off where we left them." 

Stan didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Wendy, can you give me some time? I'm just not sure how to feel right now." 

"I understand. Bye, stan." 

"Bye wendy." 

Stan then hung up and walked back upstairs.

"Hey stan, look who showed up." 

Stan looked up to see Monica waiting in the Doorway.

"Hey guys, you know I'm still new to this town and I was wondering if you boys wouldn't mind showing me around?" 

"Sure, Monica." The four boys said in unison as they followed Monica out of the house.

To be continued


	4. The revenge of Ms. Ellen part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Bebe talk about how obsessed they are with stan and Kyle while Ms. Ellen's daughter wants to take revenge on wendy

Episode 4: Revenge of Ms.Ellen part 1

[Les Claypool]  
I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek Tweak]  
Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(South Park, Colorado 3:49 pm) 

Esther stoley waited by the window and waited for her boyfriend, Bradley Biggle to come by so they could walk together to the bowling alley for there date. He should have been here 10 minutes ago. She then beats her cellphone ring and saw Red was calling her.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Esther. I wanted to know if your bother was home. I have been trying to call him for awhile now and he hasn't picked up." Red said.

"Sorry but I haven't seen Kevin since we left school together. He said he was gonna go hang out at stan's house...hey red have you seen Bradley? He and I were supposed to go to the bowling alley." 

"I haven't but I'll keep my eyes open for him." 

"Thanks, red, bye." 

Esther hung up and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bradley walking down the street.

"Finally." 

Esther ran out of the house but as Bradley came closer Esther noticed a blank look on her boyfriend's face.

"Bradley, are you ok?" She asked.

Bradley walked past her. 

"Hey, Bradley that was very rude of you." 

Bradley didn't listen but instead just continued to walk further down the street. 

What's up with him? Esther thought. She then felt her phone vibrating and saw that she had received several texts from the other girls in her school.

(Wendy's house) 

"Are you sure we're not gonna have to worry about Monica, wendy?" Bebe asked as she finished her homework.

"Don't worry Bebe. I'm sure by the time we head back to school on Tuesday, she'll have transferred to another school and the boys in our class will go back to where they belong, in the arms of the girls that love them." 

"I wish I was as confident as you are, wendy. I can't even get kyle to notice me." 

"Bebe, he would be an idiot to not notice you, I'm sure he already does have feelings for you and he's just too shy to admit it." 

"C'mon wendy, stuff like that doesn't happen in real life...Did you call stan like you said you would?" 

Wendy's face changed from one of joy to one of Depression.

"Ya...I did." 

"What did he say?" 

"He didn't give me a definite answer. He said he needs time to think about it." 

"Well, that's not a no. I'm sure when we walk into class on Tuesday, he will walk up to you and ask you to take him back, and once you say yes then you, me, kyle and stan can ride off into the sunset, hand in hand." 

Wendy giggled.

"Now your the one who is acting like we're in a story." 

Both girls then felt there phones vibrating and noticed the numerous texts from the other girls from there school.

"Something is up with all the boys in our town," Bebe said.

"They're all acting weird. Bradley, Kevin, kyle, and.....stan." 

"You don't think this has something to do with Monica, do you?" 

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did but don't worry bebe, we'll get our boys back and of course get the satisfaction of beating the shit out of this boyfriend stealer." 

"Wendy, promise me that if we find her doing anything with Kyle, that i can be the first one to kick her ass." 

Wendy nodded.

"And if she's doing anything with stan I hope you'll give me the same courtesy." 

(Several miles outside of the south park) 

Monica waited as all the young males in south park gathered together near the Spinosaurus corpse. 

"Kneel!" Monica shouted to all the Males.

Every boy did as she said and Monica smiled at this. Her entire childhood had brought her here for this moment. Monica then pulled out a golden locket and opened it, the picture showed south park elementary's former substitute teacher, Ms. Ellen.

"Oh mother, soon your revenge shall be taken and the girl who killed you will lose what she holds most dear. Stan marsh come forward!" 

Stan walked up.

"You asked for me, mistress?" Stan asked. 

"Yes, Stanley. I want you to go into town with me and tell your ex-girlfriend, wendy that you have never loved her and now love me." 

"If that is what you wish then I shall do so," Stan replied in a monotone voice.

"And what about the rest of us?" Kyle asked.

"Wait here for further orders." 

Monica took stan by the hand and walked back into town.

(Wendy's house) 

Wendy placed her nunchucks, shuriken, her father's Kukri knife, and finally a sawed-off Double-barreled shotgun.

"Do you think that's really necessary, wendy?" Bebe asked.

"Yes, I do. I warned her to stay away from my Boo Boo Bear and she didn't so now she'll find out what happens to other girls who try to take stan away from me." 

"Wendy, I know this is probably a stupid question to ask but have you done stuff like this to other girls too? I know what you did to Ms.Ellen but have you done this to other girls in our school?" 

Wendy sighed.

"It never went this far with the other girls in our town. When I Broke up with stan for a token, I hadn't realized that I still had feelings stan. A week after me and token started dating, Beth little told me that she had a crush on stan and wanted to ask him out. I cornered her after school and told her that if she made any moves on stan, I would beat the crap out of her..she moved away soon after that. This happened several more times while token and I were dating, after the last girl I scared I realized that I still had feelings for stan so after a pretty bad break up with token, I decided to stop trying to ruin any potential relationships for stan and any other girls in town. I don't know why I have this if I can't have him, nobody can obsession with stan but I do and I won't let anyone near my Stanley! I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, Bebe." 

"It doesn't. To be honest, iv been doing similar things albeit more covertly. There's a reason Kyle's relationships have never really lasted that long, whether it was Rebbeca, Nicole or Heidi I made sure that none of those relationships lasted. Broflovski and that sweet ass of his belong to me and I will do whatever it takes to keep it that way." 

Wendy smiled.

"Let's get our guys back, Bebe." 

The two girls then heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Bebe asked.

"I'll go look, I doubt it's my parents since they have to work late tonight." wendy said as she looked out the window and to her shock saw stan holding Monica's hand.

"Who is it?" Bebe asked.

Wendy didn't answer but instead opened the door.

"Oh, hello wendy. Stan and I were taking a walk and we decided it would be best to tell you this now since we were in the neighborhood." Monica said.

"Tell me what?" Wendy said.

"Stan, why don't you tell her." 

"Don't tell him what to do, if stan wants to tell me something then he can tell me himself!"

"Wendy, I want you to know that I never loved you. I only ever wanted to be around you because you were the only girl that ever noticed me but now I have real love in my life and I don't have to be around you anymore." Stan said.

Wendy stood frozen in place for a moment as she heard these words coming from the boy she loved.

To be continued


	5. The revenge of Ms. Ellen part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Bebe rescue there boyfriends from Ms Ellen's daughter, monica

Episode 5: the revenge of Ms. Ellen part 2

“Stan, how could you say such a thing to Wendy?!” Bebe yelled from behind Wendy.

“Well believe it, girls. Stan has made his decision and he loves me oh and Bebe, I wouldn’t sit back in relief if i were you.” Monica said to the two girls.

“ What’s that supposed to mean?” Bebe asked.

“ Kyle is waiting for me to return as well as all the other boys in town. It seems you, girls, just can't keep your men but don’t worry, ill take good care of them. Come along Stan.”

“ wait...Stan, when you said that you never loved me, was that true?” Wendy asked.

Stan looked back at her for a moment, he didn’t say anything but Wendy noticed a small tear fall from his eye and knew what his gaze was telling her: Please help me.

“C’mon Stan!” Monica shouted!

Stan then followed Monica out of town and Bebe slammed the door shut!

“Who the hell does she think she is bringing Stan here and making him say that in front of you and what does she mean by Kyle is waiting for her with the other boys in town, she can't have more than one boyfriend at a time. Wendy, are you ok? “

“To be honest, Bebe I’m not feeling that great, the boy I’ve loved since pre-school just told me that he never cared for me at all but i did notice there was somthing in stan's eyes as he was leaving. Something didn’t seem right with him, it looked like he was under some kind of control.”

“ Do you think she’s done this to the other boys in town too?”

“Probably, we have to call the other girls in town and strike at Monica with everything we've got.”

“I’ll start making calls.”

{ outside of town]

Monica returned with Stan to the Spinosaurus corps.

“ you’ve returned. What do you wish of us, My lady ?” Kyle asked.

“It’s time for the feast to begin, tell the other boys to meet me in the old barn down the road.”

All the boys began to get up ad move towards the barn but as Stan was walking, Monica stopped him.

“Not you Stan. Your staying by my side till you're ex-girlfriend arrives.

“Yes, mistress,” Stan replied.

{ Testaburger residents]

Wendy and Bebe had assembled nearly all the young girls in their small town.

“Wendy, why did you call us here? Esther asked.

“I know this is probably inconvenient for most of you but this is important, Monica Wagner is not the girl we think she is, Bebe and i have done some research and found out that Monica may be a succubus,” Wendy said to the crowd.

“C’mon Wendy, that’s just an old fairy tale monster,” Red said.

“Usually i would agree with you but this isn't the first time one has come to our town, one almost claimed chef and if my theory is right, one came way before that one.”

“How do you know?” Heidi asked.

“ We have our suspicions,” Bebe said.

“So why did this B!@ch steal our boyfriends?” Red asked.

"I don't know, all we do know is that we can't let her eat them and time is short."

Take whatever weapons you can get your hands on like kitchen knives or your parent's guns then follow Bebe to outskirts of town and prepare yourselves for anything."

"what about you, wendy?" Esther asked.

"I'll join you guys soon, I have to stop at the church before I meet Monica again."

( outskirts of the south park)

Monica looked at the picture of her mother again. Her mother had been the best Succubus in hell, satan himself praised her ability to subdue males then everything had gone wrong when her mother had been sent here. That filthy Human had killed her mother by sending her into the sun. Tonight monica knew she would take revenge on wendy Testaburger by consuming the thing she cared for most, Stan Marsh."

"You called for me, mistress?" stan asked as he stepped into the barn.

"yes Stanley, I did. I know my mother was quite fond of you and I think it would be the best way to honor her memory by eating you first."

"If that is what you wish, my lady."

Monica smiled then began to transform into her true succubus form, a titanic Black tarantula!

the Tarantula moved closer to stan and readied itself for her meal when out of nowhere a ninja throwing star hit the tarantula in one of its lower eyes!

the Tarantula looked over stans shoulder and saw wendy Testaburger dressed in a pink superhero outfit with phones attached to it.

"That was a stupid move on your part, Testaburger."

"When I'm Dressed like this you can call me, Call girl." wendy shouted.

"That's a stupid name for a hero but I'm glad you're here, you can watch me feast on Marsh."

"That's not happening, You're not eating any of the boys here in south park...especially not my Stan."

"That's where your wrong, Wendy..."

"It's a Call girl."

"Whatever your name is, you will not rob me of what I am owed. You killed my mother and I will your Boyfriend!"

Call girl looked confused.

"who did I kill?"

This made the tarantula mad.

"My Mother, Ms. Ellen! You sent her into the sun!"

"Ms ellen was your mother?"

"Yes, and you Killed her and now I will have my revenge!"

"I warned your mother to stay away from my Stan and then I told her not to F@$k with me and she didn't listen and when I told you the same thing and you didn't listen and also you kidnapped my Stan, my Best friends Soon to be Boyfriend, kyle and all the other boys in the south park so I guess you can assume what I'm going to do to you."

"You really think that you can kill me with your knives and little gun?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do because before I came here I stopped at St Marianne's church and had my Shotguns shells and my Dad's Kukri knife Dipped in Holy water, figured if you were one of Satan's underlings this stuff would hurt you pretty bad."

the tarantulas upper eyes moved slightly and looked down at stan.

"Don't do it, Monica. It'll be easier if you just let me kill you quickly, right now."

"You know I must."

The Tarantula then bust forward and wendy jumped into the air and stabbed the tarantula in the center of its head!

Monica quickly turned back into her human form and lay sprawled out on the floor with the Kukri knife still stuck deep in her head.

wendy walked over to try and pry the knife out of Monica's head but as she grabbed the handle Monica grabbed Wendy's wrist and threw wendy against the wall! Monica then pulled the Kukri out of her head and called stan over.

"Stanley, come over here, would you?"

stan did do.

"what do you wish me to do, mistress?" stan asked.

"Kill your Ex-girlfriend, stan."

stan looked at wendy with a blank stare as Monica handed him the knife.

"Stan, don't do this. I know deep down your probably still mad at me because of the way we ended things during the gender war but I know that your not a killer either, you're a Good person, stan...i love you. Iv loved you since pre-school and I always will, no matter how many breakups we have or how many Different people we date, you will still be the only man I will ever love. "

stan stopped in place and wendy noticed his body shaking, she could see the look of conflict in his eyes.

"Stan, what are you doing? Kill her!"

Wendy slowly got up and lightly grabbed stan by his wrists and looked into his Beautiful ice Blue eyes.

"Stan, this isn't you. The real you would never kill anyone... intentionally anyway. "

wendy noticed that she was beginning to get through to stan but she needed to do something big to bring it home.

she took her hands off of stan's wrist and pulled stan into a long and loving kiss.

she then pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

She could see stan had come back to his census before wendy could say anything stan's face began to look sickly until he Barfed all over wendy.

"Sorry." stan said.

wendy smiled and wiped most of the vomit and a few tears off of her face.

"Its ok, stan. Everything is ok."

wendy then pulled stan into a long hug.

stan wasn't a hundred percent sure what was happening at first but he then hugged her back.

"Wendy...I mean, call girl. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Stan. Just let this moment last a little while longer." Wendy said while continuing to hold stan close to her.

"How touching, too bad it won't last.

Monica said as she quickly transformed back into a tarantula and was about feast on both of them until wendy pushed stan out of the way and pulled out her sawed-off shotgun and shot Monica in the forehead!

the succubus fell to the floor and began to Dissolve into a pile of Redish black slime.

stan approached it but wendy stopped him.

"Hold on, stan." wendy said as she got out a jar of holy water and splashed it over the slime.

"I just want to be sure."

the slime then began to shrink until it vanished.

wendy then heard a loud commotion coming from outside. she saw all the boys had gone back to normal and the other girls were telling their boyfriends what had happened.

"Red, do you know what happened?" Kevin asked.

"I'll tell you later, Kev. let's just get you home." red then noticed Kevin had a long scratch on his right arm.

"Kevin, you hurt yourself. Why can't you be more careful?"

Kevin noticed his girlfriend looked very sad as she looked at his wound.

"Hey red, don't worry about it. I must have scratched myself on the way up here. I'll spray some disinfectant on it when I get home and it'll be fine. please Don't cry."

Red began to cry and Kevin pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Oh Kevin, please just hold me and promise that you won't let me go."

"I won't, red. I promise."

Esther looked through the crowd for Bradily till she found Bradily behind a tree, trying to use his mint berry crunch powers.

"Bradley?"

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Esther...Need help?"

"I wouldn't mind it."

Esther ran over to her Boyfriend and helped until him.

"I'm sorry I missed our date, sweetie," Bradley said as he got up and hugged Esther.

"It's ok my Mintbarry," Esther said as she kissed his cheeks and hugged him back.

Bebe tried to shake kyle awake. After the spell had passed mostly everyone had gone back to normal except kyle who had passed out.

"Kyle, Kyle wake up!"

Bebe put her ear to his chest and felt that his heart was still beating and then felt to make sure he was still breathing and everything else was fine but he just wouldn't wake up.

"Is kyle ok?" token asked as he and Nicole walked over.

"I don't know. He won't wake up."

"I'll call an ambulance," Nicole said as she got out her phone.

"Oh kyle, i wish i had just had the guts to tell you that i like liked you instead of just keeping it to myself...please come back to me," Bebe said as held kyle close and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bebe?"

Bebe opened her eyes and looked into Kyle's Beautiful jungle green eyes.

"BeBe, Why are you crying?" kyle asked.

Bebe didn't answer but instead pulled kyle into a loving kiss.

(Back inside the Barn)

"Everyone is heading back into town, you should too, Stan." wendy said.

"Ok, but aren't you coming wen-i mean call girl?" Stan asked.

"I will but i have to clean up here to make sure that the succubus does not return...um stan was it? Im actually close friends with your ex-girlfriend, wendy Testaburger and she wanted me to tell you that she really misses you."

stan smiled.

"Ya...i miss her too."

stan then closed the door to the barn and began walking down the snowy hill that led into south park.

wendy then felt her main phone vibrate and saw that she got two texts from stan.

the first said: Iv mads my Decision.

the second one arrived and Wendy's eyes went wide as she saw his reply.

the end

(sorry these past few chapters haven't been about tweek like they should have but don't worry the next one will have tweek as the main character)

please comment.


	6. Tweeks Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has been horrible nightmares about a strange person killing him and his friends while Nicole begins to develop feelings for stan.

Episode 6: Tweeks Nightmare 

[Les Claypool]  
I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek Tweak]  
Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(Tweak residence) 

Tweek tossed and turned in bed.  
In his Dreams, he was running from an unknown child.  
Tweek kept running until he hit a brick wall. He tried his best to climb up it but he couldn't.

The child that had been chasing him had finally caught up to tweek, he pulled out two hatchets and said: You brought this on yourself, tweek.

"Ahhhhh!" Tweek screamed as he woke up in the middle of the night. 

He looked around the room and saw that no one was there, he then looked at his phone to see it was 1:34 am.

"Why do I keep having this nightmare?" Tweek asked himself. 

He then got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and splashed some water in his face. He then looked into the mirror and saw the boy from his Nightmare standing right behind him.

"Aghhh!" 

Tweek opened his eyes again and saw that he was back in his bedroom.

"Oh man, this is getting really bad." 

(South park elementary) 

"Ok class, today we are going to begin studying cannibalism in the old west and as a special treat for you all, next Friday I'll show you all Cannibal the musical.

Every kid in the class cheered except tweek who was having trouble staying awake.

"Tweek didn't you hear that we're going to watch Cannibal the musical. That's your favorite movie..well other then orgazmo I mean." Kyle said.  
He then noticed tweek had fallen asleep at his Desk.

"Tweek, c'mon you gotta wake up," Stan said as he tried to shake his friend awake.

"Ugh, what's happening?" Tweek said as he began to wake up." 

"You fell asleep in class again. Tweek is there something bad going on at home or something?" Kyle asked.

"No, nothing like that. I haven't been sleeping well lately because iv been having the same Nightmare every night." 

"What happens in this Nightmare?" Stan asked.

"Well it starts off with me running away from this boy then I hit a brick wall and I try to climb up it but for some reason i can't then he catches up to me and pulles out two Hatchets then I wake up." 

"That's pretty f@$ked up," Cartman said.

"I know. I don't know why I keep having this dream," Tweek said.

The school bell then rang and everyone began to leave school for the day. 

"I think I have the perfect idea for helping tweek with his Nightmares," Cartman said.

"Oh really? Kyle asked with obvious disbelief in his voice.

"Its really simple guys, we Barrow stan's Dad's power drill and drill a small hole in the side of tweeks head and pour some acid into his skull then he'll be the perfect servant for us." 

"How the hell would that help tweek sleep?" 

"Duh Kyle, he'll just go to sleep when we tell him too." 

"You realize how f@$ked up that is right? That sounds like something Jeffrey Dahmer would do." 

"I just looked it up, he did do that," Stan said.

"See cartman, you think just like a serial killer!"

"Pfft, shut up besides I'm sure tweek would love to be our manservant, right tweek?" 

The three boys looked to see that tweek had fallen asleep.

"Oh crap, he's fallen asleep again," Stan said as he shook tweek awake.

"Oh..am I at school again? I must have slept through the whole night." Tweek said as he rubbed his eyes.

"No tweek you just fell asleep for a few seconds." 

The boys then heard the honk of Sharon marsh's car.

"C'mon tweek, let's get you home." 

The four boys then entered the car and drove away, unaware that a girl with Brownish blond hair and glasses was spying on them.

"Spying on someone, Polly?" 

Polly turned her head and saw her cosine, Bebe Stevens looking at her. 

"Bebe don't scare me like that," Polly said. 

"Sorry coz, I just wanted to know what you were doing." 

"I'm worried about tweek. All-day in class he kept falling asleep and that's not like him at all." 

Bebe smiled at her cosine. 

"What are you smiling at?" 

"I know what you really mean, Polly. You like tweek." 

Polly's cheeks turned bright red. 

"No, I don't. I'm just a concerned friend." 

"Sure you do. I thought the same thing when Kyle needed a new kidney but now I know that the reason I was so concerned for him was that I had real loving feelings for Kyle, you shouldn't keep these feeling to yourself, Polly. Just be honest with him." 

"Maybe your right." 

"Did Stan leave already?" Nicole asked as she joined the two girls. 

"Ya he and the other boys just left, why?" Bebe asked. curiously. 

"No reason..i just wanted to see if he wanted to play this vintage bored game I found at my grandpa's house," Nicole said. 

"Why don't you just play with Token? He might get jealous when he hears about you hanging out with Stan." Polly said.

"Token and i aren't dating anymore." 

"But I thought you guys got back together after the gender war?" 

"We tried to but we both realized that we didn't have much in common so we both agreed to stay friends and date other people." 

Bebe was about to ask something when Ms.McHale walked up to the three.

"Run along now girls. You don't want to be outside after Dark."

Hours later Ms.McHale was driving to her home up the mountains when she noticed officer Barbrady on the side of the road waving her to the side.

"Is there a problem, Officer Barbrady?" Ms.McHale asked as she pulled over.

"No, Ms.McHale. I just wanted to warn you that there have been a lot of disappearances in this area lately and i just want to know if you have noticed anything strange going on around here?" Barbrady asked.

"No I haven't but I'll be sure to inform you if I notice anything," Ms.McHale replied.

"Well alright right then, you can go. Have a nice night." 

"Oh, I will, officer. You can count on it." 

Ms.Mchale then drove off while officer Barbrady waved goodbye.

(Ms.McHale's cabin) 

"Hello everyone, Momma's home." 

McHale smiled as she looked at the slowly cooking human corpses above a large fire.

She ripped off an arm from one of the corpses and took a rather large bit.

"It's good but not great. Oh, I wish I could find the right recipe for the Satanic cannibal cook-off this year, maybe I should look through my cookbook." 

Ms.McHale then took out her Necronomicon cookbook.

"No, I can't do eye of newt since it would take amazone too long to deliver a package up here." She then looked through several more pages until she found a perfect recipe.

"Here we go, child flank steaks. I'm going to need to find four children that nobody will miss." Ms.McHale then got and idea. Stan mash, Kyle Broflovski, Eric cartman, and Tweek Tweak. No one would miss them, they were at the center of every weird phenomenon in South Park, she doubted anyone would miss them...except there parents. She would have to make sure their deaths appeared accidental to get there parents off of her back. She then had an idea.

(Marsh residents) 

"Ok, so this website says that recurring Nightmares may be the result of a sleep disorder," Stan said as he looked ok his phone.

"So how do you usually sleep,tweek ?" Kyle asked.

"Well usually before bed I drink three cups of coffee with 12 sugars each then I fall asleep shortly before 3:30 am." 

"Tweek, that's messed up. You can't fall asleep that early in the morning, maybe we should keep you away from the coffee for tonight." 

"What?! I can't live without my coffees, my body's gotten so used to it, it might break down without it." 

"Tweek you need to trust us on this. Tonight I know that you'll sleep better and you won't have any Nightmares." 

"Ok, but can I at least have one french roast before you cut me off?" 

"No." 

Sharon marsh then came in.

"Stanley, I just got a call from your teacher. She's invited the four of you to her luxury cabin in the mountains." 

"Why?" Stan asked.

"She said the four of you have the best grades in class and that she would like to reward you all with some homemade BBQ." 

The four looked at each other skeptically. 

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that our teacher would want to invite us to her house?" 

"Oh don't worry, your father and I will be there with you and so will your friend's parents." 

(Later that Night) 

Tweek laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. His eyes felt heavy as he continued to look at the ceiling until he felt the Darkness of sleep overtake him.

Tweek then opened his eyes and noticed he was in the woods, snow fell all around him.

He noticed that several of the trees had bright red stains on them.  
Something hot splattered on his face, he tried to rub it off but noticed that it was blood! 

He looked forward and saw a tall woman cutting up the corpses of stan, kyle, and cartman. 

"NO!" 

The womon looked up and saw tweek, she pulled her hatchet out of cartman's corpse and began to run after him! 

Tweek tried to run but he slipped in the snow and fell flat on his face!

The womon stood over him and swung her hatchet high into the air and brought it down hard! 

"AAAHHHH!" 

Tweek then opened his eyes to see it bright and early in the morning.

"Dammit, Kyle was wrong!" 

Tweek's mom opened the door.

"Tweek get dressed. We're meeting your friends and teacher in ten minutes." 

"Ok." 

(Foot of the Mountain) 

Tweek jumped out of his parent's car and ran over to kyle and gave him a light slap to the face! 

"Ow!" 

"Your Advice didn't do jack crap for me!" 

"Dang it,tweek. You didn't need to slap me!" 

"Ya,tweek. If your gonna hit kyle then do it right, I'll show you how." Cartman said.

"No you won't, nobody is hitting Kyle. Now tweek, I'm sorry your still having Nightmares but you can't blame it on Kyle." Stan said. 

Tweek sighed. 

"I'm sorry for slapping you, Kyle. I guess I need therapy or something to get rid of this." 

"It's ok Tweek," Kyle said. 

"I'm so happy for you two, Stan are you gonna be Kyle's best man ?" cartman said. 

"Shut Up Tubs!" Tweek shouted.

"Not bad, Tweek. A little advice for next time, you should make sure to really get him where it hurts." 

"Oh so you mean his hemorrhoid covered ass?" 

Stan, Kyle, and tweek all laughed while eric just got mad.

"You guys are such stupid assholes! I don't have hemorrhoids!" 

"Yes you do, Eric. The special cream you need should be here this afternoon." Cartman's mom said.

"Mom, don't tell people!" 

"I'm so glad your all here, were going to have a delicious time," Ms.McHale said while licking her lips with hunger.

To be continued 

Please comment


	7. Run tweek, run for your life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and stan run from there cannibal teacher while big gay al re-starts his Cannibal hunting career.

Episode 7: Run,tweek! Run for your life! 

[Les Claypool]  
I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek Tweak]  
Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(Packer mountain) 

Tweek looked through the window of Ms.McHale's jeep. When they had arrived at the foot of the mountain, Ms.McHale had suggested that he, kyle, stan, and cartman go in her jeep while the parents get in Cartman's mom's van and follow them up the mountain. 

"Tweek, are you ok?" Stan asked.

"Ah..ya I guess. I just feel a little jittery, that's all." Tweek replied.

"Your always jittery, tweek," Cartman said.

"Ya but more so lately. This Mountain reminds me of my recent nightmare." 

"Have you been having Nightmares, tweek?" Ms.McHale asked. 

"Ya...I haven't been sleeping well lately." 

"Oh, that's a real shame. A child like yourself should get as much sleep as you can, too much stress on the body could make you taste awful.”

“Wait, what?!” Kyle yelled.

" Oh nothing, you boys should fasten your seatbelts. It gets very bumpy up here.” Ms. Mchale then took out a small remote detonator and pressed the central button.

The four boys then felt the reverberation of the mountain as an avalanche came down and swept their parents car off the road!

They then looked as the car rolled down the mountain and fell all the way down!

“Oh my god, ms. Mchale we have to go back!” Kyle said while trying to hold back tears.

“ What on earth for? We’re so close to my cabin.”

“We have to make sure that our parents are ok, you psycho!” Stan shouted with a mix of anger and sadness in his voice.

“Oh my god, my mom and dad are probably crushed! Why the F@$k aren’t you turning around ?!” Tweek shouted.

The car then stopped and Ms.McHale then got out of her car and walked to her trunk.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kyle asked.

"It looks like she's getting something big out of her trunk," Tweek said.

"Ok boys, time to come out now," Ms.McHale said.

The four boys did so.

"So what are we gonna do now Ms.McHale? Do you have a satellite phone so we can call a rescue team?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid not, kyle. In all likelihood, your parents are most likely all dead or if they survived the fall they are badly injured and won't last much longer out here but don't worry, you four will join them soon enough." Ms.McHale said as she got out her shotgun and cocked it.

"Ah, what are you gonna do with that?" Tweek asked.

"I'm going to hunt and eat you four but before that, I'm going to give you all a 10-minute headstart." 

Cartman was the first one to begin running. Kyle, stan, and tweek followed suit but cartman pushed Kyle to the ground!

"Eat the jew first!" Cartman shouted as he went deeper into the woods.

"You F@$king asshole!" Kyle shouted as tweek and stan helped him up and ran in a separate direction in the woods.

Ms.McHale sighed happily.

"And yet another hunt begins." 

(Below the Mountain) 

Randy was the first one to get out of the van, he pulled an unconscious Sharon out along with him.

"Sharon, are you ok?" 

Sharon opened her eyes and looked around.

"Randy, what happened?" 

"I'm not sure. I heard a small explosion then an Avalanche came down and knocked us off the road." 

"Wait, what happened to stan?! I don't see the teacher's car anywhere." 

"I saw the kid's car speeding up as the Avalanche came down so they're probably okay." 

"You heard an explosion too, marsh?" Tweeks dad said as he and his wife got out of the van.

" yeah I did, do think Ms.McHale wanted to have an Avalanche drive us off the road?" 

Now they were joined by Kyle's parents and cartman's mom.

"Why on earth would a teacher want to blow us off the road?" Sheila said.

The seven then heard a loud gunshot coming from the top of the mountain.

"Oh my god, what's going on up there?!"

///////

Stan and tweek ran as fast as they could while Dodging shotgun shells. They had been separated from kyle as they went deeper into the woods.

"Wha-which way should we go, stan?" Tweek asked as they came to a fork in the path.

"We should go right," Stan replied. 

"Oh, boys." 

Stan and tweek both turned to see their teacher as she stood behind them.

"Two down, two to go." 

Ms.McHale stepped forward but as she pulled the trigger, she slipped on a wet leaf and shot too low to the ground.

Stan noticed the shot was heading towards tweeks legs, he pushed his friend out of the way but stan didn't move fast enough because the shot hit stan's calf! 

"Oww!" 

Stan fell to the ground but felt tweek pulling him up.

"C'mon stan, we can't stay here," Tweek said he held up stan and pulled him down the Right Direction.

"Dame it!" Ms.McHale said. Both paths were too small for her to go down but she knew where the right path would lead, it would take a while to get there but she had time, meanwhile, she would hunt down Broflovski and the fat boy.

(Inside the right path) 

Tweek looked down and noticed stan was looking very pale.

"Stan, I know this is a stupid question but are you ok?" 

"Well considering iv been shot..no." stan said as he fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, stan!" 

Stan tried his best to stay awake but couldn't.

"Please....help." stan whispered to himself.

(Marsh residents) 

Sparky opened his eyes and felt the pain of his master.

"Bark, Bark!" 

(Trasalaring from Dog)

"Don't worry stan, I'm coming."

Sparky ran down the stairs and out the Doggie door.

Sparky then jumped onto a pickup truck until he was close enough to Big gay al's animal sanctuary.

Big gay al was relaxing outside with his husband, Mr slave.

"Ah, it's such a beautiful day, isn't it Babe?" 

"Yep." 

Sparky jumped off the truck and ran up to big gay al.

"Well hey there little guy, long time no see." 

"Bark, bark. Arf!" 

"What's that Stanley and his little friends are trapped on mount Packer while a crazy cannibal is chasing them?" 

"Bark!" 

"Should we call the police?" Mr slave asked.

"Yes, You should. I'm going to go save those boys...its time I put the cape back on." 

"But I thought you gave up that life?" 

" I did and usually I would just call the police in this situation but Stanley is like a son to me plus he is my apprentice and I can't leave him to die." 

Big gay al then walked into his secret room and opened a small closet and put on his wide-brimmed hat and black cape.   
He then loaded his Atchison Assault Shotgun and looked at the heads of the cannibals he had hunted, caught and killed. 

He then walked outside and pulled out his conch shell and blew into it.

A loud call went out and all the wild animals of south park soon gathered at big gay al's doorstep.

" listen-up my beloved beasts, its time we take our revenge on the cannibal that has been terrorizing south park." 

All the animals howled, squawked, and roared in agreement.

To be continued 

Please comment


	8. Big gay al vs Ms.McHale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big gay al comes to rescue stan, kyle and tweek and to revenge on Ms.McHale but this battle is cut short when ManBearPig intervenes

Episode 8: Big gay al vs Ms.McHale 

[Les Claypool]  
I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek Tweak]  
Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

Kyle ran as fast as he could through the woods, trying his best not to make a sound.

He heard a stick break and then head a loud gunshot!

"Oh god, she must be close by." Kyle thought as he jumped into a nearby river.

"Oh Kyle, that's not a good hiding place at all," Ms.McHale said as she ran out of the woods and found him floating.

Kyle dove down deeper into the river as Ms.McHale aimed for his head. The shot missed him by an inch, Kyle tried his best to stay below the water for as long as he could, he then noticed two otters swimming towards him, kyle tried to swim in the other direction but the two otters grabbed him by the arms and swam upriver.

Ms.McHale saw this and was about to fire into the water when a fisher cat jumped out of nowhere and attacked her! 

Ms.McHale then threw it off of her face and tried to shoot it but the weasel-like creature was too fast and ran out of sight.

Ms.McHale then looked at the river and noticed that kyle was gone.

"Dame it, Dame it, Dame it!" 

She then looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time to meet stan and tweek at the end of the path, at least they would be easier to kill since stan was badly wounded.  
She then ran back up the hill while the otters pulled kyle out of the river.  
He took in a deep breath and then coughed up some water. The two otters then jumped back in the river while he was doing so.  
He then noticed a Fisher cat climbing down a tree and run towards him, it grabbed Kyle's gloved hand without breaking the skin and began to pull him into another direction.

"Hey, wha-where are you taking me?" 

(Another half of the woods)

Tweek took off his winter coat and tried to make it into a tourniquet for stan but this didn't help Much, stan was still losing a lot of blood and kept fading in and out of consciousness.

"C'mon stan, you gotta stay awake. I don't know what to do out here by myself." 

Tweek then heard a branch break and saw a tall figure coming towards them, tweek grabbed a sharp stick and started to frantically wave it left and right. 

"Aaahhhhh, leave us alone!" 

"Easy there, little wonder."

Tweek recognized the voice of his former scoutmaster, Big gay al.

A Dog then came out of the woods and started whimpering as it saw stan.

"What happened to Stanley?" Big gay al asked.

"He's been shot. He's bleeding really badly and I can't stop it." 

Big gay al then took out a book of matches and grabbed tweeks stick. He set the stick on fire and walked over to stan.

"This is gonna hurt real bad Stanley but it will stop the bleeding." Big gay al said as he applied the flaming stick to stan's bleeding calf.

"Aaahhhhhh!" 

Tweek held stan down until big gay al was finished Cauterizing the wound.

Stan opened his eyes to see sparkey jumping onto his chest and licking his face.

"Sparky, what are you doing up here?" 

"Your little dog found me and told me what was happening up here, that dog has a lot of love for you, Stanley." 

Stan smiled as sparkey licked his face.

"I know." 

The three then heard another person running towards them. and as he got closer, they saw it was kyle being led in by the Fisher cat.

"Kyle!" Stan and tweek said happily.

"Tweek, what happened to stan?" Kyle asked.

"I got shot in the calf," Stan said.

Kyle then noticed big gay al standing over him.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'll explain that later, right now we have found this cannibal and kill her dead." 

"Wait, what about cartman?" Tweek asked.

"Don't worry about him, my Friend, the mountain lion found him a few miles from here.  
He got caught in an old bear trap. We're going to use him as bait to bring out your teacher." 

"But what if she gets to him   
before we get there?" Tweek asked.

" I know this sounds dark but would that really be the worst thing in the world?" Kyle said.

"C'mon boys, let's kill us a cannibal." Big gay al said.

Tweek and kyle picked up stan and helped carry him.

"Hey al, you seem to know a lot about cannibal hunting. How do you?" Kyle asked.

" I've spent half of my whole adult life hunting cannibals, some here, others overseas but iv never found the one iv been hunting for all these years, the one who took my childhood away from me." 

//////////////////

Cartman tried to pull the trap from his left foot but failed and only managed to trap his hands on the trap along with his left foot.

"Ow!" 

Cartman then heard a rustle in the bushes and saw Ms.McHale coming out. 

"Iv been having a pretty rotten day so far Eric but I'm glad that I won't have to worry about you being Difficult," Ms.McHale said as she aimed her shotgun at his head.

"No, please...I can help you find the others." 

"There's no fun in that. Why don't you just die like a good little boy." 

"Stop..right..there, Tabitha." 

Ms.McHale stood in shock as she heard that voice.

"Drop the gun." 

Ms.McHale did so.

"Hello Alfred, it's been a while." 

"It sure has...sister." 

"Wait, what?!" Tweek asked.

"Her real name is Tabitha Burr, she was adopted by my parents at the age of five because her parents had been arrested for murdering a teenage couple in Utah. For a few years, everything was ok but then after I turned 9 things turned ugly, I came home from a scout meeting and I couldn't find my parents anywhere. I spend hours searching the woods around our house, hoping that they had gone hiking or were walking our dog but unfortunately I didn't find them hiking or walking our dog, I found them both dead.  
My mother had nearly been decapitated while my father's head had been severed from his body, chunks of flesh were missing from both their Corpses. I then heard a loud cackling coming from behind me and saw Tabitha holding two hatchets in each hand. Do you remember that, Tabitha?" 

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty for what I've done to your parents, your eating your time. They were the fools who adopted me, they should have known what they were getting into when they adopted the daughter of a satanist couple." 

"We took you in and loved you like you were our own and you actually think they were the ones to blame for the cold-blooded murderers you've committed?!" 

"You're asking me like I should care. Trust me, I stopped caring years before your parents took me in, Alfred." 

"I know...iv been looking for you for a very long time, I killed so many cannibals that I know Deserved it but whenever I killed one, part of me was always secretly relieved that it wasn't you. Maybe a small part of me still thught of the little sister I had for part of my childhood but now that iv found you, I don't know what to think. Should I see you as girl who killed my parents or the girl who I once saw as my sister?"

Tabitha sighed.

"Oh Alfred, you were always too sappy for your own good." She said as she took out a small Knife and threw it as Big gay al's trigger hand! 

"Ah, Shit that hurts!" 

Al tried to pick his gun back up but as he did he heard Tabitha cock her shotgun.

" so what are you going to do now Alfred? Try and pick up your gun and get killed in the process or do you surrender to me and watch me slowly kill and eat these boys, knowing deep down that you could have done something to save them and you slowly die inside because of it? " 

"You forgot one thing, Tabitha, I have a friend who is not afraid of you or your gun." 

Tabitha snicked.

"O really, whose that, your husband?" 

She then heard the loud footsteps and the angry growls of a hungry creature. 

"I-it can't be," Cartman said.

"But it is." Big gay al said as  
ManBearPig came out of the woods and grabbed Tabitha by her head and began to squeeze it like a grape! In her final moments of life, Tabitha thought   
About her life so far, her parents raised her in satanism, there failed attempt to sacrifice her to Beelzebub himself, the police finding her and putting her in foster care.  
Big gay al's family adopting her, the first time she had eaten human flesh. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a voice on her head, it was not the voice of satan but a more pure voice.

"Tabitha, if you wish to enter the kingdom then all you have to do is confess your sins to the lord." 

Tabitha closed her eyes and said: I confess... 

Her head then exploded in ManBearPig's fist! The demon Roared triumphantly and began to eat the Dead women's body.

"Should we run?" Stan asked.

"No, he'll move on once he's done eating. He had no interest in us." Big gay al said as he slowly walked over to cartman and undid the bear trap and the five then walked away to Big gay al's truck. As they drove down the mountain, tweek began to think to himself. His recent Nightmare had partly come true but his previous ones hadn't. Who was the little boy with the hatchets and what did he have to do with his friends?" 

(Apple Park, Cupertino, California) 

Jeff Williams looked into the cloning tank. This DNA was hard to get but the chairman had told him that this clone would be useful in taking revenge on the former Subscriber, Tweek Tweak. He looked deeper into the tank and saw the reforming body of Pip Pirrip. Whoever this boy was, the chairman was sure he could correct their recent mistakes.

The end 

Please comment


	9. Goodbye south park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregory returns to south park and forces everyone in town to move away

Episode 9: Goodbye South park

[Les Claypool]  
I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek Tweak]  
Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

A Dark limousine Drove through the streets of south park.

"We should be there soon, sir." The Driver said to the young boy in the back.

"Good, I want to spend as little amount of time here as possible," Gregory said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Sir, may I ask why you have such interest in this little town, it seems below you." 

"Of that, you are correct, chives. This town is below me but it's not the town itself i want but the land. My sources tell me that the residents of this town may be sitting on a gold mine and they may not even know about it." 

"What kind of gold mine, Sir?" 

"Remember the story about that reanimated Spinosaurus? My sources say There's an abundance of dinosaur bones in the ground and where There are fossils There's fossil fuel.  
Father has sent me to buy the land so we can then sell the oil rights..also that's not the only reason iv come back, there's a boy who lives here..he robbed me of my chances for glory and took a very attractive commoner girl from me, I'd like to repay him for these actions and what better way then taking his home town away from him." 

The limousine then stopped abruptly.

"Chives, what the hell has happened?!" 

"Sorry, young master, there's a large group of people crossing the street." 

Gregory turned down the window and saw a huge group of South park residents dressed in pioneer and cowboy clothing.

"Happy shpadoinkle day!" One of the cowboy dressed men said.

"What the hell is shpadoinkle day?" 

"Seems to be a regional holiday, young master." 

"I can see that, chives. Get these people out of the way !" 

The limousine then honked and most of the people got out of the way and the limousine didn't stop until they reached the mayor's building. 

"I won't be back for a while so you might want to find something to do for a few hours until I call for you." 

"I will, young master" 

Gregory Then stepped out and walked into the building and past the mayor's secretary.

"Excuse me, you can't go in there without an appointment." 

"I'm Gregory Wellesley, I have an appointment for 9:34 am with the Mayor." 

The secretary looked into the log and found his appointment.

"Yes, here you are. You may go in." 

Gregory rolled his eyes, that secretary would be one of the first people to go once he took over. Gregory found the mayor looking out her window while smoking a cigarette.

"Isn't it illegal to smoke in a government building?" Gregory said as he closed the door.

"Who gives a crap, after today I'll be out of the job..the deal is still on, right?" 

"O yes Mayor McDaniels, my father is ready to pay off your town's Debt if you give me the land rights to south park."

Mayor McDaniels signed the form.

" you never told me where everyone else is supposed to go after you kick them out?" 

"Oh don't worry about that, my father also owns another town up north. The residence of South Park will be moved there, I'll announce this after your Town's little ceremony tonight... what is this holiday even about if I may ask?" 

"It's shpadoinkle day, every year we celebrate the founding of our town by the cannibal, Alferd Packer while he was on the run in the late 1800s. Usually, we just have a few old-timey looking rides and the kids dress up like pioneers and cowboys." 

"Ugh, it seems stupid to celebrate a cannibal but nothing in this town surprises me anymore." 

Gregory then left the mayor's office and walked down the steps to his limo when he felt someone bump into him and knock him to the ground.

"Ow, you stupid Cocker!" 

"Gregory?" 

Gregory opened his eyes and saw stan marsh getting up.

"Oh..Marsh." 

"What are you doing here? I though you moved away?" Stan asked.

"Thankfully I did. My father sent me here because he has some rather important Business that he wishes me to take care of." 

"What kind of Business?" 

"I wouldn't expect a backwoods hick like you to understand. goodbye Stanley, enjoy your town's stupid little party while you can." 

Stan was about to ask another question but tweek ran up to stan and began to shake his shoulder.

"Oh my lord, stan there you are. Kyle and Cartman are having a really bad fight." 

"They always have a bad fight." 

"Ya but this one is really bad." 

Stan sighed.

"Fine, just let me.." 

Stan noticed that Gregory had disappeared.

"Who was that guy?" 

"Just some douchebag I Used to Know." 

Tweek then led stan to the fake hanging post where kyle was tied up with a noose around his neck.

"Cartman, what are you doing to kyle?!" 

"Because stan, Khlye is a Dirty jew and I'm doing what we always do on shpadoinkle day, kill the Jews!" 

"We don't do that and you know it, we hang a manikin dressed as Alferd Packer, your just using this as an opportunity to bully kyle like you always do." 

"But..." 

"Untie him, now!" 

"Fine but can I at least tie up tweek and hang him?" 

"No!" Stan and kyle said.

Cartman sighed and untied kyle.

"Ok so now that we're here, we all have to pick something to do while we're here. I wanna go to the shooting stand, Kyle wants to go on the canoe ride, cartman just wants to eat fair food and tweek didn't tell me what he wanted to do." Stan said.

"What do you wanna do,tweek?" Kyle asked.

"Ah, I don't know, it's too much pressure!" Tweek said.

"C'mon tweek, there has to be something you want to do?" 

"Well...I guess I'd like to visit the horse riding hut." 

"Ok great, we'll do the shooting stand first, then the horse riding hut and we can then stop and get some food and watch the hanging presentation at 6:30," Stan said.

"Actually is it okay if we do the canoe ride first? I promised Bebe that I would meet her there at 1:00." Kyle said.

"Pfft, no way is one the hottest chicks in school gonna go out with a nerdy jew like you, kyle," Cartman said.

"Don't you ever call her a chick, lard butt! Bebe is a Beautiful young woman with a kind heart and brilliant mind and you will treat her with respect!" 

"Whoa, calm down kyle. Iv never seen you act like this before just to protect a piece of ass." 

Kyle the punched cartman in the jaw then hard in the stomach! Cartman then vomited on the ground.

"Don't you ever say that sexist shit again!" Kyle said as he turned around and saw Bebe staring at him with a look of shock in her eyes.

"Um Babe, listen I just..." 

Kyle was interrupted when Bebe grabbed his face and lovingly kissed his lips. Kyle was smitten as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you guys mind if I Barrow kyle for a few hours?" Bebe asked.

"Sure, have fun you two." Stan said.

"Oh stan before I forget, wendy wanted you to call her while you're here." 

"I will." 

"C'mon kyle, let's go to the canoe ride before the line too long." 

Kyle was too lovestruck to answer so bebe just took him by the hand and led him to the canoe ride.

"Ok, you guys go to the shooting range and I'll meet you guys there," Stan said.

"Arent you coming with us?" Tweek asked.

"I'll be right there, I gotta call wendy." 

Tweek and cartman shrugged and walked to the shooting range.

Stan got out his phone and noticed that his phone was low on battery power.

"Dame it." 

Stan called and waited for wendy to pick up.

"Hello?" Wendy asked on the other line.

(Stan then began Speaking in a salt lake city accent) 

"Ya hello, this is jimmy Gunn and I'm calling to ask if you'd like to join the church of latter-day saints?" 

"O really? Tell me, Mr. Gunn, why are you calling on my boyfriend stan's smartphone?" 

(Regular voice) "I almost had you, didn't i?" 

"No, i knew It was you. You can't act to save your life, marsh." 

Stan giggled.

"So how's Cleveland?" 

"It's so boring here, stan. I can't wait for my Father's job here to be done so we can come back home." 

Stan knew how annoyed his ex-girlfriend was at having to temporarily move to another city. She had wanted to get back together with stan and stan had wanted to as well but he also wanted to get back together slowly and wendy had understood but unfortunately, this separation had only mad things Difficult for both them. 

"Hey, stan, why don't we go to the canoe ride? After all, it is a ride for couples." 

"But you're not here." 

"I know but I still think it would be nice to be with you this way then not with you at all, I'll just switch to facetime." 

Stan smiled. 

"Ya, why not. We can spy on kyle and Bebe because there going on it too." 

Wendy gasped.

"Bebe is going on the canoe ride with Kyle? Oh my god, she's finally gonna do it with Kyle." 

"Do what?" 

"Make him her official boyfriend, stan. With guys, Bebe is only with one boy for a week or a month at most.   
She's never had an official boyfriend before. Iv got to see this happen, let's go." 

Stan shrugged and walked in the direction of the canoe ride.

(Horse hut) 

"This is so stupid, we should be getting some for food instead of waiting to ride of Gaywad horses," Cartman said.

"I like horses," Tweek said.

"Whatever, why didn't we go the the shooting gallery like stan told us to? 

"It sounded like Stan was going to do something that would take a while so I thought we'd get this out of the way before going to the shooting gallery."

Whatever i'm going to go eat an assload of fried dough," Cartman said as he left the line.

"Gee, what an ass." A voice from behind tweek said.

Tweek turned his head and saw Polly Stevens waiting behind him in line.

"Oh, hey Polly." 

Tweek didn't know why but whenever he was around Polly, he felt more relaxed and calm.

"So tweek, you must really like horses," Polly said awkwardly as she adjusted her glasses.

"I do, they're my favorite animal." 

"Mine too." 

"Next up." The teenager said as he waved the two along.

"Are you two going on together?" 

Tweek looked at Polly for a moment and she looked back at him.

"I mean if you want to?" Tweek asked.

Polly blushed then nodded her head. 

"Sure." 

Tweek and Polly were both put on a two-person saddle while the horse ran around the hut.

Tweek blushed as Polly held onto him tightly. 

The horse then began to speed up and the two kids were having a hard time staying on.

"Ok big guy, time to calm down," Tweek said as he petted the horse's neck before it stopped.

"Wow, kid. Iv never seen anyone calm down Big buck like that, how'd ya do it?" The teenager said as he helped the two off.

"My grandmother ran a horse riding school in Idaho. I used to go up there every summer." 

"Tweek, that was amazing." Polly said.

Tweek blushed. 

"So Uh is there anywhere else you wanna go here, Polly?" 

Polly smiled and took tweek by the hand.

"I'm sure we'll find something." 

(canoe ride)

Kyle and bebe were up next for the ride. 

"Kyle?" 

Kyle turned his head and saw his former girlfriend, Heidi Turner walking up to him.

"Oh hey, Heidi." Kyle said.

"It's really nice to see you," Heidi said.

"Its good to see you too Heidi, you look good." 

"Thanks, I Lost a lot of weight." 

Bebe didn't like the way Heidi was talking to Kyle, she understood what the other girl was trying to do. 

"Sorry to interrupt, Heidi but Kyle and I are next on the ride," Bebe said.

"Oh ok...um Kyle can you and I talk after the ride?" 

"Sorry Heidi but kyle will be busy with me after this, why don't you find your own Boyfriend!" 

"Ok, next up." The Teenager who ran the ride said.

Bebe grabbed Kyle by the arm and pulled him into the canoe.

Bebe crossed her arms and looked away from kyle. 

"Bebe, are you mad?" Kyle asked.

Bebe didn't answer for a second   
Then gave Kyle a look of anger.

"I didn't know that you still had feelings for Heidi." 

"I don't, Bebe I stopped having feelings for her when she called me a Dirty jew. Am I willing to forgive her, yes but am i willing to date her again, no. I want to be with you,Bebe. your Beautiful, kind, and even though you don't give yourself enough credit for it, you are very smart. That's the kind of girl I want to be with.. you're the girl I want to be with." 

Bebe looked into Kyle's Jungle green eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry kyle. I guess I just got jealous, I'm not used to being in a long term relationship." 

"What are you talking about? You've had plenty of relationships, what about Clyde?" 

"I never considered Clyde a real boyfriend, I just used him to get free shoes, he's just an image-obsessed crybaby, daddy's boy." 

"But he was on top of the list." 

"No, he wasn't...I know you guys burned the original list but I still remember who was number one on the list." 

"Who was?" 

"You were number one, kyle. Out of all the boys in our school, we all decided that you were the most handsome." 

Kyle smiled.

"Really?" 

Bebe nodded her head.

"It wasn't just me, Kyle. All the girls agreed that Kyle Broflovski was the Handsomest boy in south park, the only person who didn't vote for you was Wendy and I think we both know why." Bebe then noticed that Kyle was leaning in closer to her.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" 

Kyle didn't answer but instead pulled Bebe into a loving kiss.

(Outside the ride) 

Stan and Wendy had waited in line for nearly twelve minutes and had spent the whole time talking.

"You can't be serious, your parents really sent shelly away to an Institution?" Wendy asked.

"Ya, they did," Stan said sadly.

"What's wrong, stan? I thought you would be happy now that she's out of your life." 

"Wendy..do you think it's weird that I feel like her being sent away is my fault? I mean before she was sent away, we were finally getting along And like an idiot, I had to tell our parents about all the times she used to beat on me when they weren't around." 

"Stan, it's not your fault. Shelly is mentally ill and now she can get the help she needs." 

"Your right wendy, I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with the fact that I miss my big sister." 

Wendy smiled at stan. After all the years they had known each other, stan was still growing as a person. The screen then began to fade.

"Hey, stan, what's happening?" 

"Oh no, my phones dying." 

"Ok, next up." The teenager said.

"Stan I...." the phone then died.

"Dame it!" 

"Come on kid, thers are other people waiting."

Stan was about to get in the boat when the teenager stopped him.

" Hey kid you can't go in by yourself, this is a two-person ride." 

"I'll go with you, stan." 

Stan turned his head to see Nichole Daniels standing behind him.

"All right, c'mon." The teenager said as they two got in the canoe ride.

"Nichole, won't token be mad that you're on the ride with me?" Stan asked.

"No, token and i broke up a while ago. I think he's Dating   
Millie Larsen now and well I was wondering if maybe you and I could be a thing?" Nichole asked.

Stan blushed. 

"Uh, I'm flattered Nichole but I'm trying to get back together with wendy right now." 

"Stan, how many times have you and wendy broken up and gotten back together? It's not healthy for either of you plus she's all the way in Ohio and you don't know if she's ever coming back." 

"She's not going to be up there forever." 

"No but you don't really know what she's doing up there, she probably has another boyfriend.   
You don't deserve someone like that, you deserve someone who will appreciate you for who you are." 

Nichole then took stan's hand in hers as they went down deeper into the ride.

(Later that night) 

Cartman was helping himself to his fifth fried dough when he noticed stan, kyle, bebe, tweek, and Polly all gathered near the hanging post while the mannequin was being put through the Noose.

"Where the hell have you gaywads been?" Cartman asked.

"Shut up fatass!" Bebe said.

Cartman was a little bit surprised by this.

"Pfft, whatever." 

Mayor McDaniels stepped up onto the hanging post along with Gregory.

"Ok everyone, are ya ready?" She says while trying her best to fake happiness.

"Let's Hang packer!" Everyone in the crowd shouted.

Mayor McDaniels then released the trapdoor and the mannequin fell through and hung there while the crowd cheered.

"Before we end this evening's festivities, I would like to give the microphone over to our town's newest benefactor."

Gregory then took the microphone.

"Attention, good people of south park. I know your town has been struggling financially for the longest of times but I am pleased to announce that my father's company, W.a.s.p oil has paid off your town's Debt but unfortunately, all of you will have to be relocated but not to worry the town we are sending you all to is just as nice if not better then south park." 

"Where are you sending us?" Randy marsh asked.

"North Park, Wyoming." 

To be continued 

Please comment


	10. Welcome to north park part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan, kyle, twerk and cartman adjust to there new lives in wyoming.

Episode 10:Welcome to North park part 1

(North park, Wyoming) 

Stan, kyle, tweek, and cartman waited at the bus stop.

"I miss our old bus stop," Kyle said.

Stan put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know dude but let's try and at least make the best of this and give This town a chance," Stan said.

Kyle sighed.

"I guess your right...at least we all live close together." 

"Ya like poor fucking Je-" cartman was interrupted when tweek punched cartman in the neck! 

Cartman struggled to breathe for a few seconds.

"Sorry but I just couldn't take his whining anymore," Tweek said.

Kyle and stan both smiled.

"Don't be sorry,tweek. That was actually pretty funny to see." Kyle said as he giggled.

The bus then stopped for the boys. The sign on the side read: St.Philip's Catholic school.

A kind-looking woman with a green sweater and beige khakis opened the door.

"All aboard." The woman said.

"Well, at least she seems nicer then ms Crabtree," Stan said as they all walked onto the bus. The only spot left to sit was the bench at the way back, the boys were surprised that the driver actually waited for them to be seated before driving.

Stan looked at all the other kids sitting on the bus and noticed they were all wearing uniforms. 

"Crap, everyone has to where gaywad uniforms at this school." Stan said.

"Oh man, We don't have uniforms, we'll stick out like sore thumbs. What if we become the outcast kids?" Tweek said.

"Maybe that would be best, I mean most of these kids look weird," Kyle said.

"We could say the same about you guys." 

The four looked to the left side of the bus to see a pale boy with Redish brown hair.

"Who the f@$k are you?" Cartman asked.

"I'm sam, Sam Kiddington jr. These are my friends Francis Brotosky, Pule houser, and Kipling Nguyen." 

Stan and his friends noticed that sam and his friends looked eerily similar to themselves. 

"Why is your friend shaking so much?" Kyle asked.

"Kip has a bad coke problem," Sam said.

"He's taking cocaine?" 

"No, he's addicted to coca-cola." 

"What a weirdo," Tweek said as he and kip both twitched at the same time.

"And you think we're the weirdos?" Kyle asked.

"Well ya, you're the ones who are dressed in winter clothes when it's only in the mid-50s outside." 

Stan and guys ignored these boys for the rest of the ride to the school.

Kyle looked out the window and was surprised to see a jackalope running up a hill.

He then saw that the school building they were approaching was actually pretty nice looking.

"Whoa, this place looks a lot better than our old school," Kyle said as they got off the bus.

"Have a nice day, Children." The bus driver said.

"What did you say?" Stan asked.

"I just said have a nice day." The bus driver replied.

"Oh sorry, we're not used to a Bus driver beings nice to us." stan said.

The bus driver shrugged then drove away. 

"Ok guys, let's all take a deep breath and get through this," Stan said.

The four walked into their new school to see the halls were wide and clean.

"So this is what an elementary school is supposed to look like," Kyle said.

"It's so much cleaner than our old school," Tweek said.

"Why are you boys out of uniform?" A tall priest said as he walked over to the boys.

"Sorry, it's our first day," Stan said.

"Oh, you must be another batch of new kids that came up from Colorado. Follow me, I'll give you boys your uniforms." 

Stan, kyle, tweek, and cartman all stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing there new school uniforms. They had blue blazers, white dress shirts, and gray khakis.

"Oh one last thing, you boys will have to take off your hats." The priest said.

Kyle sighed and took off his hat to reveal his Corbin Bleu hairstyle.

"Wow dude, I thought you stopped styling your hair like that?" Stan asked.

Kyle blushed before answering.

"Bebe likes it this way, she says it looks sexy." 

All right, boys, I'll take you to your new classroom." The priest said as he led them to the nearest classroom, in there were most of there old friends from south park, Craig, Clyde, Kevin, red, Bradley, Esther, wendy, bebe, Hiedi, Token, Pip, millie and Butters.

"All right now that everyone is here, we can begin our history lesson, please turn your textbooks to page 356." A kind looking African American Nun said.

Everyone did so except cartman.

"Is there a problem young man?" The Nun asked.

"Ugh ya there is, I'm not gonna listen to some-" 

The Nun then pulled out an old fashioned paddle and smacked it on cartman's desk! 

"What were you saying, young man?" 

Cartman looked fearfully at the Nun then said: Nothing, ma'am.

"Good, now let's begin our discussion of the Fur trade in the United States." The Nun said in a kind almost Grandmotherly voice.

Kyle sniffed the air and smelled something foul.

"Ew! Cartman did you just piss yourself?" Kyle said.

"Quiet, Mr. Broflovski." 

Kyle looked back down at the textbook as did everyone else in the class.

(Cafeteria) 

Stan, Kyle, and tweek sat down next to Kevin, jimmy, and butters.

"Where's Eric?" Butters asked as he took a bite out of his Bacon and chicken croissant sandwich.

"Dude, where did you get that?" Kyle asked.

"The cafeteria," Butters asked as he took another bite.

"The food here is really good, the cook here is almost as good as chef was," Kevin said then immediately regretted saying it.

"I'm sorry guys." 

"Its fine, Kevin," Stan said as he opened his lunch bag.

"Hello, children."

stan and Kyle turned their heads and saw a tall and skinny man who looked like a chef.

to be continued

Please comment


	11. Welcome to north park part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and stan deal with old feeling of loss after they meet a man who closely resembles chef.

Episode 11: Welcome to North park part 2 

Tweek felt uncomfortable on the bus ride home as he sat next to stan and kyle. Cartman had to go home early because he Pissed his pants.

The Bus stopped in front of the Apartment building all four boys' families called home now.

"Ok I'm just gonna come out right now and say it, you two are acting weird and I don't like it. I'm the group weirdo, not you guys." Tweek said.

"He's alive, I can't believe it," Kyle said.

"It can't be him, we all saw him die," Stan said.

"Who, the cafeteria guy at school?" Tweek asked.

Neither stan nor kyle answered.

"What's wrong with our boys?" 

Tweek turned to see Wendy, Bebe, and Polly walking up to him.

"I don't know, stan and kyle have been like this since lunch," Tweek said.

Wendy walked over to stan and took his hands.

"Stan. Boo Boo Bear, are you ok?" Wendy asked.

Stan blinked a few times and came out of his state.

"Wendy? When did you get here?"   
Stan asked.

"I'v been here the whole time silly," Wendy replied. 

She noticed that stan still looked stressed out.

"Ya know what tweek, why don't I take stan off your hands. Our apartments are right next to each other so it won't be a problem." 

"I'm gonna do the same with kyle, he needs to relax," Bebe said.

"I can't babe, I have to study." Kyle said as bebe brought her boyfriend out of his strange state.

"Kyle, you study way too much, you can afford to take one day off," Bebe said as she grabbed Kyle by his left butt cheek and began to drag him away.

"Ow, Bebe, where are you taking me?" Kyle asked.

"Somewhere you can relax," Bebe replied as she pulled kyle away.

Tweek turned his head and saw wendy pulling stan into the apartment building.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, tweek," Polly said as she took tweek by the hand.

Tweek's body began to relax as he felt Polly's soft hands.

"Ugh Polly, my Dad rented Warhorse on his Amazon account, we can watch it on my parents big tv." 

"That sounds nice," Polly said as they entered the apartment building.

(A few minutes later) 

"Bebe, when are you gonna let go of my ass?" Kyle said before bebe finally let go.

"There, now I want you to turn around, close your eyes and take a deep breath then look out at this beautiful piece of land below us," Bebe said.

Kyle took a deep breath then opened his eyes and looked down below to see a beautiful valley below them. A mother Buffalo and her calf were drinking from a small pond while the winter sun shined beautifully off the pond while the other animals eat what little vegetation they could find.

"Bebe, how did you find this place?" 

"I found it shortly after my family moved in. I was hoping to find a beautiful place like this for the two of us to spend some time together..ya know, just the two of us?" 

Kyle smiled and pulled Bebe closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

"I wish this moment would never end," Bebe said.

" Me nei-Ow! Dame it Bebe, stop squeezing my ass!" 

"A C'mon kyle, you can't expect me to not touch that Boodylishis Ass of yours." 

The two were interrupted when they saw a jackalope running out of the woods! 

"What the heck was that thing?" Bebe asked. 

Kyle was about to answer but heard a gunshot sound and immediately Pushed bebe out of the way and jumped down right next to her.

Kyle looked over at bebe and saw fearful tears begging to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Baby." Kyle mouthed. The two then heard footsteps coming close to them.

"You two can get up now, I'm not gonna hurt you." 

Kyle recognized the voice of the skinny looking man who looked like chef.

Bebe was the first to get up and recognize the cafeteria worker. He wore a camouflage jacket, snow boots and held a long shotgun in one hand and the body of a jackalope in the other.

Kyle got up and stood in a protective stance in front of Bebe.

"Leave us alone," Kyle said.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us, Kyle," Bebe said as she got up.

"Your girlfriend's right, son. I already got what I was here for." The man said as he showed the two the jackalope.

"Ew, get that thing out of my girlfriend's face!" 

"Kyle your being vary rude. I don't like this side of you. I'm sorry for my boyfriend, sir, he's having a hard time adjusting here." 

"It's fine, I'd probably react the same way if I saw some stranger with a gun. But I gotta say you were pretty quick on your feet, son. We could use talent like that on the school football team, Tryouts are next week. I hope to see you there." The man said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"What a creep." 

"Kyle I'm really not liking this side of you. Ya know if I didn't know any better, I'd assume you were a racist." Bebe said.

"Bebe, you honestly think I'm a racist? C'mon he had a gun and was hunting a defenseless animal plus you were crying as soon as soon as you heard the gun shot sound."

"So, just because he's a hunter that means he's a creep?   
My dad and uncles used to go hunting all the time, are they creeps, Kyle?" 

"Of course not, it's just that...." 

"Just what? An African American man out hunting? Your sounding more and more racist by the moment, Broflovski." 

Kyle sighed.

(Testaburger Apartment)

Wendy's mom opened the door and let in wendy and stan.

"Hi, Mrs. Testaburger," Stan said.

"Oh stan, you've known our family for so long, you can just call me Yoonah." 

"Ugh ok,Yoonah".

Stan was then tackled by Wendy's younger sister Peggy! 

"Stanley!" Peggy Testaburger shouted happily as stan fell to the ground.

Since stan had known Wendy and her family for years, he had become close to both of Wendy's   
sisters, her twin sister Angelica and her baby sister Peggy.

"Why did it take you so long to visit our new home?" Peggy asked.

"Peggy, leave stan alone. I'm sure he wants to spend time with your older sister." Yoonah said.

"Aw but he can see wendy any time, I wanted to show him my toy pony collection." 

"Peggy you've already shown me your pony collection," Stan said with a smile on his face.

"I know but I got four more since you last saw them, please come see them, please?" 

"Oh what the heck, wendy do you mind?" Stan asked.

"No, not at all," Wendy answered.

"By the way, where's Angelica?" Stan asked.

"Im right here, Stanley." 

Angelica cane out of the corner of the room and hugged stan.

Angelica looked nearly identical to wendy but wore a blue long sleeve shirt, black pants and pink winter gloves. 

Wendy noticed that her twin sister was lingering a little and she didn't like it.

"Ok Angelica, you can let go of him now." Wendy said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to linger, it's just been so long since I've seen Stanley and I guess I just didn't want to let go of him so soon." Angelica said.

"C'mon stan, let's go look at Peggy's ponies." wendy Said as she pushed stan in the direction of her baby sister's room.

"Ya!" Peggy yelled as she jumped onto stan's back as they walked to her room.

(Tweak Apartment a few hours later) 

Tweek opened his eyes and noticed the end credits on the tv rolling. He realized that he must have fallen asleep during the movie. He turned his head and saw that Polly had fallen asleep right next to him.

"Hey, Polly wake up." Tweek said as he gently shook her awake.

"Ugh, what happened?" Polly asked.

"Nothing, we just fell asleep. I better get you home before your Aunt and uncle start to worry." 

"That's sweet tweek but I live right down the hall, you don't have to worry about anyone attacking me." 

"Still I think it's best that I go with you." 

Polly smiled as tweek took her hand and walked with her to the Stevens apartment. Just as they were about to open the door Polly saw a large figure running towards them.

"Tweek, Lookout!" 

Tweek saw the figure coming close to them and got out his stun gun! 

"Eat this Bandit!" Tweek shouted as he pulled the trigger and two electrified Springs popped out of the gun and hit the would-be attacker! 

"Aaaaghhhhh!" 

Tweek recognized the scream of pain immediately.

"Cartman, is that you?" 

Polly sniffed the air and smelled something foul.

"Eww! I think he shit himself." Polly said as she covered her nose.

"No, I didn't!" Cartman said as he got up.

Tweek sniffed the air then covered his nose.

"Cartman, what the hell?! Why do you keep messing your pants?" 

"Don't gives me crap about this, you guys have all done it in the past." 

"No, we didn't. You, me, stan and kyle are all Nine years old and your only the one of us who still shits his pants!" 

"Why were you running towards us,anyway?" Polly asked.

" I was going to ask you if either of you had a 1.50 for the vending machine downstairs." Cartman said.

Babe opened the door and took one sniff and covered her nose.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that?! Polly get in here!" Bebe shouted as she grabbed her cousin and pulled into the apartment.

"Good night,Polly," Tweek said.

"Tweek, can I use your shirt as toilet paper?" Cartman asked.

"No." 

Tweek then walked back to his family's apartment.

(Broflovski apartment) 

Kyle couldn't sleep.

He and Bebe had a fight the whole way back to the apartment building. 

How could she accuse him of being a racist? It wasn't his fault that guy looked like chef...wait did that mean he was a racist?

"Yes." 

Kyle got out of bed and looked around his room.

"Who said that?" 

"I did." 

Kyle followed the voice and saw a jackalope looking up at his bedroom window.

"What are you?" 

"Follow me and you will find out." 

Kyle put on his coat and slippers and ran out into the winter night.

He followed the jackalope up a tall hill and saw the jackalope jump down an enormous rabbit hole.

"How the hell am I gonna get down there?" Kyle said to himself.

He then grabbed some snow and rubbed it on his jacket and pajama pants and gently slid down the rabbit hole.

He fell on a metal floor and looked around to see he was in a futuristic laboratory.

"Where am I?" Kyle asked as he got up.

"Your down the rabbit hole. Sorry, I couldn't resist saying that anyway, you're in what we call the domicile of Lepus." 

To be continued.


	12. Episode 12: Attack of the Jackalopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle, bebe and chef's brother, Thomas face off aginst an evil alien race of horned rabbits.

Episode 12: Attack of the Jackalopes 

Kyle looked around the small laboratory with a sense of amazement.

"Wow, so you little guys did all this?" Kyle asked.

"We did. We are the last of our kind. My great grandfather escaped our now-dead homeworld with a handful of his followers, when they arrived on your planet, this particular region of land was sparsely populated, so we decided to set up a new colony here on Earth but unfortunately, as time went on more and more humans begin to move here and with that my grandfather and later on father decided it would be best for us all to live underground so we not be detected by your kind." 

"Well, for the most part, you guys did good, I mean most people think you guys are just mythological animals," Kyle said.

"And we would like things to stay that way but unfortunately our way of life may soon be coming to an end. The man that you fear has been hunting our kind for years! Just the other day, he killed my twin sister, elleeech! We wish to kill this man who has been hunting us, but unfortunately, we are unable to do anything." 

"What do you mean, you have all the equipment and your cool esp thing, couldn't you use any of those things to kill him?" 

The lead jackalope waved his head no. We were never violent people, the equipment you see here is only meant to sustain us, and our telepathic abilities can't do much either. This is why we need you, kyle. I could sense that you have a great hatred for this man, kill him for us, and we will reward you handsomely." 

"Whoa hold on, I can't kill someone besides you just told me a few minutes ago that the only reason I don't like him is that he looks like my old friend chef." 

"True, but he is still a killer, is my sister's death not enough justification for you?!" 

"No, no, your right. It's just maybe I should report him to the police for illegal hunting?" 

"We know your laws, at most he has to pay a $10,000 fine and gets a year in prison. We want true justice for all our dead kin..if you feel that you are unable to do the deed, then you may merely lead him here, and we will do the deed and Kyle, if you try to back out of this, we will know." 

"I won't." 

"Good,bring him here Tomorrow at 8:00 pm." 

Kyle nodded.

"Good...we'll be watching." 

The lead jackalope then flipped a switch, and kyle was sucked up the rabbit hole and landed a few feet away.

Kyle sighed and began to walk back to the apartment building.

Could he live with himself if he set up a man he barely knew to be killed? He did kill the other Jackalopes, so he wasn't innocent..but did that justify Kyle in this action? 

Kyle walked into the apartment building and walked up the stairs and was about to enter his family's apartment when he heard a door down the hall open. Kyle turned his head and saw Bebe looking at him. 

"Kyle, why are you still awake?" 

"I forgot something at Stan's place," Kyle replied.

Doesn't stan life on the floor above us?" 

"Well, I...uh"

Bebe walked over to kyle and took both his hands.

"Kyle, please tell me what is going on with you? I'm getting worried." 

Kyle Took one of his hands away and touched his girlfriend's face.

"Don't Worry Baby, I'm fine." 

"Promise?"

"I promise, and I know I haven't been the best boyfriend to you lately, tomorrow after school, I'll take you to that Froyo place everyone at school is talking about."

"Kyle, you don't have to do that." 

"I know, but I want too." 

Kyle then kissed bebe on the forehead and walked her back to her apartment.

"See you in the morning, sweetie," Kyle whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight, Sweetass," Bebe replied.

Kyle turned around and immediately felt a hard smack to his ass! 

"Ow! Bebe, what the hell?!" 

Bebe didn't answer she only blew him a kiss and closed the door. 

Kyle rolled his eyes and went to bed.

(The Next day, St Phillip's catholic school) 

Thomas McElroy jr locked his car and walked into his office, and as soon as he turned on the lights, he saw Kyle sitting on his desk. 

"Young man, do you know how much trouble you can get into by entering a teacher's office without permission?" 

"Do you know how much trouble you can get in with fish & game   
for illegal hunting?" Kyle asked as he pointed at the Taxidermied jackalope on Thomas's desk.

Thomas stared at kyle for a moment, then sighed.

"I assume they got to you, didn't they? Asked you to kill me?" 

Kyle was a bit surprised by this. 

"How many hours have you been waiting for me, son?" 

"Don't call me, son! And to answer your next question iv been here since 4:00." 

Thomas shook his head.

"A young man like you needs his rest. How old are you eight or nine?" 

"I'm Nine years old, but that doesn't matter." 

"Oh, it does matter, a young man like yourself needs his sleep." 

"The last person to tell me that you tried to kill and eat me so you'll excuse me if I don't take your advice." 

Thomas shrugged.

"So let me guess, they showed you there secret rabbit hole and told you there sob story about leaving there homeworld and starting up here then they told you that i hunt them and they asked you to kill me?" 

Kyle's eyes went wide as he heard this.

"Ya, how did you know?" 

"This isn't the first time they've tried this. They tried to get me to kill for them when I was a boy. They've been doing it for decades, always trying to kill those who hunt them." 

"Why do you hunt them?" Kyle asked.

"Because it's the only way to keep them from killing us. They're not as weak as they make themselves out to be. They are highly intelligent beings and they wish to take over our planet and turn us into nothing more than a slave species. The only thing that keeps them from doing this is their small numbers. I and others like me have been hunting them for years, making sure that their numbers don't get too big." 

"Why not just drop a bomb down there hole? That would put an end to them permanently." 

" I thought about that years ago but unfortunately when they tried to get me to kill the person who was hunting them before me, they put something in my back. If I get close to there hole, they'll activate the bomb they implanted in me." 

"How do I know you were telling me the truth?" 

Thomas lifted his shirt and pointed to a medium size purple welt on his lower back.

"It's secondary use is to track me, lift your shirt and look in my mirror, and you'll see yours." 

Kyle lifted his jacket and saw the purple welt on his back.

"Wait, if you have the microchip in you too and you've been hunting them for so long, what haven't they blown you up yet?" 

"Because the farther away you get from the rabbit hole, the less effective the bomb will be, it has a fragile connection. That's why I work here at the school and live close by because it's just far enough to render the bomb useless while maintaining a close enough range to hunt them." 

"Why haven't you told anyone about it? I mean, if you told the military, I'm sure they can easily bomb the Jackalopes out of existence." 

"Ha, who do you think would believe me? Heck, if I told anyone that there is a race of horned rabbits that planned on taking over humanity, I would be put in a mental hospital." 

"Mr...uh I guess I don't know what the call you,i have never really asked what your name is." 

Thomas smiled.

"My name is Thomas McElroy jr, but you can call me coach, everyone else does." 

"I knew your brother, Jerome..he was like a second father to me." 

"My baby brother always had that effect on people. You know he used to talk about you four boys all the time. He was always sad that he didn't have any children of his own, but he was always glad to have you boys around, made him feel like you four were his children." 

Kyle looked down for a moment and felt a tear running down his cheek as he remembered chef.

"I'm sorry i have been so rude to you, you just remind me a lot of your brother, Jerome." 

Thomas gave kyle a tissue. 

"It's okay, I probably would have reacted the same way in your situation. There's just one thing I want to know, how did my baby brother die? The police never told my parents or me how he died.

Kyle looked away for a moment. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell him that his brother had been Brainwashed into being a pervert. 

"Your brother was crossing a bridge one afternoon, and unfortunately, the bridge was struck by lightning and came undone. Chef Died when hit the Rocky ground below." 

Kyle couldn't bear to tell him the rest of the story.

Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you. I'm happy that I finnly know. I do wonder why the police didn't just tell me that though." 

Kyle looked away as Thomas said this.

"Traitor!" 

Thomas and kyle turned their heads and saw the lead jackalope and two of his underlings standing in the doorway.

"You lied to me! Your not peaceful colonists..you're a just a bunch of would-be invaders." Kyle said.

"Not would be more like will be, once you two are out of the way." The lead jackalope said.

"Evan, if you kill us, you won't be able to take over our planet. Your too weak on your own." Thomas said.

"Not for long, we have been repairing an old communicator unit used by my grandfather. This morning we received a message that read: were coming.   
My father once told me that there were other colonies of our people on distant planets in your solar system and they will soon be here to assist us in taking over this planet! If you had stayed loyal to us Kyle, you would have had a high place in our coming empire but since you have betrayed us you will be Delt with swiftly and just to make sure you know how to hurt we are by your betrayal, we have a special friend of yours in our custody." He then snapped his fingers, and his cronies brought in a bound and gagged Bebe Stevens.

"Bebe? what the hell did you do to her?!" Kyle yelled in anger.

"Nothing yet, but as soon as our Brethren arrive, we'll roast her alive and eat your little girlfriend for dinner." 

" I thought rabbits were herbivores?" 

"Rabbits are, but we are an omnivorous species." 

(Hours later, the rabbit hole) 

Thomas, Kyle, and Bebe were all tied up by the rabbit hole, while 500 hundred Jackalopes waited for there reinforcements. 

The Jackalopes had removed Bebe's gag after they tied them up.

"Kyle, what the heck is going on?" Bebe asked.

Kyle could here the fear in his girlfriend's voice. He moved closer to his girlfriend and snuggled against her.   
He then whispered into her ear and said: Its ok, Bebe. I won't let anything happen to you.

"Kyle, you can't control what happens to us now," Bebe said.

"Maybe not, but at the very least, I can distract them long enough to give you a few extra minutes of life." 

"You'd do that for me?" 

"I'd do anything for you. you are my girlfriend after all." 

Bebe rested her head on Kyle's shoulder.

"I love you, Kyle." 

"I love you too, Bebe." 

The two shared a brief kiss before a bright light engulfed the sky. Kyle recognized the ship immediately.

"Oh my god! It's the visitors." 

"Who?" 

"These aliens that accidentally kidnapped my baby brother a few years ago. I guess they must have gotten the Jackalopes message by mistake." 

The visitor's ship landed a few away from the Jackalopes.

The hatch opened, and three visitors came out.

"We heard your message, little ones. On the way here, we checked your kinds of other colonies and immediately destroyed each one." 

The lead jackalope looked Crestfallen as he heard this.

"What?!" 

"Yes. Long ago, your grandfather started a war with our people. Your kind lost the war, and your grandfather took a handful of his followers and fled your planet, and now that we know for certain that you are the last survivors of your race, we can finish the war your grandfather started." 

"No, please, we can help you conquer this planet." The lead jackalope said.

"Our queen has no interest in this planet. The one thing she does have interest in is your demise." The visitor then pulled out a small pistol and blasted all 500 remaining Jackalopes! 

Kyle, bebe, and Thomas closed their eyes as the blast hit and opened there eyes to see a deep Crater where the Jackalopes had been.

"Sir, there are three humans tied up over there. Should we eradicate them?" 

The leader visitor looked at the three humans for a moment then shook his head no.

"The queen ordered us only to eradicate the Jackalopes, she said nothing about the human natives." 

The three visitors reentered there ship and flew away.

"What just happened?" Bebe asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad that your ok, Bebe," Kyle said.

Bebe smiled and gave kyle a loving peck on the cheek.

The ropes around the three then came undone. 

"Hey, how did that happen?" 

"The Dumbass Jackalopes didn't search my jacket. As soon as the tied us up , I began to slowley cut away at the ropes." Thomas said.

"Thanks, Tho- I mean coach," Kyle said.

Kyle then felt his cell phone ring and saw that stan was calling him.

"Hey stan, what's up?"

"Kyle, where the hell are you?!  
Do know we worried tweek and I were?" Stan asked.

"Im sorry, stan. A bunch of weird s$%t just happened, I'll tell you guys about it later." 

"Ok...Kyle, while I have you um, There's something the rest of us wanted to talk to you about." 

"What is it, buddy?" 

"Tweek, cartman, and I have been thinking a lot about this lately and were thinking of adding a fifth member to the group." 

To be continued 

Please comment.


	13. Return of wonder tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder tweek begins his face off aginst professor Chaos.

Episode13:The return of wonder Tweek

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to North Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to North Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to North Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek]  
Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to Nouth Park, and meet some friends of mine.

Professor Chaos watched as his three former friends stan, kyle and cartman as they ate there lunch there with his replacement, Tweek Tweak! 

He continued to watch as tweek took a bite of his Peanut butter and jelly sandwich. A big glop of Grape jelly dropped onto his shirt.

"Oh tweek, look what you did," Kyle said as he got out a moist towelette and began washing the stain off of tweeks shirt.

"I'm sorry, kyle," Tweek said in the manner of a child apologizing to there parent.

"Its ok, Buddy. I just don't want you to mess up your new clothes."

Chaos tightened his grip on the Bush branches as he watched this. The whole time he had been with them, they had never been so caring to him when he was in their group. They had treated him like garbage then kicked him out like he was nothing...but they didn't treat tweek like that, no, they treated tweek like he was the friend they had always wanted!   
He watched as stan got out an ornately wrapped gift box.

Tweek was surprised to see the box then noticed that cartman had a small birthday cake in his hands.

"Happy 9th birthday, Tweek!" Kyle, stan, and cartman shouted happily.

Tweek was a bit surprised by this.

"Thanks, guys, but it's not my Birthday, I turned nine months ago," Tweek said.

"We know, but that was right before we welcomed you into the group, and we thought that you deserved a proper birthday from your friends," Kyle said as he handed tweek the small cake.

Professor Chaos broke the Bush branches when he heard this. He had turned nine right around the time Kenny had died, and they hadn't celebrated his birthday or had given him a mini cake. 

Tweek smiled and blew out the candle on his cake.

"So, what did you wish for Tweek?" Stan asked.

Tweek looked down at his cake, then at his three friends, he smiled, and a tear fell from his left eye.

"Tweek, why are you crying?" Kyle asked.

Tweek wiped the tear away and pulled Stan, kyle, and cartman into a loving hug.

"I love you guys so much. When I was a little kid most of the other people in school would avoid me because they thought I was a freak and then when I started Elementary School Craig, Clyde and token bullied me into there group. When i was with them I thought they wanted me to be their friend. Still, in reality, they just wanted me as their errand boy. When I heard you guys were looking for a new friend, I thought this would be my best chance to make real friends or a least not be treated like someone's butler. I was surprised when you guys picked me, but I was so happy when you did. Ever since then, my whole life has changed for the better, I have real friends, a girlfriend and my life isn't as boring as it used to be." 

"We love you too, tweek," Stan said.

Chaos couldn't stand hearing this anymore! He jumped out of the bushes and revealed himself to be none other than Professor Chaos.

"Bow down mortals to your future emperor, Professor Chaos!" 

Stan, kyle, cartman, and tweek looked at him for a moment with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"Oh, hey butters," Stan said.

"What? I am not this butters you speak of,I am professor Chaos, bringer of death and destruction!" Butters replied.

"Uh butters, we don't really wanna play this right now. We're trying to calibrate tweeks belated birthday." Kyle said.

"Professor Chaos doesn't care for such things. He only cares about taking revenge on those who have wronged him, starting with you four!" 

"Butters, could you please just leave us alone right now?" Kyle asked.

"No, I won't because I'm gonna mess you guys up, and I'm gonna start by doing this!" 

Butters then kicked the mini cake out of tweeks hands, and it landed in the snow.

Stan, Kyle, and cartman looked angrily at butters.

"Butters, do you have any idea how much that cake cost?! It was forty-five dollars!" Stan shouted.

"Wait, you guys got me a forty-five dollar cake?" tweek asked.

"It was from Savory Bakery in Cheyenne, and it's the best bakery in the state. We wanted to get something special for you, so we thought this would be a nice surprise." Kyle said.

"It was your favorite flavor, Angle food," Cartman said.

Tweek got up and grabbed a small piece of the cake that didn't have dirt or snow on it.

"Guys, this is Delicious! Thank you so much." Tweek said.

"You should have been able to enjoy the whole thing instead of one piece," Kyle said as he looked at butters with a clenched fist.

"No, kyle, let me," Cartman said as he walked over to butters.

Butters quaked in his boots as Eric got closer.

"I-Im sorry eric, I didn't know you guys spent that much money on tweeks birthday cake." 

Eric pushed butters into the snow and looked down at him.

"F#$k off Butters. Get out of your gaywad, consume, and play with your hamsters. They're the only real friends you'll ever have." 

Butters began to cry to himself as he heard this, he wiped the tears off and began to run away.

"You guys are gonna regret kicking me out!" Butters shouted.

"Do you guys think we were too hard on butters?" Stan asked.

"No way, he ruined Tweek's belated birthday," Kyle said.

"It's not ruined, guys. I'm just happy that you guys care this much, plus most of the cake is still edible." 

Each boy took a still edible piece of cake.

"I wouldn't worry about butters, stan. We can apologize to him before the game tonight." 

After the boys had finished their cake pieces, kyle began to speak up.

"So now that we've eaten what's left of tweeks cake. Now we should discuss who should be the fifth member of our crew." kyle said.

"Tweek and I were talking, and we've narrowed it Down to four candidates. Lizzy, Francis, Brimmy, and Dog poo Petuski." Stan said.

"Oh ya, I always forget about that dirty kid," Cartman said.

"What made you guys pick these kids?" Kyle asked.

"Well, one of the things I think you guys did wrong the last time when you were picking a new team member was because you cast too wide a net. This way, we have fewer people to choose from, but also fewer kids will feel sad...also these were the only kids that answered the add." 

"What add?" Kyle asked.

"We sent out fliers and put out a commercial, and it aired right after red racer reruns," Stan said.

"So, what will these kids bring to the group?" 

"Well, Lizzy is tuff, that could come in handy if we ever get in a fistfight against Craig's gang. She could be the group tomboy. Next is Francis, out of all the kids in our class he's gone camping the most, it wouldn't hurt to have a natural survivalist in the group. Then there's Brimmy, he's quiet, but he's a computer genius, he's hacked into the school Mainframe more times then anyone, he was supposed to fail math class but he changed his grades by breaking into the computer system and gave himself an A +. He could help us with our grades too or with a lot of other stuff like pirating movies. And finally, there's Dog poo Petuski." Tweek said.

"What special skills does he have?" Kyle asked.

"Well, none that I know of. The only reason I put him in this tally was that I kind of felt bad for him when you guys kicked him out the first time." 

"So he's a Pitty option?" 

"Yes." 

"Well tweek, this seems pretty well thought out. How are we going to decide who joins us?" 

"Well, cartman and I agreed it should be tweek who makes the final decision since he was the latest recruit to join us," Stan said.

Kyle nodded his head in agreement.

"So tweek, who should it be?" Kyle asked.

Ever since tweek had joined stans crew, his constant jittering and panic attacks had lessened over time, but now he could feel his stress beginning to take over as stan, Kyle, and cartman looked at him.

"Well...I think it should be um. I don't know,it's too much pressure!" Tweek shouted as he began to pull his hair. He then stopped when he felt Kyle put his hand on one of tweeks shoulders.

"Tweek, it's ok, you don't have to think about it right now. Maybe we'll all decide together as a group later." Kyle said.

Tweek began to calm down and looked down disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, guys...I thought I could do it." 

"Its fine, Tweek. You don't have to feel bad about anything. You have too much going on right now with the football game tonight and the history test next week, that's too much for you." 

"I guess..it shouldn't be though. You guys have handled way more in a day. I wish I wasn't like this." 

"Your fine the way you are, tweek," Stan said.

Tweek sighed.

"It's 2:34, we better get to football practice," Tweek said, sounding more depressed than before.

(St. Phillip's catholic school)

Clyde threw the football to pip who missed the catch.

"C'mon pip, what's the good of being a cyborg if you can't play football?!" Coach said.

"Oh, um, Im vary, sorry." Pip replied.

"Screw sorry, play better!" 

"Gee coach, don't you think your being a little hard on these boys?" Assistant coach big gay al said.

"I can't afford to be nice. We have a game against our old rivals from Jackson elementary, and all these south park kids suck!" 

"Oh, C'mon, they don't suck." 

The two then see Craig trying to throw the ball to token, but he slipped and fell into the mud before he could throw it.

"Ok, ya, they do suck, but don't worry, my apprentice Stanley was the best football player in south park..well best of the worst anyway. He and his little friends will whip this team into shape." 

"I hope so. We could use a win for once. The trophy case has been empty since the school opened. One last thing, we gotta cut someone tonight, we should have been able to cut two but that Butters kid called out sick." 

Stan, Kyle, cartman then arrived in their uniforms.

"Look, stan's here," Clyde said.

"Finally," Craig said.

"Oh, thank God. We were sure to get our rear ends handed to us without stan's leadership." Pip said.

"Ok, everyone assumes your usual positions," Stan said.

Everyone did it immediately.

"Hut, hut, hike!" 

Cartman passed the ball to stan who dodged token and Clyde then threw the ball to pip. 

"Pip put those cybernetics of yours to good use and get the ball to Craig!" 

Pip saw the Craig was near the opposite end zone. Pip charged up his legs and sped to the endzone! He was about to throw it himself, but he then felt Bradley tackle him, pip threw the football to Craig, who ran past two big fourth-graders and got it to the endzone! Craig then flipped everyone off. 

Coach hit Craig in the back of the head with his clibored! 

"Knock that off! I know they let you kids get away with a lot down there in Colorado, but up here, we don't tolerate that kind of behavior, understand?" 

"Yes, sir." Craig said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good also good job out there.  
Boys that was excellent. If you do the same thing tonight, we're sure to win tonight. Hit the showers and study your playbooks...except you stan, I need to talk to you." 

Everyone walked into Locker room while stan stayed out on the field.

"What's the wrong coach?" Stan asked.

"Stan, you've shown great leadership since you joined the Holy Buffalo's and I'm glad I made you captain, but unfortunately i have to ask you to do something hard." 

"What?" 

"Your friend with the crazy blond hair that shakes a lot, we need to cut him from the team." 

"Wait. Why?" 

" look, it's nothing personal it's just your friend is not cut out for this. He's always too nervous about catching the ball and can't run that far eaither. I just can't use him on the team." 

Stan looked down for a moment.

"Ok, can you just let him down easily." 

" Oh, I'm not going to tell him. Your team captain, you have to do it." 

Stan sighed then walked into the locker room. He found tweek reading through his playbook.

"Uh tweek, can we talk?" 

"Sure stan, I wanted to talk to you too. Why didn't you tell pip to throw the ball to me? I was closer to the endzone then Craig." 

"Well, tweek... Its just well Craig is a better catcher. Your talents are better suited for running on the sidelines. Y'know, tweek, since this game is mostly going to be a push and shove type match, we don't need you for tonight. Why don't you take the night off and just relax, maybe take Polly out to see a movie." 

"What,no. I want to stay and play aginst Jackson elementary. Stan, is there something you are trying to tell me?" 

Stan sighed.

"Tweek, coach wants to cut you from the team. I think I can convince him to let you stay, but you have to take tonight off." 

"W-why does he want to cut me?" 

"Its just..your not great under pressure." 

"Not always, last week, I scored the first down." 

"You didn't. We just paid the ref to say that to make you feel good about yourself."

"C'mon stan, don't kick me out. I can keep myself under control for tonight, plus even when I freak out, it doesn't get that bad anymore." 

"Tweek, it's for your good. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." 

" I'm not going to hurt myself, what is with you guys lately? you, Kyle and cartman have all been babying me recently, sm I that much of a cluts?"

"No, it's nothing like that, Kenny. We just-" stan stopped as he realized what he had just said.

"What did you just call me?" 

"Tweek, that's not important." 

"You called me Kenny! That's why you guys have been babying me lately. You guys don't see me as me, you just see me as the new Kenny! Did coach even want to cut me from the team, or is this just you trying to protect the new Kenny?" 

"No we don't see you like that. I just made a stupid mistake."

Tweek then threw his football helmet on the ground then took off his uniform.

"I can't believe this! I thought you guys were my friends, not fake friends like Craig, Clyde, and token. I'm done with you guys! Find yourself a new Kenny." 

"Tweek, wait-" stan stopped talking when he saw the bling necklace they had given tweek shortly before he had been kidnapped by apple for the first time on the floor.  
He picked up the necklace and watched tweek walk out.

(The bleachers) 

Polly waited on the bleachers while she watched her cosine, bebe, and her friend Wendy Testaburger practicing there cheer routine. She usually wasn't a big sports fan, but since her boyfriend, tweek was on the football team, she thought he would like to see her cheer him on along with everyone else in North park. She saw tweek walking out of the locker room.

"Hey, tweek." 

Tweek looked up at the stands and saw his girlfriend waving for him to walk up to her.  
He was about to when he heard a loud explosion coming from the Locker room. A thick purple mist flowed out of the locker room and it soon covered the whole football field.

The purple mist obscured tweeks   
Vision, he tried to find Polly in the bleachers but found nothing.

"Tweek help!" Polly shouted as she felt herself being dragged away by two older kids.

"Polly, where are you?!" Tweek yelled as he felt around the bleachers as the mist began to clear. 

Tweek coughed then looked around the bleachers but couldn't find Polly anywhere.

The jumbo screen on the left side of the field came on and showed butters in his professor Chaos costume.

"Attention residents of North Park, Wyoming. This is Your New Leader Professor Chaos speaking. This message is for the former superhero, Wonder tweek. As i speak your friends, stan, kyle and cartman, and your current girlfriend, Polly Stevens are being taken to my secret base.   
If you want them all back alive, you'll come and fight me..unless you're to chicken to face me." Chaos then laughed before the screen went blank.

The few people that were left in the stands began to Talk amongst themselves, unsure what was going on while tweek clenched his fists in anger.

He was still mad at stan, Kyle, and Cartman, but he wouldn't allow them to get hurt, and more importantly, chaos had kidnapped his girlfriend. Tweek Tweak may have been a powerless Nine-year-old boy, but wonder tweek was a powerhouse superhero who wouldn't let that stand, but even so, he couldn't save everyone by himself, he would need held. Maybe this would be an excellent way to find out who deserves to be the fifth member between Lizzy, Francis, brimmy, and Dog poo Petuski.

To be continued.


	14. Episode 14: tweek's gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek assembles his own gang tontry and find stan, Kyle and cartman.

Episode14: Tweeks gang 

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to North Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to North Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to North Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek]  
Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to Nouth Park, and meet some friends of mine.

Tweek Tweak looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't worn his wonder tweek costume in awhile, everything still fit but he felt weird wearing it again.

He heard a knock at the door, and his mother entered.

"Tweek,There is a boy here who is asking for you." 

"Thanks, mom, I'll be right out." 

" make sure you don't ruin that sweater. Your grandmother spent a lot of money on that." 

"Don't worry, and I won't." 

Wonder tweek then walked out of his bedroom and saw Scott Malkinson sitting on his couch.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Scott." 

"Its no problem. So what do you need?" Scott asked.

"Scott, before I left the locker room last night, I noticed you were talking to Kyle and cartman. When the gas-filled the locker room did you see what happened to Kyle and cartman?" 

"Actually, no. Kyle was letting me barrow his rash cream because I got an awful-" 

"Scott, I hate to be rude but, please don't tell me about your rash, can you just skip to the part were the gas came?" 

"Ok. Well right before it happened,Sophie had come down to give me a good luck kiss before the game started. I heard a loud poping sound coming from behind me so i grabbed Sophie and ran as far as I could till we were out of its range." 

Tweek looked down sadly as he heard this. Scott had done what tweek had wished to do, Save his girlfriend. 

"Well, thanks anyway, Scott. I hope Sophie is ok." 

"She's fine. She started to hold her breath as soon as she saw the gas coming. Anyway after we ran away from the field, we noticed some 6th graders leaving the area on their bikes. They had some kind of cart behind them." 

"The 6th graders? This goes a lot deeper then I thought."

"So now that I told you what you wanted to know, can I please have what you promised me?" 

Tweek got out a super-sized bag of Peanut Butter Cups.

"Thanks for the info, Scott." 

"No problem,tweek." Scott said as he grabbed his reward and left the tweak family apartment. 

Tweek sighed, then got out his phone and sent out four texts.

(Tweak coffee four Hut) 

Lizzy, Francis, Brimmy and Dog poo Petuski had been waiting at the empty coffee house for nearly an hour, their mysterious host had yet to show up.

"F#$k this, I'm leaving," Lizzy said.

"Hold on you can't leave just yet. What if he comes right after you leave? Then you won't get the chance to join the group." Brimmy said.

"Pfft, like I care what those Doughnut punchers think of me."   
Lizzy replied.

"Then why did you even want to join the group?" Francis asked.

"Because my stupid moms wanted me to make new friends," Lizzy replied.

"This place is filthy. I don't know how this place stays open." Dog poo Petuski said.

"Coming from the guy who makes it a habit to look dirty as heck," Brimmy said.

"That's enough!" 

The four then felt the room became cold. They looked to the entrance and saw the Ice hero himself, wonder tweek standing in the entrance.

"So, you're the fudge eater who texted us?" Lizzy asked.

"I am. Each of you applied to Stan's group and each of you were told there would be a test to see if you would be useful to us, the time to show your usefulness has come." 

"So, what's the test, and why aren't the other three here?" Francis asked.

"As of 5:21 pm yesterday Stanley marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric cartman, and Polly Stevens were kidnapped from St. Philip's catholic school by local goober, Butters Stotch or as you all may know him better as Professor Chaos. I'm going to rescue my former friends and current girlfriend but I can't do it alone. I'm going to need help and you four are the ones who are going to help me, each of you has a useful set of skills that I can use to help get them all back and once this is over I'm leaving the group so they'll be two open slots available." 

"So if we help you get the four of them back, two of us will be able to join stan's crew?" Dog poo Petuski asked.

Tweek nodded.

"Wait, why are you leaving stan's crew?" Francis asked.

Tweek twitched a few times as he remembered the last words stan said to him in the locker room.

"That's my Business. Anyway, before we do anything, I need to know the pretend powers each of you possesses. I have the power of ice and snow, Lizzy what can you do?" 

"I have the power of invincibility." Lizzy said.

Lizzy turned invisible, and only her clothes were seen before she turned back to her usual self.

"Francis?" 

"I can run faster than the speed of light," Francis said as he did a quick lap around the coffee house in a millisecond.

Tweek looked over at Dog poo Petuski.

"What can you do, Petuski?" 

Dog poo Petuski jumped off his chair and walked outside and lifted a Hummer and threw it far away.

"So, you've got super strength?" Tweek asked.

"That and good hearing," Petuski said as he walked back in.

"So that just leaves you, Brimmy. What can you do?" 

Fire exploded from Brimmy's hands.

"I can create and control fire. I would show you how much Damage I could do with it, but I'm sure you don't want me to Burn down your dad's coffee house." Brimmy said.

"Thank you,No." Tweek said.

"So what do we do now, wonder tweek?" Lizzy asked.

"We're going to pay Butters a little visit." 

(Stotch residents) 

Tweek, Lizzy, Francis, Brimmy, and Petuski waited outside the stotch apartment until butter's dad opened the front door.

"Can I help you, kids?" Mr. Stotch asked.

"Hello, Mr. Stotch is butters home?" Tweek asked while trying his best to hold back his twitching.

"Well, yes, but he's sick, so I'm afraid he won't be able to play right now." 

"Oh, don't worry, butters Barrowed my iPad charger cord the other day and I just came to get it back." 

"Oh, all right then." 

The five kids walked in.

"His room it down the hall to the right." 

"Thank you, Mr.Stotch. Lizzy, Petuski, you two come in with me. Brimmy, Francis, I want you two to stay out here and make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Stotch don't interrupt us." 

Francis and Brimmy both nodded.

Butters opened his eyes and saw tweek, Lizzy and Petuski entering his room.

"Oh, Hey, tweek. How did the game go yesterday? Did we show those Rich Snobs from Jackson elementary Who's boss?" Butters asked.

"Don't fuck with me, Butters. You know full well that the game never happened because of the explosion you caused." 

"Tweek, I have no idea what you are talking about. Iv been here for the past two days recovering from the flu." 

"O really? Then who's this on the jumbotron then?" Lizzy said as she showed butters the professor Chaos video.

"Wow, he looks like a terrifying person, Tweek. I'd hate to piss him off." Butters said.

Tweek grabbed butters by the hair and slammed his face on a wooden nightstand! 

"Stop f@#king around, Butters! Tell me were Polly, stan, kyle, and cartman are!" Tweek shouted.

"I don't know," Butters said as blood ran down his nose.

"fine then you only brought this on yourself. Lizzy, Petuski, ruff him up." 

Lizzy grabbed butters and threw him against his closet door! 

Butters spat a small amount of blood and looked up as Petuski grabbed his shirt.

"Please, I promise I didn't do it." Butters pleaded.

"Wrong answer!" Petuski said as he punched butters in the back of the head! His face hit the ground hard! 

"Last chance butters. If you don't have tall us were they are, I'm going to have Brimmy come in here and set you on fire." Tweek said as his twitching became more violent.

"I'm not lying tweek. I was mad at you guys, but I didn't cause that explosion. I wanted to give you, stan, kyle, and cartman all bad rashes by putting poison ivy in your uniforms, I got there too late and I was only able to put poison ivy into one uniform, and later I found out it wasn't even any of yours, I'd accidentally put it in Scott Malkinson's uniform." 

"What about the video that played on the jumbotron?" 

"That's was an old one I made a few months ago, look on my phone under the video itll say the date I made it." 

Petuski grabbed Butters phone and looked in the video section.

"He's right, tweek," Petuski said.

"Who else besides you would have access to your phone?" Tweek asked. 

"No one." Butters said.

A thought then popped into tweeks head.

"Wait, did you upload that video to the cloud?" 

"Ya, why?" 

"Butters, for what it's worth, I'm sorry, but at the same time, I'm also not that sorry because you were going to put poison ivy in all our uniforms. Petuski, kick him in the stomach." 

Petuski did so.

"Lizzy, Petuski, let's go! I got what I wanted."

Lizzy and Petuski looked at each other for a a moment then followed tweek out the door.

"Did I miss something or did we leave with no clue about what happened to your friends?" Petuski asked as the five left the stotch apartment.

"I got plenty. I think I know now where they might be." Tweek said.

( Apple Park, Cupertino, California) 

Gregory watched the camera feed from his office. It seemed Tweek was catching on faster than Gregory had originally hoped..no matter everything was still going according to plan.  
Soon Tweek and his little gang would join Stan, kyle, cartman, and Polly here in Beautiful Cupertino.

Gregory then turned his chair and looked up at the wall to see Stan, kyle, cartman, and Polly all encased in carbonite.

To be continued 

Please comment


	15. Episode 15: Snakeheads and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip hunts the waterways of Wyoming for the Deadly Snakehead while tweek learns that stan still cares about him.

Episode15: Snakeheads and Revelations 

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to North Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to North Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to North Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek]  
Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to Nouth Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(Snake River, Wyoming) 

Pip rowed the small fishing boat he and his adoptive father now occupied. Pip had Been adopted by the trucker who had picked him and his friends up in California and brought them here to Wyoming. Though his new parents weren't as refined as his last foster family, pip had to admit they were more openly loving then his other families had been, tonight his Adoptive father was taking pip out for night fishing.

"ok, pip, hand me that poll." 

Pip handed his new father his fishing pole while pip picked up his own.

"You ever been fishing before, pip?" Rick asked.

"I did a few times before I moved here to the States, I used to fish in the River Thames for food, but I never fished with anything this advanced." 

Pip then felt a tug on his line.

"Oh, I believe iv got one." 

"Reel it in before it gets away," Rick said.

Pip used every amount of strength his cyborg body could muster.

"Iv almost got it!" 

The line then snapped, and pip fell over into the boat.

"Shoot..oh well, don't worry, son. We'll just try again." Rick said.

"Oh, no, Richard. I'm going to get that fish!" 

Pip then rolled up his sleeves and jumped into the river.

"No! Oh, Jesus, please save my boy." Ricked prayed as he looked into the dark water.

Pip shot out of the water and landed on the boat with a four foot long fish in his arms.

"No need to worry, Richard. I have captured my fish." 

Rick crossed himself, then looked down at the fish and was immediately horrified.

"Oh my god. We have to get this to fish and wildlife immediately!" 

Why? I thought we were at least going to try and keep fishing for an hour or so?" 

"Never mind that now, pip. We gotta get out of here asap, I'll get you a happy meal on the way there." 

Rick then rowed back to shore and threw the fish in the trunck of his pick up truck and strapped pip into his seat and drove like hell away! 

(Tweak residence, North park, Wyoming) 

Tweek walked into his room and was followed by Brimmy, Francis, Lizzy and Petuski.

"So what should we do now, Boss?" Brimmy asked.

"The plan is simple. Tomorrow we get on a plane to California, once we land there we make our way to apple park in Cupertino." 

"How do we get in there? I heard on the news that apple park was shut down because of a gas leak." Petuski asked.

Tweek began to twitch.

"It wasn't a gas leak. That was just a cover-up story, a bunch of Mutant animal hybrids escaped and began killing and eating everything they saw. Me, stan, kyle, cartman, wendy, and pip barely made it out of there alive. I don't know what it's going to be like when we get there, so be prepared for anything." 

"So, I guess we better get some sleep then," Francis said as he and the other three got out sleeping bags.

"Wait, I didn't say that you guys had to sleep here," Tweek said.

"We know, but we thought since your leader now, we should stick by you until we rescue your friends. we already told our parents that we were staying here tonight," Brimmy said.

Tweek sighed as he got in bed and covered himself with a blanket.

"Hey tweek, can I ask you something?" Petuski asked.

"Ugh, sure," Tweek answered.

"When we went to butters apartment yesterday, you seemed to know a lot about professor Chaos, did you and the rest of the stans crew fight him before?" 

"A few times. The first time i fought him was right before I officially joined Stan's crew." 

Tweek noticed that Petuski, Lizzy, Francis, and Brimmy looked his with fascination.

"Really? What happened?" Lizzy asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you guys on the flight tomorrow." 

"Ok then can you at least tell us why you are you leaving the group?" Brimmy asked.

Tweek looked away from them for a moment, then began to speak.

"When I officially joined the group, everything changed for the better. I had friends, a girlfriend, Craig stopped bullying me, and I would often go out on exciting Adventures, but for the past few weeks, I had noticed that stan, Kyle, and cartman had been babying me lately. At first, I thought they were just protective, but I was wrong. Ladt friday night was going to be our first game against our new school's old rivals, Jackson elementary. I was studying our team's playbook when stan approached me and tried to convince me to go home early, I told him that I didn't want to go, but then stan told me that coach wanted to cut me from the team, I knew he was just lying to me." 

"What happened after that?" Lizzy asked.

"We argued and near the end of it, stan accidentally called me Kenny. That was the name of his dead friend who I was supposed to replace. Stan, Kyle, and cartman never saw me as there new friend, they just saw me as the next Kenny. That's why I'm leaving the group after we rescue them. I'm warning you guys if you do still want to join them then be ready only to be seen as the next Kenny. They won't love you for who you are." 

"I disagree, Boss," Brimmy said.

"No offense brimmy, but iv never seen any of them hang out with you so you'll forgive me when I say that you wouldn't know what they were thinking." 

"Your right, I don't know them very well or what stan was thinking when he told you this but I do know that what your thinking about name confusion is a common misconception, you see when you call one of your best friends by the name of another best friend, it's because you think of them both as close loved ones. So even though stan did make a mistake with your name, it shows that he does indeed love you."

"Not to pile on, but I know for a fact that stan wasn't lying to you about being cut from the team." Francis said.

"How would you know?" Tweek asked.

" I'm on the team with you tweek, and I was heading to the locker room with everyone else, and I overheard them talking about cutting you," Francis said.

tweek looked down for a moment.  
Was Brimmy right? Had stan been telling him the truth? He then felt around for his bling necklace,whenever he had to think he would usually fiddle with it but he couldn't find it. He then remembered that he had taken it off and thrown it away in the locker room.

"you ok, Boss?" Lizzy asked.

"To be honest, no. I feel like sh*t for accusing stan of not caring about me." Tweek said.

"Don't feel bad tweek because that doesn't help anyone. Focus all those feelings you have into rescuing the guys and your girlfriend, Tomorrow." Petuski said.

Tweek smiled.

"Your right, thanks, guys." 

Brimmy was about to say something when the door opened, and four gnomes came in.

"What the hell are those things?!" Francis yelled.

"Don't worry, there with me," Tweek said as he got out of bed.

"What do you have to report, colonel?" 

"We weren't able to get much, but we at least got something that you might be interested in." The lead gnome said as he handed tweek a flash drive.

"Now, I'd like our payment, please?" 

Tweek sighed and got out two pairs of underwear and gave it to the lead gnome.

"So have you guys found out a way actually to make a profit yet?" Tweek asked.

"Not yet, but we will soon." 

The gnomes left the bedroom.

"What the heck just happened?" Lizzy asked.

"Don't worry about that right now. We need to decipher this data. Brimmy, your up." 

Tweek handed Brimmy the flash drive and he immediately plugged it into his laptop.

"Prodigious, look at this!" Brimmy said.

"Did you just say Prodigious? Petuski asked.

Brimmy blushed then looked away.

"Ya,so?" 

"Nothing Izzy." 

Francis and Lizzy giggled.

"What's so funny?" 

"We didn't know you were such a Digimon fan. I bet izzy was your favorite character," Francis said.

"He is, and there is nothing wrong with Digimon. It's 100% better than the pokemon." 

"Focus, Brimmy!" Tweek shouted.

"Right, sorry. Tweek, your gonna have to cancel our flight to Cupertino." 

"Why?" 

"According to the information I just got from this flash drive, most of Apple's major assets and higher-ups have been relocated to another facility." 

"Where is it?" 

Brimmy sighed.

"The facility is located in Eismitte, Greenland." 

(Tucker residents) 

Tricia tucker was walking to her room when she overheard her older brother Craig talking to someone.

She looked through his doorway and saw Craig talking to a hologram of a boy with blond hair and a British accent.

"I only need you to keep them distracted for the next two days after that everything will be completed." The British boy said.

"It wouldn't be that hard just to kick their asses and keep them from bothering you. I can do that if you want," Craig replied.

"No, I want Tweek and his little rabble to become part of my collection and once there all out of the way, North park will be yours for the taking." 

Tricia noticed her brother smiling as the hologram boy said this. 

Craig nodded before the hologram dissolved.

What was Craig up too? Tricia thought to herself.

The door opened and Craig looked down at his younger sister.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Tricia?" Craig asked.

"I live here too, Craig. I was checking the hall for your stupid rat's poo, you know how mad Daddy and mommy get when it poops on the floor, and you don't pick it up." 

"Strip isn't a rat, and she's a beautiful Guinea pig!" Craig said as he slammed the door in his sister's face! 

Tricia stuck out her tongue before walking back to her room.

She had to warn Tweek, she owed him that. Back when tweek had been in Craig's gang, he had always been kind to her while the rest of her brother's friends had taunted and Bullied her. 

(Fish & game station) 

Rick threw the Snakehead corps onto an examination table.

"Where exactly did you find this?" A Fish & Game officer asked as he examined the fish.

"Up near the Snake river, my Boy here caught it." 

"Well son, it's good you caught   
this, if you hadn't, we might never have known these little bastards had come up this far north." 

"I don't see why a simple fish is such a cause for concern, what's the worst thing it can do?" Pip asked.

"Snakehead fish compete with native species for food and habitat. Some might out-compete important native or other established predatory fish that share the same habitat." 

"What will happen to the native species in the snake river, now?" Rick asked.

"Well, we're going to check the local waterways and other nearby rivers and lakes so we are sure that the Snakeheads haven't spread." 

"How long do you think this search and destroy mission will take?"

"That's hard to say. It all depends on the severity of the infestation, it could be months or years till the rivers and lakes are safe to fish again." 

Pip noticed how sad his adoptive father looked after hearing this.

"Well, C'mon pip, let's get home before your mother starts to worry." 

Before leaving, pip quickly scanned the Snakehead corps.

On the way home, pip searched his data banks for as much information on the Snakehead fish he could find. By the time he had returned to Rick's home, he had finally found the perfect way to exterminate these little fishies, but he couldn't do it alone, he would need help.

To be continued


	16. Tweeks vs Craig's gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig have a rematch with each others gangs

Episode16: Tweeks gang vs Craig's gang 

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to North Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to North Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to North Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to Nouth Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(St. Philip's catholic school) 

Butters closed his locker and saw tweek waiting for him at the exit. He thought about leaving another way, but he didn't want to give tweek satisfaction. 

Tweek blocked butters from walking out of the building when he came to the door.

"Butters, can we talk in private?" Tweek asked.

"Why, You want to beat me up again?" Butters responded.

"No, I wanna apologize." 

Tweek motioned for butters to follow him to the football field. Tweek sat down on the bleachers, and butters sat next to him. 

"Butters, I'm sorry that I falsely accused you the other day, and I'm sorry that Lizzy, Petuski, and I kicked your ass the other day too." 

Butters didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Why did they kick me out? I did everything they wanted me to do, I stood by them in every Adventure, and they still kicked me out!" 

"Butters, I thi-" 

"What's so special about you anyway!? You're a freaking Weirdo, tweek! I'm normal, and they kicked me out, but they keep a weirdo like you. That's fucked up!" 

Tweek noticed butters began to cry while saying this. Tweek gave him a tissue.

"I'm sorry, tweek. I didn't mean to say those mean things to you. It's just...I don't know why they hate me so much." 

"They don't hate you, Butters." 

"Yes, they do. They never cared about me. They only wanted Kenny back." 

"Butters, when you were with them, did they call you Kenny by mistake?" 

"Dozens of times, why?" 

"Brimmy was telling me how when you confuse the names of people your friends with its because you love them. Butters, I know stan, kyle, and cartman are assholes, but i think they pushed you away because they were beginning to care about you and they didn't want to go through more heartache if you died." 

"I'm not Kenny, he died all the time. I never died once." 

"I know, and they probably knew that too, but I think they just didn't want to take the chance." 

Butters looked down for a moment, then back tweek.

"If what your saying is true, then why did they have the tryouts and bring you in?" 

"I thought about that a lot. Humans are social creatures. Even if we push away the people we love, there's always going to be that one sense of crushing loneliness that will never go away. I think that's why they had the tryouts and wanted me to come into the group because They didn't want to be alone.   
But I guess that feeling only lasted so long before their fear of another friend dying took over again; oh, I think that's why since the past few weeks they've been so protective of me." 

"Do you think they ever would have kicked you out too?" 

Tweek shrugged.

"I don't know, I just really don't know. Listen Butters, Brimmy, Lizzy, Francis, Petuski and I are going to need as much help as we can get for saving stan, kyle, cartman, and Polly.  
Even a Villain Like Professor Chaos would be helpful." 

Butters didn't answer; he only got up and walked away from the field.

Tweek sighed. At least he had tried.

Tweek then grabbed his backpack and began to walk towards the bus.

Pip ran up to tweek and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tweek, can I have a moment of your time?" 

"Not right now, Pip. I'm going to miss the bus." 

"My mother will drop you off, please just hear me out." 

"Fine, what do you need to talk about?" 

"Tweek I know that you,Lizzy, Brimmy, Francis and Dog poo Petuski need as much help as you can with your rescue of stan, Kyle, Eric and Polly. I can help you with the rescue operation, but I need something from you and your gang of mercenaries."

"They're not mercenaries, pip. There my friends. What do you need?" 

"I need your help. As you know the snake river runs right by North park, a large part of this town's income is the fishing industry, and now there may be an infestation of Snakehead fish, these fish may destroy the fragile ecosystem here in Wyoming and-" 

"Cut to the chase, pip." Tweek interrupted. 

"Right, I need your help with killing all these fishes. If you do, then I will join your group and help you rescue your mates. You'll need me to help you break them out of the Coffin." 

"The Coffin?" 

"That's what Apple called their base in Eismitte. It's where they send captured corporate spies, competitors and were project Welteroberung is currently being constructed." 

"How did you know that the guys are being held at this place?" 

"I heard around school that you found out that stan, kyle, and cartman were kidnapped and you assumed it was an apple. After that, it was easy for me to figure out were they were sent since there Headquarters in Cupertino is still overrun with mutants." 

"I don't even know how we would even get to Greenland, it's not like flights is going from Cheyenne to whatever the capital of Greenland is." 

"Its Nuuk." 

"Right, it's not like there are flights from here going to Nuuk, so I don't even know how we were going to save them." 

"It's not as hard as you think, I know how to get us there, but I will only tell you and help you if you help me tack care of this Snakehead problem." 

"Why do you care so much about some stupid fish?" 

"I don't care much about it myself, but My Adoptive parents care about it. My new father works 70 hours over eight days, the only thing that gives him anything to look forward too is fishing, it gives him so much joy, and I'd hate to see him lose that. Rick and his wife, Paula have been varying good to me and I would at least like to save the one thing that gives them both such great joy." 

"How are we evan going to be able to kill these things?" 

"Oh that won't be hard, Iv found the perfect solution for the Snakeheads, I just need your help with it." 

As the two boys were taking. Craig, Clyde and token all watched.

"You think they've figured it out yet, Craig?" Clyde asked.

"They're getting too close, we can't let them leave for another days. Clyde, your gonna have to call your uncle Again.  
we're going to need more of his special fish. Token call the 6th graders and tell them to meet us at the river." Craig said.

(Pip's house) 

Pip showed tweek, Lizzy, Brimmy   
,Petuski and Francis a projection of the snakehead he had captured the other day.

"What we see here is an Above average giant Snakehead, they are vary aggressive creatures, especially when they're guarding their eggs. The one I captured the other day was male, so the female is still out there, and if I'm correct, she is still carrying her young. We need to find and kill her and any other possible fertile males and females in the river." 

"It seems wrong to kill a whole species like this, can't we just put them somewhere else?" Francis asked.

"No. The Snakehead is an invasive species, I know it seems cruel but they will destroy the fragile ecosystem of this state." 

"So, what exactly do you need us to do?" Petuski asked.

"Iv developed a poison that will only be lethal to the Snakeheads themselves all other fish and other life in the river will be safe the only problem with it is it needs to be dispensed in several different areas in the river so we can make sure that it spreads further downriver." 

"Hey boss, why are we doing this? I thought we were going to leave today?" Lizzy whispered to tweek.

"Plans have changed. we're going to need as much help as we can get if we were going to save the guys successfully, pip still has a lot of info on Apple, and he'll help us get into Eismitte." 

"How are we gonna spread this poison into different parts of the river?" Brimmy asked.

"Not to worry, my parents have several small rowboats, we can have two within a boat. Once we've spread enough of the poison, the snakehead population should die out...here anyway." 

(The snake river, an hour later) 

"This is so stupid, why are we even doing this, Craig?" Clyde said as he pushed another tank of Snakeheads into the river.

"Gregory said that we need to distract tweek and those other kids for the next few days." 

"Then what?!" Token asked angrily.

"Then well have free iPhone 12's plus we'll be the top group in North park. We won't have do whatever Stan and his crew want to do and we won't have to deal with stupid supernatural sh*t happening every week!" 

Clyde and token both nodded then flipped another tank over into the river.

"What the Bloody hell are you Tossers doing?!" 

The three boys turned their heads and saw Pip, tweek, Brimmy, Petuski, Lizzy and Francis stepping out of the Bushes, each one with a medium-sized canister in their hands.

"Stop that right now, your ruining the ecosystem!" Pip shouted as his face became red! 

"Ugh, no were not. We're just releasing these fish back into the wild." Clyde said.

"They Don't belong here! Pip told us all about these fish and what there doing to the ecosystem." Francis said.

"Why are you creeps even here? If you wanted to return these things to their natural habitat, then wouldn't you have to go through Fish and game or something?" Lizzy asked.

"That's none of your business, Tomboy," Clyde said.

"Ya know Craig, releasing a species of fish back into its natural habitat doesn't sound like something you would do. Why are you doing this?" Tweek asked.

Craig glared at his former sidekick.

"Like Clyde said, that's none of your business. Why don't you go back to your apartment and do what you do best tweek, be a complete weirdo." Craig said.

"You can't talk to the boss like that!" Brimmy shouted.

"Boss, is that what they're calling you now tweek?" 

Tweek began to jitter and shook as he heard this.

"Ha, I thought so. Something you guys should know, Twee here is no real boss. He's just a weirdo who needs to be someone's lapdog." 

Tweek took a deep breath then began to calm down.

"You know what your problem is, Craig? You seem always to have this need to be bully and ridicule everyone around you. Thats probably why you keep these Token and clyde around,there no better! Token, you talk down to everyone because there not rich. I once saw you try and offer a homeless guy $50, then threw it into the water fountain and said he had to fish it out himself! Clyde, you cry so much that it's embarrassing for you and everyone else around you. Your Nine years old for goodness sake, stop acting like a seven-year-old! It's amazing to think you three thought you could be the next ruling group in North Park." 

Craig was surprised.

"How did you learn that?" Craig asked.

"A little birdie told me." 

Craig's little sister Tricia then came out of the bushes.

"Little Trish here told me about your conversations with Gregory and how she found the used smoke bomb canisters under your bed. Tell us what Gregory is up too." 

"Or what?" 

"Or we'll beat the ever-loving crap out of you Donut punchers," Lizzy said.

"How are ya gonna do that?" Clyde asked with an evil grin on his face 

"Cause there's six of us and only three of you," Petuski said.

"Are you sure about that?" Craig asked as he snapped his fingers and a large group of sixth-graders rode up on their bikes and stopped behind Craig.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here. A bunch of fourths who need a good ass-kicking." The lead 6th grader said.

"Ew, what's wrong with your face?" Lizzy said as she looked at the 6th grad leader.

"Nothing's wrong with my face!" 

"You look like a silent movie monster." 

"No one talks to Little Dick like that!" 

"Wait, your name is little Dick ?" Brimmy asked.

"Ya, my dads name is big Dick."

"Your family has some really weird names."Petuski said 

"Thats it! I'm gonna make you drink a whole thing of Tabasco sauce!" 

"Not while we're around!" 

Call girl jumped down from a large rock. Doctor Timmy came out of the shadows along with Captin Diabetes and a strange-looking hero with an old fashioned gas mask on.

"Now, at least it's a fair fight!" Petuski said.

"Let's get, um!" 

The two groups charged at each other.

Lizzy turned herself invisible and gave the 6th grade leader an atomic wedgy! 

Francis ran around three sixth graders until they passed out from lack of oxygen! 

Petuski grabbed a huge bolder and flung it at four sixth graders! 

Brimmy shot a fireball a skinny sixth grader! The sixth grader then ran into the river to put the flames out, but the Snakeheads then attacked him! 

"What the f@$k!" The sixth-grader screamed as he was eaten alive! 

Tweek froze one-sixth grader and punched another one in the ball! He looked over his shoulder to see that the other fourth-graders were winning the battle.

Call girl and captain Diabetes were beating the snot out two sixth graders while Dr Timmy used his mental abilities to fling the four remaining sixth-graders into the sky. Tweek then felt something sharp against his neck.

"Tell them to back off, or I'll cut your throat!!" 

The other fourth-graders all glared at Craig.

"Let him go, Craig." The New masked hero said in a Deep voice.

Craig looked around for Token and Clyde but couldn't find them anywhere. They must have taken off like the cowards they were. Craig looked down and saw tweek looking up at him definitely.

" let me go, Craig. If you don't, your going to be in a world of hurt." 

"Shut up! I'm not going to take orders from you." 

Craig then felt a hard punch to the face and fell into the snow! 

Lizzy re-appeared and grabbed tweek before he hit the group.

"You ok,wonder tweek?" Lizzy asked.

Tweek nodded as she helped him up. He then looked down at Craig for a moment.

"Hey, Craig." 

Craig opened his eyes and saw tweek flipping him off with both hands before falling into unconsciousness.

"Now that that's over with can we please spread the canisters out before the snakeheads get downriver," Pip said.

"Pip is right. Everyone pair up and get the canisters is the water before Wyoming becomes a Snakehead farm."

Everyone did so expect call girl and the masked hero.  
They both walked up to tweek and looked down at Craig.

"What a loser," Wendy said 

"Wendy I gotta ask, how did you know we needed help?" Tweek asked.

"He told me," Wendy said as she pointed to the masked hero. He then took off his mask a reveled himself to be Butters Stotch.

"Butters? I thought you were a villain?" 

"Not anymore wonder tweek, professor Chaos is dead. Now I'm the Masked hero Buttersstar, guardian of Earth!" Butters shouted.

"That's my job." 

Everyone looked up to see mint Barry crunch landing by tweek.

To be continued 

Please comment


	17. The rise of Milie Larson part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milie Larson joins tweeks gang as they go to Greenland to save stan, Kyle, cartman and polly

THE RISE MILIE LARSON part 1 

(Larson residents, North park, Wyoming) 

Millie Larson tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a strange Dream or judging by how bad it was. Perhaps it was a nightmare. In her Nightmare, she felt so cold. Around her were several corpses or kids that looked familiar to her.

"Millie!" She heard two voices say,she looked forward to see two beings battling each other.

One was a boy around her age, and he had one hand stretched out to her while the other person he was battling was a hideous older man who also had his hand stretched out to her.

"Help me!" Both figures cried out to her. 

Millie then opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom.

She wiped her forehead and cleaned sweat off of it.

What the heck was that dream trying to tell me? Millie thought.

She grabbed her phone and saw that it was only 11:45 pm. Millie sighed. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a loud, clanking sound coming from outside.

She got out of bed and ran to her window and saw that her Next-door Neighbor, Pip was letting Her friend Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak, and Scott Malkinson into his basement.

What the heck are they doing at this time of night? Millie thought. Was it some kind of party? It was a little late for that. She grabbed her coat and quietly walked out of her mother's bungalow. 

She tried to make as little noise as she could but unfortunately this didn't help with the loud crunching sound coming from the snow as her slippers stepped in it. 

She lifted the rusty basement Door and slowly walked down the cement steps and saw several kids from her school.  
Tweek Tweak, Brimmy, Francis Lizzy, Petuski, Wendy Testaburger, Tricia tucker, Scott Malkinson, Butters Stotch, Bradley Biggle, Pip Pirrip, and Timmy Burch. 

"So the portal will take us to the room were they store there failed projects and from there we will make our way to prison level 3. After we free our comrades, we may have to free other prisoners to make a big enough commotion, so we have a better chance of escaping." Pip said.

"How would freeing prisoners to help us?" Butters asked.

"Because the apple stormtroopers will be too busy chasing after them to notice us," Pip replied.

"And your sure Stan, kyle, eric, and Polly will be there?" Tweek asked.

"If my calculations are correct whitch i assure you they are." 

"This sounds pretty easy," Scott said.

"If afraid it won't. To get to the prison level and back were going to have to fight both ways. And these aren't your average storm troopers we'll be dealing with,thes are the best of the best were going to be dealing with." 

"What are you guys doing?" 

Everyone looked up to see Millie Larson walking down the steps.

Brimmy and Lizzy threw a blanket over there map of Greenland.

"Millie, what are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"I woke up from a dream and saw you guys coming down here." 

" I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave. This home belongs to my adoptive parents and technically your breaking and entering." 

"Should we kill her, Boss? She could because spy from apple." Lizzy whispered to tweek.

"You need to work on your whispering, Lizzy." 

Brimmy and Francis ran up the steps and grabbed millie.

"Hey, let me go!" Millie shouted as the two boys brought her down.

"Let's throw her in the closet. We'll find out what she knows when we get back," Petuski said. 

"Unfortunately, no. My new parents come down here every morning to exercise, and since they keep their equipment in that closet, they would notice her instantly." Pip said.

"Maybe Timmy could use his mental powers to make her forget seeing us, could you, Timmy?" Butters asked.

Timmy shook his head no.

Tweek sighed.

"I guess we have no choice but to take her with us," Tweek said.

"Are you loco, Boss? What if she's a spy?" Francis asked.

"We don't have anywhere else to put here, Francis. We can't keep her here because pip's parents might find her and we can't just let her go because she might run off and tell apple." Tweek replied.

" I'm not a spy! For goodness sake, you've all known me for years. Wendy, you were the first friend I made when my family moved up here from Savannah." 

"Sorry about this, Millie, but we can't take that chance. I hate to think what could be happening to my Sweet Toolshed," Wendy said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, wendy." 

Tricia tucker then covered Millie's mouth with duck tape. 

Tricia then gave millie the shush symbol. 

Millie glared at Tricia.

Tweek put his hand on pip's shoulder.

"Pip, I think its time." 

Pip nodded then took out a small Necklett shaped like the Apple logo, he tapped the center of the necklett and it began to transform into a large portal.

"So how come you didn't use this when you captured the guys and me last month?" Tweek asked.

"Oh well, this will be the first time I've ever really used it. You see, when I was given it, I was told that it had a 1 in 50 chance of actually working." 

"Wait, there's a chance this won't work?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes and an also very possible chance that we may all die in processes." 

"Wait. What?!" Brimmy asked.

"There's no time to wait and test it..I'll go through first," Tweek said.

"Tweek,no...I'll go first." Dog poo Petuski said.

Pip punched in the coordinates, and Dog poo Petuski jumped into the portal! 

Everyone stared at the portal for five minutes until Petuski jumped back out, covered in a pinkish purple slime. 

"Hey, guys, it works!" Petuski said as he wiped the slime off of his clothes.

"Where did the portal take you?" Pip asked.

"I don't know. It was some kind of warehouse." 

"Then my calculations were correct well I guess its time we all enter," Pip said.

Tricia was about to enter when tweek stopped her.

"Not you, Tricia. Your too young beside you've helped us enough. You should go home." Tweek said.

Tricia shook her head no then pointed to the portal.

"I wanna go," Tricia said.

"Your too young, Tricia. If something bad happened to you, I would never forgive myself." 

"I can take care of myself, tweek." 

"No, you can't. You live right across the street, get your coat and go!" 

Tricia gave tweek a Dirty look and walked out of the basement.

"Gee tweek, you were a little rough on her, don't you think?"   
Butters asked.

"I'm not gonna let a little girl get hurt on this mission, Butters." 

"Your right..but maybe next time you could say it to her in a nicer way. She looks up to you, Tweek. In the future, just say it in a way that doesn't make her feel like she's a Burden. I know what that's like." 

Tweek nodded then walked into the portal followed by Pip, Brimmy, Francis, Lizzy, Petuski, Call girl, Bradley, Doctor Timmy, captain Diabetes and then only Butters and millie were left.

"O geez, I'm sorry about this, Millie, but look on the bright side, were going on a thrilling adventure."

Millie tried to say something but couldn't because of the tape. 

"Oops, sorry, I forgot about the tape on your face." 

Butters then ripped it away!

"Ow! You Maron! Why didn't you just gently pull it off?!" Millie shouted angrily.

"Sorry, this is my first time doing this," Butters said as he led millie into the portal.

She closed her eyes as she and butters entered it. It felt like they were walking through Jell-O, then as quickly as it started, it was over. She felt nothing but an intense cold overtake her. 

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a dark warehouse filled with Broken machinery and old computers.

"Well it seems my calculations were correct, all we need to do now is access to the main data files, Brimmy I believe that sort of thing is within your area of expertise?" Pip said.

Brimmy nodded and got out his laptop. 

"Ok I'm in the system, I just need to get through a few firewalls, and I'm in!" 

"Shush! You want the whole place to hear us?" Call girl whispered.

"Sorry...anyway I'm looking through the Data logs right now, and here they are in cell block seven on level 4. It looks like you were wrong pip." 

Pip huffed and looked away. 

"Well, maybe they were moved there, I could have been right," Pip replied.

"It doesn't matter who was right, all that matters right now is that we find Polly and the guys and get out of here as quick as possible. Petuski, your up." 

Petuski nodded and used all the super-strength he could muster and forcibly opened the steel doors to the warehouse! 

Once the door opened, the kids were met by a Squad of Red Armored Apple Stormtroopers. 

"Halt, Identify yourselves immediately or you will be killed on sight!" The lead stormtrooper said.

Doctor Timmy put his fingers to his head and closed his eyes. Each Stormtroopers Blaster flew out of there hands and into the air! 

"Let's get em!" Francis shouted.

Each child attacked several stormtroopers! 

Millie watched in amazement as her school mates fought these armored adults. 

One stormtrooper who was on patrol heard the commotion And saw the fight happening. He couldn't get a shot off at any of the attackers except one orange-haired girl near the warehouse entrance. He aimed his blaster at her and pulled the trigger! 

"Millie, Look out!" Tweek shouted as he pushed her out of the way and froze the trooper that shot at her to the wall! 

"Is everyone ok?" Tweek asked as he helped millie up.

"We're all fine." Call girl said. 

"Brimmy, where do we go from here?" 

Brimmy then got out his laptop and looked through a Digital schematic of the facility.

"There's an elevator down the hall that can take us to level 4," Brimmy said.

"Lead the way." 

As the group left, one stormtrooper pulled himself up and got out his Halo-communicator.

(Gregory's office) 

Gregory was listening to the Goldberg Variations while Drinking a glass of Alizé. He got the message on his Halo-phone. 

"What is it, Tx-5397?" Gregory asked as he took a sip.

"My lord, the Children have arrived and are now on there a way to level 4." 

Gregory smiled as he heard this.

"Resplendent. Make sure that Stan and the others are waiting for them...oh and one last thing, Tx-5397. Did you notice an orange-haired girl with short pigtails in the group?" 

"Y-yes Sir, why?" 

"Nothing that concerns you, Trooper. Send a battalion to meet the children on level 4." 

Gregory then ended the transmission. He then turned his chair around and looked into a dark mirror. 

"Everything is happening as you said it would, my lord." 

Arthur D. Levinson appeared in the Mirror instead of Gregory's reflection.

"Good. Once my granddaughter is in our custody, the world will be mine for the taking." 

"Yes, my lord. What then shall we do with stan, Kyle, Eric, and tweek?" 

"They will serve as examples to those we would rise against us." 

"And the other children?" 

Levinson smiled.

"They will be used as test subjects for our new Nerve gas." 

(prison level 4) 

Two red stormtroopers were guarding the entrance when they heard the Doors open.

"Show your IDs immediately!" 

"Mint Barry blast!" The two stormtroopers were blown against the walls and fell into unconsciousness.

"All right everyone looks through each cell and call out if you see Polly, Stan, Kyle, and Eric." 

Everyone began to look through each cell.

Millie looked over at tweek and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Uh tweek, Thanks for saving me back there. I still have no idea what's going on here, but thanks at least for saving me from a stay blaster bolt." 

"Its no problem, Millie. You shouldn't even be here. I'm sorry that you are. The least I can do is keep you safe while we are here." 

Millie blushed. 

She had never really noticed up until now but tweek was very handsome. 

"Hello, Tweek."

Tweek turned his head and saw his girlfriend Polly Stevens walking up to him and Milie. Stan, Kyle and cartman followed her.

"Polly!" Tweek shouted as he ran towards her. 

Before tweek could hug her, Polly kicked him in the stomach then punched him in the throat! 

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you tweek, but my New Masters have ordered me to kill you." 

To be continued 

Please comment


	18. The rise of millie Larson part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie learns that she has more in common with Arthur Levinson than she thought.
> 
> Call girl finds a way to break toolshed out of his control

The rise Millie Larsen part 2

Polly pulled Tweek up by his sweater and began to punch him in the face repeatedly! 

"Polly, Stop! You're going to hurt him." Call girl shouted as she tried to run towards Tweek to help him,but Toolshed got in her way.

"Stan, you can't just stand here and let this happen to Tweek." 

"Do Not move any further. If you do, I will use extreme force on you." Toolshed said.

"Do you hear yourself, Stan? Why are you talking like some Robot?" 

"I will not warn you again, step back." 

"Stan..this isn't you. Please come back to me." 

Call girl then took one of Toolsheds gloved hands in hers and put it against her cheek.   
She took a deep breath and looked into the ice Blue eyes of the boy she loved. 

Toolshed pulled his hand back and punched Call Girl in the face! 

"What the F#$k, Stan?!" 

The human kite flew into the air and shot a Net down on Lizzy, Petuski, Francis, and Brimmy. 

The Coon slashed Doctor Timmy's forehead and kicked Mint Barry crunch in the chest! 

Butters and Captin Diabetes were about to run in and help when they were hit by a Stun blast and fell to the floor.

Pip turned his head and saw a battalion of Red armored Stormtroopers aiming their Blasters at him and his friends. A Tall Stormtrooper with shining Chrome armor and a long black and red cap stepped out of the elevator. 

"FN-2187, it is so good have you back." The Chrome Trooper said.

"Pip, who is that?" Tweek asked   
as he spits out a small amount of blood. 

"One of Apple's celebrity Soldiers. A man with an even greater Singing voice then joshes gad, Daveed Diggs." 

(Gregory's office) 

Gregory looked out the window and saw his engineers working on project Welteroberung. Soon the world would be his..well not his but Arthur D. Levinson's. Gregory knew he would be part of the New world order and that was good enough.

The Door opened and Daveed Diggs Brought in Wendy, Tweek, and Millie.

"The Prisoners you requested, sir." 

"Thank you, Captain Diggs. Return to your post and continue to oversee Preparations for project Welteroberung." Gregory said.

Diggs nodded and left the room.

"You three are so lucky to be here. You all are about to witness the Begining of the New world order." 

"What are you talking about?" Millie asked.

"And More importantly, what did you do to my Stan?!" Call girl asked angrily.

"Well, at first, I kept your Boyfriend and his friends as trophies but then I had a thought, wouldn't it be even better and more satisfying if I made Stanley my servant." 

Gregory then snapped his fingers and Toolshed walked into the room.

"Stanley, I want you to punch yourself hard in the face." 

Toolshed then did so and gave himself a black eye.

"Keep going." 

Toolshed continued to punch himself until call girl grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Stan, Stop! Your going to hurt yourself." Call girl said.

"Now, I want you to take out your nail gun and shoot yourself in the right foot," Gregory said as he poured himself another glass of Alizé.

Toolshed got out his nail gun and was about to shoot himself, but wendy pulled the gun out of his hands.

"Gregory, Stop it!" Call girl shouted.

"Oh, very well. Stanley, please give your girlfriend some comfort." 

Toolshed then hugged Call girl.

Call girl knew it wasn't the real Toolshed hugging her, but for the Briefest of moments, she pretended it was her beloved Toolshed.

"Now, return to your friends and let us adults speak."

Stan then left the room.

"What did you do to Polly and stan?!" Tweek yelled Angrily.

"Did you ever watch star wars the clone wars?" Gregory asked.

"No, why?" 

"I used what Palpatine used on the clones. I had inhibitor chips surgically implanted in your friends and girlfriend's Brains to make them do whatever I want. It's been a personal dream of mine to have stan and his little friends as my servants." 

"Why did you take polly then?!" 

"That was more by mistake. Thos sixth grade wankers were supposed to grab Wendy, not Polly but I guess in all the commotion, they grabbed Polly by mistake. But I will say it was a happy mistake because it gave you more incentive to come here and ultimately become part of my collection of unwilling servants." 

"I won't ever be-" 

Gregory interrupted tweek by snapping his fingers three times in a row. 

Tweek stood motionless for a moment then bowed to Gregory.

"What do you wish of me, master?" Tweek asked.

"Take wendy and put her in with the other members of your team, then join stan, Kyle, Eric." 

Tweek grabbed wendy and put both of her hands behind her back then led her out of the room.

"That only leaves you, Millie Larson." 

"How do you know my name?" Millie asked.

"Oh, i have known about you for quite some time now. Your grandfather has told me about you." 

Gregory then poured another glass of Alizé and handed it to Millie. 

"Have you ever had Alizé before? It's quite exquisite." 

"I'm only nine years old, so I probably shouldn't drink this." 

Millie put the glass on a table and looked back at Gregory. He was looking into a dark mirror.  
She walked closer to him and saw that he did not have a reflection. 

"What's wrong with your Mirror?" 

Gregory smiled. 

"Nothing is wrong with it. Your grandfather should be joining us at any moment." 

"Why do you keep talking about my grandfather? He and my grandmother are living in there condo on Tybee Island." 

"I wasn't talking about your maternal grandfather. I was talking about your fraternal grandfather." 

Millie then saw a tall Dark mass coming out of the dark mirror. A Wrinkled older man with paper white skin and Glowing gold eyes walked out of the Mirror. Gregory handed the older man a long Black rob which the older man dressed himself in.

"At last, my long lost Granddaughter has finally found her way to me." 

Millie fell to the floor and crawled away from the older man.

"There is no reason to fear me, Child. I will not harm you." The older man said.

"W-who are You?" Millie asked.

"I have had Many names over the years, but the name I was given at birth was Arthur D. Levinson, I am your father's father." 

"No, your not. My momma told me that my Daddy's Daddy Died in the Vietnam war, his wife died shortly after. Besides I never knew my Daddy, he walked out on my momma after I was born." 

"Those were lies your mother told you to keep you safe. When your father was younger and this company was just beginning to pick up. I promised to give him the world, but unfortunately, your father was too much the moralist and ran away as soon as I told him the extent of my plans for world domination.   
While he was on the Run, he met your mother and they fell in love, you were born not that long after.   
Your father had never intended to have children because he knew ultimately what would befall them, so to keep your mother and yourself safe. He ran away again but unfortunately my son was always too emotional for his own good. He came back a few years later to come to see you and your mother, tell me child do you remember this?" 

Millie thought for a few minutes, then an old memory popped up. When she was younger, she remembered a kind looking chubby man visited there home. He seemed to be vary kind, could that man have been her father?

"Yes..I do remember." 

Arthur D. Levinson smiled.

"And if you recall, your young sister was born Nine months later. Your father couldn't stay around to witness his second child's birth, he knew my agents were hot on his trail." 

"What happened to him?" 

"The fool tried to escape by jumping off a bridge. He didn't notice the Bridge was too high up until he broke his neck on the way down." 

Millie's eyes went wide as she heard this.

"Your father was an idiot, but I can sense that you are not. I need you. My physical body was destroyed not that long ago and I cannot stay in this spirit form for much longer, that why I need you. My spirit will only survive if I transfer myself in the body of a blood relative. Let my spirit take over your body and I promise that you will gain such power that no one within God's domain has ever dreamed of." 

"No! I don't want your spirit in me." 

"I thought you might think that way. Come, I wish to show you something."

Millie followed Levinson to the window.

"Look out the window and tell me what you see." 

Millie looked down and saw an enormous black orb with a red hole at the top.

"What is that thing?" Millie asked.

"That is the power i have promised you. As we speak, my workers are putting the final touches on it. When it is completed, it shall send out a signal to every apple phone, laptop, and iPad in the world. Everyone who owns an Apple device will come under our control. After that, the world will be ours for the taking." 

"Wait, how are you going to take control of everyone who has an Apple device ? And what are you going to do with all the people who have none Apple phones?" 

"For the past seven years, every apple device has been transmitting microchips into the bodies of there users. Once the signal is sent, the micro chips shall activate and take over the minds of there users.  
To answer your second question, once all apple users are under our control, we shall order them to hunt down everyone who has never had an iPhone or apple device. Think hard about this, Millie. You could be the next empress of the world, or you can keep your average life, it's your choice." 

"The kids who brought me here, what's going to happen to them?" Millie asked.

"They will be dealt with accordingly. I could keep the blond one with the crazy hair alive for you, I can sense that you are attracted to him." 

Millie blushed.

One last thing..grandfather, it seems a little too coincidental that I accidentally ended up here right when you needed me." 

Levinson smiled.

"It wasn't a coincidence, i have known of your existence for years now. I waited for the perfect opportunity to send you that dream because I knew that it would lead you to the other children, and eventually, you would find your way to me." 

(Prison level) 

Lizzy flicked a small piece of paper at the ceiling, as soon as it fell the ground, it landed on Scott Malkinson.

"Hey, watch where you throw your paper," Scott said with obvious annoyance.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to pass the time till they kill us or whatever they're going to do to us. Hey wait, you have Diabetes, right?" 

"Ya, why?" 

"Because we can trick the guards into thinking you're having a whatever diabetics have." 

"Well, I guess I could fake going into a diabetic coma." 

"Ya, do that." 

Scott was about to start acting when he heard screams coming from the guards outside there cell.

"Aagghh!" 

"Timmy?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know. I can't see that far outside the bars," Brimmy said.

The last stormtrooper outside there cell was stabbed through his helmet with katana! 

Tricia Tucker walked up to the now dead stormtrooper and pulled out her blade.

"Hi, guys," Tricia said.

"Tricia, oh you little lifesaver, how did you know where to find us?" Lizzy asked.

"I followed Butters and Millie when they went through the portal. After you guys got captured, I hid and waited for the right moment to help you." 

Tricia unlocked the cell.

"Where's tweek?" 

"We don't know; he got separated from us when we were captured," Petuski said.

"Diggs would know," Pip said as he pointed to the now Defeated Daveed Diggs. 

Tricia had severed his right arm. Diggs was trying his best to stop the bleeding.

"Tell us where our comrades are, Mr. Diggs," Pip said as he tried to sound as menacing as possible.

"Its Captin Diggs to you, and I'll never tell." 

"Fine then, we'll just have Tricia here cut off your other arm."

Daveed looked over at Tricia as she slowly got her katana out. 

"Wait, wait, hold on. Your friends are guarding the entrance to the room above us.   
They won't listen to you, though." 

"And why not?" Wendy asked.

"Because their inhibitor chips won't allow it." 

"How do we shut them off?!" Wendy asked.

"Its sensitive technology. You just need to give them a small shock and it'll deactivate." 

"Thank you. We will take our leave now." 

"Wait, aren't you going to help me?!" 

"No, but we will help ourselves to your stun baton." 

Pip then grabbed the baton and joined his friends as they went up an elevator.

As soon as they reached the top, stan, kyle,tweek, and eric were waiting for them.

Call girl grabbed the stun baton and quickly shocked the four boys! 

Stan blicked a few times then saw call girl looking back at him.

"Wen- I mean call girl, what are you doing here?" Stan asked.

"We'll talk about that later, Boo Boo bear. Right now we need to find Polly and millie then get the hell out of here." 

After hearing this, tweek began to jitter.

"Oh my god! Where's Polly?!" Tweek said as his shaking became more violent.

"There she is," Francis said.

"Where?" 

"On the tv screen, Boss." 

Everyone looked over at a small tv screen that showed an enormous crowd of stormtroopers looking up at Gregory and millie. Polly was standing behind Gregory as his bodyguard.

"What are they doing?" Kyle asked.

"Hold on, Gregory's saying something." stan said.

Gregory walked up to a microphone and began to speak.

"Today is a day that shall be remembered for eons to come, it is the day Apple finally conquered the world!" 

To be continued 

Please comment


	19. The rise of millie Larson part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie must choose between her friends or ruling the world

The Rise Millie Larsen part 3

Millie looked out at the legions of stormtroopers, each one expecting to see her as there future master. Could she do this? Take over the world she knew and rule over a planet of mindless zombies? 

"And now I present to you, your Future Empress, Millie Levinson!" Gregory yelled to the crowd.

The crowd of stormtroopers cheered as Gregory presented her.

"My last name is Larson, not Levinson," Millie whispered to Gregory.

"Not anymore. You need to be seen as your grandfather's hair, now go." Gregory whispered under his breath.

Millie walked up the microphone   
but couldn't say anything.

(Inside the base) 

"How did Millie end up there?" Tweek asked.

"Gregory wanted to talk to her about something and I wasn't sure what it was about because you almost broke both my arms." Call girl said.

"Wait, Tweek, what did you do to my call girl?!" Toolshed shouted.

"Relax, Boo Boo bear. I was just making a point. Tweek didn't hurt me." 

"How are we gonna get to them without being killed by all these stormtroopers?" Mint Barry crunch asked.

"There is one thing we could do, it won't kill all of them, but it should kill most of them," Pip said.

"What do we need to do, pip?" Human kite asked.

"Back when I worked for apple, one of my responsibilities at this station was to upgrade All defense systems. One of the defenses I worked on specifically was in case any foreign government ever took over the base, is they did then a poisonous gas would be unleashed onto courtyard. The stormtroopers won't survive it because their helmets only filter out smoke, not poison.   
Brimmy can help me hack into the system then we can unleash the poison. The only problem with this plan is that we'll have to grab Millie and Polly immediately before the gas gets into there lungs." 

"We'll still have to knock Polly out of her state," Lizzy said.

"Ya, how did you guys do that with us exactly?" Tweek asked.

"We shocked you guys with the stun batton. We'll probably have to do the same thing to Polly." Tricia Tucker said.

"Why is Craig's sister Here?" Coon whispered to Tweek.

"I'm here to help save you, weirdos," Tricia said.

"Tricia did help us escape. guys," Scott Malkinson said.

"blagh, I'm Scott Malkinson, and Iv think Tricia is all that," Coon said while imitating Captain Diabetes.

Toolshed was about to reprimand coon, but Tricia beat him to it by kicking the coon hard in the balls! 

"Ah f***!" 

"Good job, Tricia." The human kite said as he and Tricia high fived.

"Come, we must make haste," Pip said as he ran down the hall, and the other followed.

(Back outside) 

"I am proud to be here today to continue my grandfather's legacy and-" 

"That was great millie. Let's all give her a round of applause." Gregory interrupted.

The vast legions of stormtroopers cheered as millie walked away from the microphone.

"If you are going to be the empress of the world, you are going to have to work on your speeches," Gregory whispered to millie.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to write one before I was forced to come here!" Millie yelled back.

Gregory sighed.

"It doesn't matter. All we need to do now is begin the transferring process." Gregory said while pointing to the black mirror.

"Wait...do we have to do this now?" Millie asked.

"Yes, we have to do this now. Your grandfather wants to be the one to give the order to fire the wepon."

"No, I can't do this! I don't want to be the empress of the world. I don't want to make almost everyone on the planet a mindless zombie! I just want to go home and pretended that none of this ever happened." 

"It's too late for that millie." 

Gregory pushed millie over to the Dark mirror and Levinson's hand grabbed Millie's arm!

"Come to me, child. Give yourself over to me!" Levinson squealed. 

Levinson was pulling millie into the mirror. She could feel her arm and shoulder already going in; Levinson's arm came out and tried to pull her head in but stopped when they all heard several small explosions erupt throughout the courtyard! A gigantic cloud of black  
smoke soon covered the entire square. The screams of agony and cries of pain from the Stormtroopers within the cloud could be heard for miles.

Gregory looked down to see two stormtroopers were coughing up massive amounts of blood while another stormtrooper threw his helmet off and tried unsuccessfully to keep his facial skin from melting off his skull. 

"Hey, Gregory!" 

Gregory turned his head and saw stan, tweek, Bradley, and call girl were standing behind him. 

"Your not going to take this away from me! Not this time, Marsh! Polly, Kill them!" 

Before Polly could get near toolshed, tweek hit his girlfriend with the stun Batton! 

"Sorry about this, Baby." 

"Aghhh!" Polly shouted before falling to the ground.  
Tweek then began to shake his girlfriend awake.

"Hey, C'mon Polly, wake up." 

Polly slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the smiling face of her boyfriend, Tweek.

"Tweek? What's going on? Where are we?" Polly asked.

"We'll talk about that later, Baby, right now we have to worry about getting you and millie out of here."

"Wait, Millie's here too?" 

"Yes, now, c'mon." 

Toolshed and call girl were both giving Gregory a beating.  
Gregory punched call girl in the jaw! 

"Hey, get your F***ing hands of my call, girl!" Toolshed shouted. He then grabbed his nail gun and was about to shoot Gregory in the leg but unfortunately Gregory moved and the Nail hit him in the Balls! 

"Aaahhhhhh! You f***ing Cocker!" 

"Nice one, Toolshed." Call girl said before giving her boyfriend a quick kiss. 

Toolshed blushed, but his red cheeks quickly turned green; he pushed call girl out of the way and threw up all over Gregory.

"Ugh, You disgusting bastard!" Gregory shouted.

Call girl looked smitten at Toolshed.

"Oh, stan, i love you so much." Call girl said.

Toolshed would have thrown up again if not for himself and call girl being struck by Force lightning.

Levinson struck the two with force lighting while half of his body was not out of the mirror. He had nearly pulled all of Millie's body into the Mirror by now.

"Gregory, get up and tell the engineers to activate the weapon. I will not have my glory taken away!" Levinson shouted.

Gregory got out his phone and tried to call the engineers, but no one would pick up since Petuski and Butters had gotten to them first.

(Operation room)

"Hello, Hello. Answer!" 

Butters picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?".

"Dame it!" 

(Back outside)

"They've taken out the engineers, my lord!" Gregory shouted.

"Bradley, Take Polly back to the others, I gotta help stan and wendy." 

"Tweek, no," Polly said.

"Don't worry, Polly. I'll be fine." Tweek then Grabbed Polly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before shooting a blast of ice at Levinson! 

(Engineer quarters)

Brimmy was hacking into the mainframe when an alarm sounded   
Throughout the base.

A message on the screen popped up, and Brimmy's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, we have to go. Now!" Brimmy shouted.

"Timmy?" Timmy asked.

"Because there's a self-protection system that has just activated. This is going to blow us to shit; call tweek and the others and tell them to meet us at the warehouse."

(Back outside) 

Millie pulled herself out of the Mirror and saw her grandfather and tweek fighting.

Tweek was barely able to keep Levinson's force lighting at bay with his ice blasts. Stan and Wendy couldn't help because they were unconscious and Bradley had already left with Polly so he couldn't help.

Levinson noticed Millie had escaped from his mirror and held out his hand.

"Help me, Millie. Remember, only through me can you truly gain power." 

"Don't do it, millie. He's just going to use you like he tried to use me, Gregory, and a whole bunch of other people. I saw what he was trying to do to you in the mirror. It looked like he was going to put you in his place while he roamed throughout the world, free as a bird while you rotted away in that mirror." 

"Don't listen to him. I can give you whatever you desire, millie. All you have to do is ask." 

Millie's eyes narrowed as she looked back at her grandfather.

"Tell me, grandfather, how did you feel when your cronies told you that your only son had died?"

"Well..obviously, I was heartbroken." 

Millie knew he was lying.

"You know how I know you're lying, grandfather? Because I know whenever a parent remembers a horrible memory like that, they begin to tear up, and your eyes are dry as can be. You weren't sad to hear my dad was dead because you knew that you now had two potential vessels, me and sister. Even if I said no to your offer, you wouldn't be disappointed because you would still have my sister to use." 

Millie ran over and used every little bit of strength she had and pushed the massive mirror to the ground! 

"I'll see you in hell, you little brat!" Levinson shouted before the mirror hit the hard ground and broke into multiple pieces! 

Millie felt a gloved hand grab her and looked to see it belonged to tweek. Millie blushed.

"C'mon millie; we gotta grab Toolshed and call girl." 

Millie nodded in agreement and picked up call girl. 

"What about me? I'm the one with a bleeding ******!" 

Tweek and Millie looked at each other for a moment then began to run towards the exit.

"Considering you just tried to kill us for like the third or fourth time, go save yourself!   
You've survived worse." Tweek shouted.

The two ran as fast as they could down the halls.

Tweek's phone began to ring. He got it out to see it was Brimmy calling him.

"I'm a little busy right now, brimmy!" Tweek said over the phone.

"I bet you are but this is kinda important; this whole base is gonna blow any minute." 

"What?!" 

"Ya, everyone is already here; where are you and millie?" 

Tweek dropped his phone and began to violently twitch and jitter.

"Were doomed, we're doomed, we're Doo-" 

Tweek stopped freaking out when he felt Millie take off his glove and hold his bare hand.

"Tweek,look at me. Ever since we started this crazy journey, you've shown yourself to be a strong leader and I believe that you still are that person. Millie said.

Tweek took a deep breath then nodded.

Tweek got up and pulled his glove back on.

"Thanks for that. Millie...there is one thing I can try, but it may only give us an extra minute or so to get to our friends." 

"Whatever it is, just do it, it's not like we have a lot of other options." 

"Pull Toolshed and call girl close then hold onto me. 

"Wait..what?" 

"Just do it!" 

"ok, ok." 

Millie pulled Toolshed and call girl close then held onto tweek.

A massive amount of ice shot from tweeks arms and quickly spread throughout the base, halting the countdown. Tweek then fell the ground and huffed.

"There, that should give us some time to get out of here." 

"Let's go then." 

Tweek and millie ran as fast as they could while the ice around them began to melt.

(Warehouse) 

"Look, we've waited long enough. Lets get out here, I'm hella tired," Coon said.

"Stop saying hella, its annoying as s***! Also were not gonna leave toolshed, call girl, tweek and millie behind. Human kite said.

"There they are," Trica said as she saw tweek and millie run-up to the were house.

"Are you ok, Boss?" Francis asked.

"I'm fine; we both are. Let's get toolshed and call girl in, then get the hell out of here." 

"Not without me!" 

Tweek looked over his shoulder and saw Gregory crawling on the now wet floor, leaving a streak of blood behind him.

"Your not gonna leave me for dead, not again." Gregory then pulled out a small gun and aimed it at the group.

"Now, make some Bloody room!" 

The alarm then came back on and several troopers and workers ran around the base, looking for way to escape. Gregory saw a large group of men and women running towards them. 

"Getaway!! There's only room for one more, and that person is going to be me!" 

"It's not," Pip said as he opened the portal, and everyone ran in quickly.

"Wait...pip, we are both Englishmen, can you justify leaving one of your brethren to die in a place like this?" 

"You know it's funny you mention that Gregory, with the help of my new parents, I got a DNA test and found out that I'm more Welsh than British so I'm not leaving a fellow Welshman to die. Im leaving an Englishman to die, so in the spirit of our two countries rivalry, I'm going to leave with my friends while you stay here and watch your empire crumble around you." 

Pip then ran into the portal and closed it a millisecond before the Base blew up!

(Pip's house, North park, Wyoming) 

One by one, each child came out of the portal. After pip came out, he deactivated the portal and smashed the apple necklet.

"Well, let's hope that's the last we'll ever see of apple," Pip said.

"Do you believe that?" Human kite asked.

"I don't know, but for now, let's just enjoy our little victory." 

Everyone head a tiny alarm ring.

"Oh Bullocks, its 5:30 am. My parents will be down here any minute. You all have to go.

Everyone quickly ran out of the basement and to there homes except for millie,stan, Kyle, Eric, tweek, Petuski,brimmy, Lizzy, and Francis, who ran into the woods.

Millie grabbed tweek by the arm and held him back for a second.

"Hey tweek, I wanna thank you for helping me before I made an awful mistake that would ruin my life." 

"Its no prob-" 

Tweek stopped talking when Millie kissed him on the lips.

"See ya around, tweek." Millie said as she walked back to her mothers bungalow.

Tweek turned around to see his friends giving him a congratulating smile.

"Don't tell polly." 

"Relax, tweek. We won't tell stan said.

Tweek hugged Stan, kyle, and eric.

"I'm so glad to have you guys back," Tweek said.

"Tweek, do you know what exactly happened to us?" Kyle asked.

"It's a long story, Kyle. I'll tell you guys, Tomorrow." 

"So boss, which one of us is joining?" Petuski asked.

"Ya, we helped you get the guys back, so now you gotta tell us which one of us is joining the crew?" Brimmy said.

"Hold on, tweek, did you make a deal with the candidates without telling us?" Kyle asked.

" I had to save you guys. I also promised them that I would be leaving, so two spots would be open in stan's crew." 

"Wait, tweek, are you leaving us?" Stan asked.

"I promised that in the Heat of the Moment, but I can't turn back on my promise now..I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna miss you," Tweek said.

"Oh boss, you don't have to leave, we knew you weren't going to leave stan's crew; you love these Donut punchers too much," Lizzy said.

"So which one of us is the new member?" Francis asked.

The end 

Please comment


	20. Tweeks break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek suffers heartache when his girlfriend, polly Stevens breaks up with him.

Episode 20: Tweek's break up

(St. Philip's catholic school)

Tweek was playing Basketball with stan, Kyle, and Lizzy.

It had been a week since the boys had yet again escaped Apple's grasp. It had taken Stan, kyle and tweek a while to pick the new fifth member of there group but they had finally agreed that Lizzy would join their group. Cartman hadn't been allowed to help Because he didn't like any of the candidates. 

The ball landed in the basket, stan and Kyle both cheered.

"And that's a horse! Suck it, Fat boy!" Kyle said.

"That's not fair. I was all by myself while the four of you played against me!" Cartman said.

"You were the one who said you could beat the four of us by yourself, Butt-pipe!" Lizzy said.

"Ya, well, you guys cheated." 

"How did we cheat?" Kyle asked.

"Because Kyle used his freaky jew magic to make me lose." 

"That doesn't even make sense. Just admit you suck at basketball." Kyle said.

"No, I don't, it was your stupid magic!" 

"Is he always this big of a baby?" Lizzy whispered to Kyle.

"Pretty much, ya," Kyle responded.

"What are you two whispering about?!" 

"None of your Business, Fat boy!" Lizzy shouted.

Tweek was about to interject when he noticed his girlfriend, Polly Stevens, walk out to the playground.

"I'll be right back," Tweek said as he ran over to Polly.

Polly was talking to her cousin bebe when tweek walked over.

"I can't be here for this," Babe said as she got up and ran over to her boyfriend kyle and hugged him lovingly. 

"What's wrong,Bebe?" Kyle asked.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you, Kyle." 

"I love you too, Bebe. Please tell me what's wrong?" 

"Just be good friends to Tweek. He's about to get his hart Broken." 

While bebe was hugging Kyle, tweek was talking to Polly.

"So, are you excited for the dance this Friday?" Tweek asked.

"What dance?" Polly replied.

"The abstinence dance this Friday, Silly. I wanted to take you as my date. You and I haven't done any couple's activities since i rescued you from apple." 

"Tweek, I don't think we should-" 

"If you worried about transportation, don't be. My dad's is gonna take all of us in his van." 

"All of us?" 

"Ya, you and me, Stan and wendy, Kyle and Bebe. We're going to have to invite another couple to fill the last two seats in the van because we know that no girl here will go with eric and Lizzy and Brimmy can't come because Lizzy's mom's grounded her and Brimmy can't come because Lizzy was his date so Butters and Lola will probably be the last couple to join us in the van." 

"Tweek...There's something important we have to talk about. I think we should break up." 

Tweek stood there for a moment as he comprehended what Polly had just told him. 

"W-why? Did i do something to upset you?" Tweek said as he began to twitch and jitter.

Polly took tweek by the hands and be immediately began to calm down.

"Of course it's nothing you did, tweek. It's the stuff that happens around you. All the supernatural stuff and everything else is just too much for me to handle. Do you know what it's like to be encased in carbonate? It's a living hell, Tweek! Look, the brief time we have spent together has been great but i can't live my life like this. I don't know how wendy and Bebe deal with it, but I can't." 

Polly then gave tweek a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodbye,tweek. I'll never forget you." 

The school bell rang and everyone went back inside except tweek. 

"C'mon, tweek. We gotta get to class." Stan said as he put his hand on tweeks shoulder. 

Tweek didn't answer,he only nodded his head then followed his friends back inside. 

As the day went on, tweek stayed silent. After school, he walked off the bus and immediately went to his family's apartment.

Stan, Kyle, and Lizzy followed tweek to the apartment while eric went to his apartment.

"Hey, Lard butt, don't you want to help tweek?!" Kyle shouted.

"Pfft,f**k that. I don't give a crap because when it comes to Women, I'm a Dumper, not a Dumpee." Eric said.

"No, your not, Heidi Rightfully Dumped your fat ass!" 

"No, she didn't, I Dumped her, and it was awesome. She cried and said I ruined her for other men." 

"No girl in her right mind would ever say that about you," Lizzy said.

"Whatever, Screw you guys, I'm going home." 

Cartman then walked into his apartment and left the four out in the hall.

Tweek was about to open the door to his family apartment but Kyle stopped him.

"Tweek, don't go in there by yourself. We'll take you to Burger King and get you lunch." 

"Thanks for the offer, Kyle. I think it's best if I just spend some time by myself. I might as well get used to it since I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life." 

"Tweek, I know what you are going through. When wendy and I broke up for the first time, I felt like my world had ended but it hadn't. You'll get over Polly soon, you just need to be around your friends and push out all the thoughts about your ex-girlfriend out of your mind." Stan said.

Tweek didn't answer. His father opened the door and noticed how sad his son looked.

"What's the wrong, son?" 

Tweek didn't answer his father, he only walked past him and entered his room.

"Boys, did something happen to Tweek at school today?" Tweek's dad asked.

"Tweek and Polly broke up," Lizzy said.

"Oh..I see." 

(Tweek's room)

Tweek sat on his bed and looked at all the pictures of him and Polly together. One, in particular was of the two of them on there last date on a horse farm. The picture showed tweek feeding the horse an apple while Polly brushed its mane. 

After that picture had been taken the horse had bitten Tweek's hand. Polly had given him first aid. On his bandage polly had written T + P forever.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he did this.

To he continued


	21. Episode 21: The Blond ferret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is still sad about polly Dumping him relieve soon comes in the form of a New pet fo tweek.

Episode 21:The Blond ferret 

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to North Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to North Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to North Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to Nouth Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(Tweak apartment) 

Tweek laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling above him.

He heard the door to his room open and listened to the voice of his friend, Kyle Broflofsky.

“Tweek, you can’t keep locking yourself away in your room. You gotta come back to school.” Kyle said as he tried his best to pull his friend out of bed.

“Why? There’s no reason to visit the outside world anymore, not since my beloved Polly left me.” Tweek replied as Kyle and stan got him out of bed.

“Oh, for goodness sake, tweek! You two weren’t Evan together that long. There’s no way your feeling this heartbroken over a girl you barley Evan knew.”

“She was the only the girl that ever took a chance on me. I blew the only chance I'll ever have for true love.”

“You didn’t do anything tweek. She's just a B-" 

Kyle stopped talking when tweek tried to punch him and narrowly missed.

"Don't you dare call her that! she's an angel fallen from heaven!" 

"So was Satan,tweek," Stan said.

"I'll end you, Marsh!" 

Kyle, Lizzy and cartman held tweek back before he could do anything to stan.

Stan then got out two Gummy bears and put them in Tweek's mouth.

"Tweek, chew this. I promise you'll feel better after you do." 

Tweek did so. Within a few minutes, he began to calm down.

"Wow. Thanks, stan. Whatever you gave me sure did the trick.   
What is that stuff?" 

"Its Hemp gummies. My dad made some back when we lived on that stupid farm." 

"Sorry, I went crazy on you guys. It's just iv never really gone through something like this before. Polly was the first girl i have ever really liked, and now that she's gone...I'm not sure I'll ever have another girlfriend." 

"Oh, C'mon tweek. Everyone who has been Dumped thinks that, but they're always wrong." Kyle said.

"Maybe for you guys that works but not for me. I'm not normal like you guys. I'm a jittering weirdo. No girl is into that." 

"Your not a weirdo, Boss. When your donut puncher friends here got captured, who was it that Devised a plan to save them?" Lizzy asked.

"Me," Tweek replied.

"And who brought together a team of nobody's and background characters and made them a force to be reckoned with?" 

"I did." 

"And who was the hero who kicked not only Craig's ass but also took down Darth Levinson?" 

"Well, technically, millie killed Levinson, but I did keep him from killing stan and wendy, and I did kick Craig's ass." 

"And you flipped him off, don't forget that." 

"Your right. I'm not just some tweaked out weirdo, I'm Tweek Tweak, member of Stan's crew, and if Polly doesn't like, then it's for the best then." 

"That's the spirit, Tweek. Oh, before we forget, we got you a little something just to make sure you don't feel lonely." Kyle said.

"What did you get me?" 

Kyle smiled.

"Show him stan." 

Stan got out a small animal cage and gave it to tweek.

Tweek looked into the cage and saw Sleeping ferret with a blond streak on it's back.

"Stan, how did you get this little guy?" 

"It's a girl. Big gay al found her in the mountains while he was relocating Grizzly bear Cubs. She was pretty badly beaten up. He thought an owl had attacked her. We've been taking care of her for the past few weeks at the animal sanctuary while trying to find her a home. I thought that maybe giving her to you would solve both problems." 

"She's not moving to vary much, is she sick?" 

"No, she's just been through a lot recently. It might take her a while before she feels comfortable around you."

Tweek looked into the cage and the ferret looked back at him.

"Does she have a name?" 

"We've just been calling her Blondie." 

Tweek smiled.

"Thanks, stan, I'll take good care of her." 

Lizzy sniffed the air.

"Ugh tweek, how long has it been since you took a shower?" Lizzy asked.

"I haven't taken one since my break up with Polly." 

"Tweek, that was two days ago." 

(Later that night) 

Tweek got out of the shower and noticed blondie wasn't in her cage.

"Oh my god, where did she go?!" 

Tweek then heard a squeaking sound coming from the bathroom.

He followed the sound until he found his new ferret on hanging from the shower handle.

"How did you get up there?" 

Tweek grabbed and noticed that she was soaking wet.

"Aw, were trying to find me?"

Tweek then petted his ferret and Dried her off.

Tweek yawned then brought her back to her cage. He was about to put her in when he decided not to.

"Ya know what, you can sleep with me tonight." 

Tweek placed Blondie on the edge of his pillow and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight, Blondie" 

After tweek had fallen asleep, Blondie opened her eyes and jumped off the bed and onto the floor. She then looked up at the window and clawed up the wall and cut a hole in the window with her claws then carefully climbed down into the snow. Luckily for her, the Tweak family apartment was on the ground floor.

She knew he was here. The Butcher of Babylon himsrlf. After all the years of searching, she had finally found him living almost these unsuspecting humans. 

"Hello, Moira. It's so good to see you again." 

She turned her head and laid eyes of her long time foe, strip the Guinea pig.

To be continued 

(Sorry about this chapter is so short, iv been having a bad case of writer's block lately)


	22. The Destruction of North park part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek's new pet is not what she apperes to be and the mystery only gets bigger once Lin-Manuel Miranda comes to north park

Episode 22: The Destruction of North park part 1

[Les Claypool]   
I am going down to North Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to North Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to North Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to Nouth Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(St Philip's catholic school, 20 minutes ago) 

Coach finished hanging the last of the streamers then climbed down.

"That looks perfect, Coach. Oh, I hope the kids appreciate all the work that went into this." Sister Maggie said.

"To be honest, sister Maggie I think the whole idea of dance to promote abstinence is kind of strange." 

"It's not strange, coach. We know that children nowadays have feelings for each other. We just want to let the children have their little relationships, but we want to make sure that the children don't get into any funny business here." 

"Sister, what funny Business could a bunch of nine-year-olds get into?" 

The Doors to the gymnasium flung open and a man dressed in revolutionary war era clothing stepped in.

The man removed his hat and revealed himself to be Lin-Manuel Miranda. 

"Hey, aren't you that guy who wrote Hamilton? I just watched that the other night, my shot was the best." Coach said.

"Yes, I am, Lin-Manuel Miranda. I'd love to chat, but unfortunately, we don't have time. Tell me, sir, have you seen a ferret with a blond streak on it's back?" 

"No, but my assistant coach runs a local wildlife shelter, he might know. Hey Al, C'mon over here." 

Big gay al and Mr.Slave were building a gazebo while this was happening.

Big gay al walked over.

"What's up?" Big gay al asked.

"Sir, have you seen a ferret with a blond streak of fur on its back?" Lin-Manuel Miranda asked.

"Oh ya, I found her in the mountains a few days ago. I gave her to my apprentice, Stanley." 

Lin-Manuel Miranda's eyes went wide as he heard this. He grabbed Big gay al and shook him.

"Where is she?! Tell me where she is!" Lin-Manuel, Miranda shouted.

"I don't know. Stanley said he was giving her to a friend who needed a companion." 

Lin-Manuel Miranda let go of big gay al and took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry...Do you know where this friend lives?" 

"Ya, most of the kids on my football team live on the same street." Coach interjected.

"Take me there." 

"Your a grown man is asking for directions to the residence of several Nine-year-old boys. I'm sure you can understand how hesitant I am to give out that information." 

"There's no time for this! We have to go now before the titans meet!" 

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sister Maggie asked. 

Lin-Manuel Miranda then pulled out Musket and pointed it at the three.

"Take me to the boy's home now! 

(Tweak residence, 20 minutes later) 

Moira hissed at the stripe as soon as she saw him. 

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Stripe asked.

"We were never friends, Adham!" 

"I go to by stripe now." 

"I care not for whatever your current name is! The only thing I do care about is slitting your throat and ending your miserable existence on this Earth!" 

Stripe chuckled.

"Oh Moria, still the Zealot after all these Decades. Didn't you learn your lesson the last time we met?" 

"I should have killed you in Israel!" 

"But you didn't, you chose to save your pet human instead. That's always been a weakness of yours. I never cared for any of my human hosts, not even my current human. I can't even remember his name,I think its greg but I'm not a hundred percent certain." 

"I don't care! Let's finish what we started in Babylon all those years ago!" 

"As you wish. Henshin!" 

"Dai shinā!" 

Blondie transformed into a giant weasel/Snake hybrid while strip transformed into a giant Demonic Bear. 

The two creatures hissed at each other! 

Stripe ripped the chimney out of Craig's house and hit blondie across the face with it! 

Blondie hissed again and flung herself at stripe! She wrapped herself around stripe and began to constrict him! 

Blondie could feel stripe's heart rate begin to slow down. She tightened her grip and his body. She knew that it was only a matter of minutes until her foe was dead.

Stripe used what little amount of energy he had left and sunk his teeth deep into Blondi's body! 

The Snake let out a loud growl of pain and briefly loosened her grip on Stripe's body, long enough for the Bear to grab her and throw her off his body. 

Everyone is the neighborhood began to exit there homes while tweek still slept peacefully in his room.

Tweek opened his eyes and found his Dad standing over him and shaking him awake.

"Dad, what's going on?" Tweek asked sleepily.

"Don't worry about that now, Tweek. We have to get out of here!" Tweek's dad said with obvious panics in his voice. 

"W-why? What's happening, where's mom?" 

"Don't worry about your mother, she's safe with everyone else outside." 

Mr. Tweak grabbed his son and ran out of the apartment building! 

"Dad, wait! I have to go back to Blondie!" 

Tweek tried to run back to his bedroom, but a Beam fell from the ceiling and blocked him from entering the room. He tried to climb over the Beam, but his father grabbed tweek and ran down the hall and towards the Entrance.

"Dad, Let me go! I have to go back and get Blondie." 

"Oh, God's sake! Tweek, forget about your pet. You've barely even had her for a day." 

The two ran out of the building and found everyone else was already outside watching the two monsters. 

Tweek's mom ran over and hugged her husband and son. 

"Oh, Tweek, Richard, thank god for your both ok." 

Tweek was about to say something when he saw the two monsters getting closer.

"Look out!" Tweek shouted as Strip's foot was coming down on them. 

To be continued


	23. The Destruction of North park part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan must rescue Wendy's baby sister peggy from a fire while Lin-Manuel Miranda explains the origins of tweek's pet ferret and Greg's pet guinea pig.

Episode 22: The Destruction of North park part 2

[Les Claypool]   
I am going down to North Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to North Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to North Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to Nouth Park, and meet some friends of mine.

Stripe's foot came closer and closer till it was above the spectators. Tweek closed his eyes and held both of his parents tightly. 

Before the foot came down on them, blondie sprang forward and knocked stripe over onto his side. 

The Demonic bear lifted himself and let out a great Roar! 

Tweek covered his ears. As soon as he took them away, he noticed blood on his hands. 

"Tweek!" 

Tweek turned his head and saw his friends stan, kyle, and Lizzy. Cartman wasn't there because he and his mother were visiting family back in Colorado. 

"You ok,tweek?" Kyle asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. Are you guys, ok?" 

"Lizzy Burned her foot on the way down, but other than that, we're all ok," Kyle said.

Stan was about to say something but stopped when he noticed his girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger, crying. 

Stan walked over to her and took her in a comforting embrace.

"What's wrong, wendy?" Stan asked as he wiped his girlfriend's tears away.

"Its Peggy! We got separated as we were running out of the building. She's still in there." 

Stan looked up at the apartment building and saw flames forming through the windows.

"Stay here, Babe." 

"Wait, stan, what are you doing?!" 

Stan ran into the burning apartment building. He could barely see anything past the smoke. 

"Peggy, Peggy, where are You?"

Stan didn't see here anything for a moment. He was about to call out again but then heard Peggy's voice.

"Stanley?" 

"Peggy, where are you?!" 

"In here." 

Stan followed Peggy's voice and found her in the corner of the Testaburger Living room. Stan wanted to run over to her, but a fallen Beam blocked the way.

"Peggy, crawl under the beam and come towards me." 

Peggy closed her eyes and shook her head no.

"What if it falls on me while I do?" Peggy asked.

Stan thought about that for a moment then looked around the room for another way to rescue Peggy. He then noticed the couch was barely on fire. He jumped onto the sofa then picked up Peggy in his arms and held her close.

"Are you ok, Peggy?" Stan asked.

Peggy clung to stan and nodded.

The fire quickly spread throughout the apartment. Stan held Peggy close and jumped back onto the now flaming couch.

Stan grunted in pain as the flames began to burn the skin on his feet, but he didn't let that stop him. He jumped off the couch and ran down the hall! 

Outside the apartment, wendy watched the entrance with an immense sense of worry. She got down on her hands and knees and began to pray.

"Please God, save my Boyfriend stan and my baby sister Peggy. I know I haven't been the best Christian in the past, and iv outright believed that you don't exist, but if you save my boyfriend and my sister, I promise that I'll pray to you every day and devote my life to you." 

Wendy then heard a loud explosion come from the apartment! 

"Peggy...Stan." wendy said herself softly and looked down at the snow.

She was about to collapse and cry but stopped when she heard Kevin Stoley yell: hey look, Stan's alive.

Wendy got up and watched stan walk out of the apartment building with Peggy in his arms. She then closed her eyes and whispered to herself: Thank you, lord. 

Peggy jumped out of stan's arms and ran to her mother.

"Oh, Thank god for your ok, Peggy." Yoonah Testaburger said while holding her daughter.

"Stanley saved me," Peggy said.

Yoonah looked over at stan and walked over to him.

Stan was cooling his burt feet in the snow while randy and Sharon were thankful for the son surviving.

"Stanley." 

Stan looked up to see Mrs. Testaburger walking over to him.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Testaburger?" 

Yoonah didn't answer. She only bent down and hugged stan.

"Thank you so much, stan." 

Before stan could answer, he felt wendy, Angelica, and Peggy join their mother in hugging him.

(Several miles away) 

Lin-Manuel Miranda aimed his musket at the back of the coach's head while aiming a small pistol at Sister Maggie's side.

The three were now driving to North park's apartment complexes.

"Mr.Miranda, I don't know why you are doing this to us, but I'm sure whatever bad thing is going on in your life can be solved without violence." Sister maggie said.

"I'm afraid this situation cannot be solved without violence, sister. If the titans have met, it may mean the end of civilization as we know it." 

"So, what are these titan things anyway?" Coach asked.

Lin-Manuel, Miranda sighed.

"Eons ago, two small meteors fell to the earth; each one carried one creature inside. One was good while the other was pure evil. They have been fighting each other for centuries. Each one evolving in order to beat the other."

"How do you know all this?" 

"I found out about them while doing research for my next musical; it was going to be out the Rise of the Aztec empire." 

"So, if you want to stop these two monsters, what do you need the boys for?" 

"I don't need them, but the titans do. You see, to be at full power, the titans must bond with a human host.   
Once one of the Titans dies, the host dies along with it; the only way to save the hosts is for both of the titans to die at the same time. 

The three heard police sirens. Sister maggie turned her head and saw officer Barbrady speeding behind them.

"Big gay al must have called the cops after you took us, hostage." Sister maggie said.

"Pull over. I repeat I pull over!" Officer Barbrady shouted.

Coach was about to do this but then felt the musket come closer to his head. 

"Keep Driving." 

"But what if he-" 

Did it stutter? Keep Driving!" 

(The White House) 

Mr. Garrison looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

He was so sick of being president. He had tried everything he could to get fired, but nothing worked. He had been super racist, he had made the country look bad to the rest of the world,he had made fun of the handicap, he had even tried to slander Joe Biden openly, and even then, he wasn't impeached. He couldn't wait for the coming election to be over so he could finally leave this Dump and go back to south park.

"I hate this place. Do you agree, Mr. Hat?" 

Garrison then remembered that he didn't have Mr. Hat anymore.   
His campaign advisers had told him that people wouldn't vote for him if he had a hand puppet. 

One of his aides burst into the oval office.

"Mr. President, we have a problem." 

Garrison didn't even turn around. 

"Let me guess, some kind of Spaghetti monster has taken over south park, or instead of a monster, it's some kind of I don't know a vortex or something." 

"No, Sir, There's nothing wrong with south park. The problem is actually in a small town called North Park in Wyoming."

Garrison turned his chair around and faced the aid. This could be the opportunity he had been waiting For. He had considered Nuking south park a million times cause of all the weird-ass sh*t that happens there, but he always decided not to because he knew too many people there but for once there was something weird happening in a town where he didn't know anyone. If he nuked a city in the United States, then he was sure to be impeached.

"Get me the guy or girl who has the nuclear suitcase." 

"But Mr. President, you haven't even heard what the problem is." 

"I don't give a sh*t, get me the Nuke person!" 

The Aid ran out, and garrison fell back into his chair. By this time next week, he would be out of here and in the south park where he belonged. 

To be continued


	24. North park fights back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip fights Stripe while mr garrison sets off a nuclear bomb

Episode 24: North Park fights back 

Going down to North Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to North Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to North Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to Nouth Park, and meet some friends of mine.

Stripe grabbed blondie by the tail and spun her around a few times until finally hurling her into one of the few tall buildings North park had.

Blondie tried as hard she could to get up, but she couldn't.

Stripe picked her up and sunk his teeth deep into her flank! 

Blondie let out a loud squeal of pain.

Tweek had been watching this the whole time. He didn't know why, but he felt a strange connection to the serpent creature.

Tweek then felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned his head and noticed millie Larson was the one who had tapped him.

"Oh, hey, Millie." 

"Tweek, where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you." 

"Iv been here...Polly was right." 

Millie didn't fully understand what tweek was talking about, but maybe if she spoke to him, it would eventually bring him out of this funk.

"What was Polly right about, Tweek?" 

"Polly said she couldn't handle all the weird-ass sh*t that happens around the guys and me. That's the reason she broke up with me." 

That Mean witch! Millie thought to herself. How could Polly blame poor tweek for all the weird stuff that happened in in south park?

"Ya know, tweek, Polly sounds like a real B*tch," Millie said.

"Millie! You shouldn't say that! Its vary sexist." 

"It's not sexist if a girl is saying it, and she is a B*tch!  
Tweek, she's blaming you for all the supernatural crap that happens to this town. It's not your fault, or mine or anyone else's. It's just the way things are." 

Tweek sighed. 

"Evan, if your right, that still doesn't help my relationship status. She was the only girl who would ever go out with me." 

"I can assure you that is not true. There are a lot of girls out there who would be lucky to have a guy like you. Your Kind, handsome, and from what iv personally seen, you're a natural-born leader, you'll find the right girl someday...I just know it." 

Tweek smiled. 

"Thanks, Millie." 

Millie was about to say something when she noticed a large object heading towards them.

"Tweek, c'mon!" 

Millie pulled tweek, and the two ran out of the way as an 18-wheeler was thrown in there area.

Stripe was clearing his way to blondie so he could finish her off. 

"Excuse me, sir!" 

Stripe looked around for a moment. He then looked down and saw a young boy standing near him. The young man's arms were raised in the air. Stripe thought to himself for a moment then remembered who this boy was; it was pip Pirrip, the British boy.

"Now you see here, you hulking Baboon, you just destroyed my father's Truck! Do you have any idea what it'll cost him to rapier, not to mention your ruining his lively hood!" 

"Pip, get back here now! Rick called out to his Adopted son while he and his wife were hiding behind a building.

"No, I won't, Dad. He destroyed your livelihood, and I won't stand for that." 

Pip looked back up at stripe with a look of pure Anger. 

"You here me, you flea bitten-" 

Stripe stepped on the boy and was about to continue his rampage but stopped when he began to feel an immense Burning coming from his foot.

A large red beam shot out from the center of Stripe's foot. He looked down to see pip emerge from the hole in his foot. 

Pip smiled at the hulking beast.

"You can't kill me that easily!" 

Pip then launched himself into the air and used every little bit of muscle his cybernetic body would allow and punched Stripe's jaw! 

The overgrown beast fell to the ground then tried unsuccessfully to get up.

"Oh no, you don't!" Pip shot another Lazer Beam from his eyes and hit stripe in the lower chest!

Stan, Kyle, and Lizzy watched this unfold as their parents were packing up what few belongings they had left.

"We can't let pip do this alone, c'mon coon and friends, let's suit up," Stan said as he, Kyle, and Lizzy got into there superhero costumes.

"C'mon wonder tweek, we need you." Human kite shouted over.

Tweek nodded

"Millie,get somewhere safe. Try guys and I have a town to save." 

Millie tried her best not to blush. 

(The White House) 

"Mr. President, I strongly ask that you reconsider this." A White House official said.

"Last time I checked, I'm still the president of the United States and as the president, I can do pretty much whatever I want." 

"You can't just send a nuclear bomb to destroy a small town. We have unlimited military resources that we could use aginst these monsters, not to mention all the lives saved in the process.

Mr.Garrison sighed.

"Do I look like I give a sh*t? I want out of this crap hole, and the only way I'm ever going to get out is Nuking North park! Now give me that Nuke briefcase!" 

The aid held it close to his body and tried to run out of the office, but Mr.garrison shot him through the neck! 

The aid collapsed to the ground and tried in vain to stop the bleeding in his neck.

Mr garrison stood above him then kneeled to open the case.

"Ya know I never thought I would have to use this gun again. I haven't used it since my teaching days. Oh well, I guess it's a good thing I kept so clean all these years.".  
Mr. Garrison then opened the Briefcase and set the coordinates for North Park. He was out to push the launch button when he felt the hand of his dying aid clings to his ankle.

"Please, Don't... you going to kill all the people you care about." 

"No, I'm not, I'm killing a bunch of Randos. I don't know anyone in North park." 

"You Idiot! The residents of south park were moved to north park after W.a.s.p oil Bought it. You let it happen, remember?!" 

Mr. Garrison thought to himself for a moment, then remembered.

"Oh, ya. I got a pretty good Bride from that." 

"If you set off these Nukes, you will kill everyone you have ever known and loved." 

Mr. Garrison slumped down to the ground.

"Damit your right."

Mr.Garrison then tried to prop himself upon his arm, but as he hots up, he heard a loud beeping sound and saw that his hand had landed on the hand scanner for the nuclear Briefcase.

"Oh, sh*t." 

A computerized then spoke out from the Briefcase.

"Nuclear Missile now heading for North Park, Wyoming." 

To be continued


	25. Goodbye North park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek must save craig from lin Manuel Miranda while north park in bombed by A nuclear bomb.

Episode 25: Goodbye North park 

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to North Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to North Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to North Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to Nouth Park, and meet some friends of mine.

Human kite flew through the air holding Buttersstar In his arms. 

Stripe didn't look at either of them as he was getting up.

"So, what exactly are your powers again, Butters?" Human kite asked.

"Oh, thanks for asking, Kyle, I mean Human kite. My main power is Lazor feet." 

"So, out of all the superpowers, you could have come up with you chose Lazor feet?" 

"Ya,iv always wanted that besides, it's going to come in pretty handy now. Fly me over to that monster." 

Human kite flew over Stripe as the creature had finally righted himself up.

"By the power of Butterstar, I will Vanquish you!" 

Stripe was then struck by two Bright yellow Beams coming from Buttersstar's feet.

The two beams struck Stripe in his left eye! Stripe tried to swat at the two like they were insects! 

"Mint Berry Punch!" 

Stripe was then knocked to the ground again, some of his teeth had been punched out. He turned around and saw the boy known as Bradley Biggle flying overhead.

Stripe growled as he tried to get himself upright again, but one of his severed teeth stabbed him in his right eye! 

If stripe still had his eyesight, he would have noticed that Lizzy had turned invisible, grabbed one of his fallen teeth, and had stabbed him through the eye. 

Lizzy jumped off the monster's belly and was caught by Bradley. 

Tweek watched this while changing into his wonder tweek costume. 

"Millie, get somewhere safe. I have to help my friends." 

"Tweek, wait!" 

Tweek turned his head and saw coach and sister maggie running up to him.

"Coach, sister Maggie, what are you guys doing here?" 

Tweek then looked behind them to see Lin-Manuel Miranda arguing with officer Barbrady.

"Is that lin Manuel Miranda?" 

"Yes, it is, but we'll talk about that later, right now. We need to get you and the other host child to a safe area." Coach said.

"What's a host child?" 

"You are one of them, young man. I recognize your face from an old piece of Aztec art."   
Lin Manuel Miranda said as he showed a picture of the artwork to tweek. 

The picture showed tweek on one side, and to his Dismay, Craig was on the other side of the picture.

"Oh, gosh, Dammit!" 

"We need to find the other boy in the picture, fast!" 

Tweek looked at the picture of him and Craig and noticed two great monsters above them, and one was the Bear while the one above tweek was the snake.

"What do these things have to do with us?" 

"Each creature has bonded with one of you. The snake has connected with you, and the bear has bonded with this other boy and judging by how much pain the Bear is in, the Boy he is bonded with must be in pretty bad shape as well  
, which only means the battle of the titans is nearing its end and whichever creature dies its human will die along with it. " 

"But wait, the snake was losing earlier. How come I didn't feel pain then?" 

"Because then the battle had only begun. Now that it's nearing its end, the two of you will begin to feel the pain your creatures are feeling." 

"Tweek, do you have any idea where Craig is?" Sister Maggie asked.

" I saw his family running out of there house when the fight began, but I don't know where they could be now." 

"Ya know there is a good chance that he's in the infirmary. I saw a lot of people running towards it." Millie said.

"We'll check there first. Hopefully, this fight can last just long enough for us to get there." Lin Manuel Miranda said.

"Wait. I thought you said that the only way these two boys can be saved is if both creatures die simultaneously. How are you planning on saving these two boys, Mr. Miranda?" Sister Maggie asked.

Lin-Manuel, Miranda sighed.

"I don't, sister. I wasn't lying before when I said I wanted to save the boys before the battle started but now that it has, I must do the right thing and kill both boys." 

"What?!" 

"If I kill them both now, then both creatures will die, and this ceaseless destruction will  
End.

Lin-Manuel Miranda got out his pistol and aimed it at tweek, Lin-Manuel Miranda was about to pull the trigger but coach grabbed the gun and kicked Lin Manuel Miranda in the stomach.

"Run tweek! Find Craig and get somewhere safe!" Coach yelled as he and Miranda wrestled over the pistol.

"C'mon tweek!" Millie said as she took him by the hand and ran towards the infirmary.

While this was happening, blondie had regained some of her strength. She watched from the sidelines as her long time enemy slowly died. This was an opportunity she would not miss.

Blondie sprung forward and began to constrict stripe like she had before. 

The constant shaking of the two beasts began to shake the whole town. 

Human kite and Mint Barry crunch placed Buttersstar and Lizzy atop one of the few stable buildings. The two heroes then heard their Girlfriends Bebe Stevens and Esther stoley crying out for help.

"Help!"

Human kite and Mint Barry crunch flew down to the ground and noticed that the street itself was coming apart.

The ground below them came apart and Bebe and Esther would have fallen into the sewer if not for both of them being caught by there boyfriends.

"You ok, Bebe?" Human kite asked.

Bebe didn't answer at first because she couldn't believe how hot Kyle looked in his superhero costume. 

"I'm all better now that you're here," Bebe answered.

Below them, Toolshed and call girl were escaping the now crumbling town.

"Call girl grab onto me. I'll swing us out of here," Toolshed said.

He then got out his extra strength tap measure and swung it into the air and onto a guard rail.

Call girl grabbed onto her boyfriend's back as he swung into the air. 

Call girl felt some Bumps in her boyfriend's back pack. She opened it noticed that Toolsheds backpack was filled with grenades.

"Uh boo-boo bear, why do you have these?" Call girl asked.

"Iv been saving these for an opportunity just like this. As soon as we're close to the monster, I want you to grab as many grenades as you can and throw them at the monsters. I know this makes me sound like a cliche D**** but I don't want to miss out on the chance to kill these things!" 

Call girl smiled. 

"I friggin love you, Toolshed." Call girl said before giving her boyfriend a lovering peck on the cheek. 

While toolshed was pucking, call girl threw five active grenades at both of the monsters.

(outside the infirmary)

Tweek and millie had finally made it to the infirmary. When they were about to go in, tweek fell to the ground in pain.

"O my God, that f**king hurts!!" 

"Tweak, what's wrong?" Millie asked as she helped him up.

"Someone must have hit the snakes right eye because mine feels like its burning!" 

Millie grabbed a small handful of snow, then took Tweek's head band and covered his right eye with the snow then kept it in place with the headband.

"Does that feel any better?" 

Tweek stood up and took a deep breath.

"Ya..it feels a little better. Come on, and we gotta get Craig somewhere safe." 

The two entered the infirmary and looked through each row of medical beds until millie finally found Craig on one of the mattresses. He had cuts and bruises all over his body; his eyes were covered with a bloody rag, his breathing labored.

"Craig, Are you awake?" Millie asked.

"Who's that?" Craig wheezed painfully.

"Its millie from school." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Tweek, and I are here to get you out of here."

"Why? I'm in so much pain, Millie. The Doctors here can't figure out what's wrong with me." 

"Tweek and I have an idea of what's going on. Feel for my hand. I'll hold you up." 

Millie pulled Craig up.

"Let's go tweek, I found him." 

Millie and tweek ran the entrance but stopped when an African American man in an Army uniform stepped in.

"Attention, we are evacuating everyone in the nearby facilities. There has been a mining accident nearby, and a cloud of toxic gas is expanding into outlying areas." 

"Wait, what about the monsters?" Tweek asked.

" I don't know what you're talking about, young man, now bored the vehicle." 

Tweek looked outside and saw several army trucks leading people in.

"Tweek, what should we do?" Millie whispered.

"Tweek, there you are." 

Tweek turned his head and saw Stan, Kyle, pip, Lizzy and Bradley. 

"Oh, thank god you guys are ok. Wait, where's Coach and Sister Maggie?" 

"There in the truck." 

Tweek and millie pulled Craig into the truck along with the rest of the patents in the infirmary.

As the truck drove away, tweek looked out the window and watched as the two monsters continued to fight each other.

(North Park)

Blondie could feel the life Draining from her long time foe. She then began to tighten her body around Stripe's. This was it, the moment she had waited all these centuries for, she would be able to watch stripe breath his last breath.  
Something Didn't feel right, though. The humans were gone, the town was empty and stripe was dying by her hand. What was this feeling of the imminent danger she felt?

She then heard a loud crackling sound coming from the sky above her. She looked up and saw an enormous cylinder coming down on them. She knew what this cylinder was. It is one of humanity's greatest weapons.   
To think after all the centaurs she had spent on this planet, all the accidents attack she had survived only to die like this? She thought about all the beautiful things she had witnessed and how she couldn't enjoy them because of her constant obsession with her long time enemy. She took a deep breath and loosened her hold on stripe, She did not want to die a killer. The only good thing about dying this way was that both their human hosts would survive. 

Stripe took in a few deep breaths then began to swing his clawed hands wildly around. There was nothing to lose now. He had lost so much in this battle, his eyesight, his Dignity not to mention the multiple wounds throughout his body, and for what? Some instinctive urge to kill the only other living creature that was like him? Even if he did kill her now, would it be worth it? To rule over a world he couldn't even see. 

He heard something, something large was heading towards them.

"Stripe..after all the years we've known each other, do you want to spend the last moments of your life fighting the only other thing in the universe that is like you?" Blondie asked.

Stripe followed her voice and walked towards her.

"No, moria. I do not wish this." Stripe replied.

"Then let us leave this world as we entered it...together."

The two then heard the bomb strike the ground and felt the warm embrace of death overtake them.

(Wyoming/ Colorado Border) 

Tweek opened his eyes and got out of Bed, he then walked out the ten that his family now called home. All the homes, businesses, and everything else in North Park were been destroyed in the nuclear blast. The government had tried unsuccessfully to cover it up by saying it was a mining disaster but everybody knew that was a lie. Mr. Garrison's entire administration had been impeached because of the president's actions which made it that more easy for Joe Biden to win the presidency. After both monsters had been killed, tweek and Craig's injuries had healed. Craig was slowly regaining his sight in both eyes while tweek was also regaining sight in his right eye. Lin-Manuel Miranda had been arrested on kidnapping charges and was sent to prison for three years. Mr. Garrison, as far as anyone else had known, was now on the Run. There were some rumors that he was heading for what was left of the south park, but nobody believes that.

While things did suck in their Camp, it wasn't too bad either. All of tweeks friends and family had made it safely out of North Park in time. For now, they didn't have homes or money but at least they all had each other. The former staff of the Catholic school had reached out for help from the Archdiocese, they had been given food, clothing, and other necessities. Coach had become de facto mayor of the there little encampment and tried to get the governor to find a place to relocate them all. 

Tweek walked out into the camp and found Stan, kyle, Butters, Lizzy and pip all sitting in a circle around a small fire.

Tweek yawned, then took a seat next to stan and butters.

"Morning guys," Tweek said.

"Morning tweek." Everyone else said.

"Hi guys. Mind if we join you?"   
Wendy asked as she, Millie, Bebe, Lola, Brimmy and Jenny stood around her.

"Sure, there's plenty of room," Kyle said as he pated the empty spot next to his.

Bebe smiled at this and sat next to her boyfriend. 

Wendy sat next to stan, Lola sat next to butters, jenny sat next to pip, Brimmy sat next to Lizzy and millie sat next to Tweek.

Everyone in the group was silent for a few moments until tweek spoke up.

"I miss South park, I mean, North park was nice, but I miss our old homes." 

"Me too, but what can we do? North Park is gone and south park is nothing but a huge oil Refinery now." Kyle said.

"Not to pile on but it's not just us south parkers who are without a home now, It's also all the former North Park residents who are without homes as well. where are they going to go?" Pip asked.

Stan stood up.

"Gregory stole south park from us and now that he's dead, we have the opportunity to take it back. We have to take our homes back, not just for our families and us but for the people of North park too." 

Wendy smiled as she looked up at her boyfriend. Once again, her beloved stan marsh was taking charge and was going to save the day.

Tweek's eyes then went wide.

"Oh my god!" Tweek shouted.

"What?!" Kyle asked.

"We didn't tell Cartman what happened in North park. He was supposed to come back today!" 

"Well, I mean, we don't have to tell him," Kyle said.

"Ya, your right, he'll find his way back..he always does." 

(Crater that used to be North park)

"What the f**k?!" Cartman shouted as he and his mother looked at the remnants of their former town.

The end 

(The next chapter will be longer, so it might take a while until I upload the next one. Thanks for reading:)


	26. Return to south park part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek begins to have romantic feelings for Millie larson while randy meets with the governors of Colorado and Wyoming to try and get south park back.

Episode 26:Return to South park   
Part 1 

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to South Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine 

(South park,Colorado)

The town of south park lay in ruin. The sky above to town was covered by a cloud of thick black smoke coming from the oil refinery.

The Former Duke of Wellington and Founder of W.a.s.p oil, Charles Wellesley, sat in his office while looking out at the ravaged landscape.

A tall and lanky butler entered the room, he held an Urn in his hands.

"Did you find Gregory's remains?" Charles asked without turning his chair.

"Yes, Mr. Wellesley." The Butler replied.

"That's Lord Wellesley to you, Burton. Don't forget it!" 

Burton sighed and left the Urn on the Former lord's desk.

"You may leave Burton."

"Yes, Lord Wellesley."

Burton turned around and left the former lords office.

Charles couldn't wait to be done with his Business in this infernal country. He couldn't wait to be back in England, living in his luxurious estate, Drinking earl gray tea and eating shepherds pie. It was best not to think of these things right now, he had a job to finish and a Son to bury. He would send the urn to his former estate and his sister would take care of the funeral arrangements.

He then heard the door to his office open and heard someone running in.

"My lord, We've found it." 

Charles turned around and saw one of his workers carrying a sizeable crimson stone. 

Charles gazed at the enormous gemstone. 

"It is Beautiful." 

Charles tried his best to not to seem excited. He was a lord after all. It was glorious to look at, the Eye of Ithaqua itself. This was his salvation, the one thing that would give him his life back. He already had everything else that was needed in order to grant him the power of the gem, the ancient Scriptures and several artifacts that once belonged to the Great old one himself.

"Yes..however, we have run into a little bit of a snag." The man carrying the stone said.

Charles looked away from the gem for a moment and up at the man carrying it. 

"What kind of Snag?" 

"It seems that over the centuries, the gem itself bonded to the many people the resided above it. To gain full access to the rock, you have to bring the people of south park back to there homes in order to gain its full power.

Charles took a Deep breath then looked the man in the eyes.

"Where are they now?" 

"You had them moved to North Park, Wyoming." 

"Well, bring them back!" 

"It's not that simple, my lord.  
North Park was recently in a mining accident or at least that is what the government has said." 

"Where are they now?" 

"I don't know, sir." 

"Find out!" 

"Y-yes, sir." 

The employe then ran out of the former lord's office.

Charles looked back down at the gem. If everything went according to plan, he would not only have his dukedom back but the throne of England as well.

(Colorado/Wyoming border) 

Tweek was Skipping rocks by the lake. He missed doing this at Stark's Pond. He picked up another stone and was about to skip it but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Hey, there, handsome." 

Tweek turned around and saw Millie Larson standing behind him.

"Hi, Millie."

"Mind if I join you?" Millie asked.

"Not at all." 

Tweek then gave Millie the stone he was about to skip then picked up one of his own. 

Millie tossed hers into the lake. It went farther then any of Tweek's had ever gone.

"Wow, Millie, that was good." 

Millie blushed. 

"Thanks. I used to do it all the time back in Savannah." 

Tweek tossed his, but it only skipped once before sinking.

"Tweek,I could help you with your stone throwing mechanics..that is if you let me." 

Tweek nodded.

Millie picked up a rock and put it in Tweek's hand. She then got closer and closer to his body until they were pressed against each other. 

Tweek blushed. This was the closest he had ever physically been with a girl that he wasn't related too.

Millie began to move Tweek's arm.

"Now on three, I want you to toss it, ok?"Millie said.

Again Tweek nodded.

"1..2..3" 

Tweek and Millie both looked into each other's eyes. Their heads moved closer and closer until their lips met. Millie pulled tweek into a loving kiss.

Beep Beep Beep!

Tweek opened his eyes and looked around the tent that his family now called home.

"Dame it!" 

"What's wrong, son?" Tweek's dad asked.

"Nothing, Dad. I was in the middle of a perfect dream when that stupid alarm woke me up! why do we Evan have an alarm clock?" 

"Because son, after the Horrible crap that the people of South Park and North Park have been through, it's good to have one constant in there lives and that constant is a nice hot cup of Tweak coffee.   
Now get dressed, just because we live in a refugee camp doesn't mean you can miss school." 

Tweek looked around the tent for a moment then asked his father: Where's Mom?

"Your mother and the rest of the Town counsel are meeting with the governors of Colorado and Wyoming. There deciding where we are all going to be relocated." 

While tweek and his father we're getting ready for the day, Mrs. Tweak, along with Randy marsh, Linda Stotch, Coach, Mr. And Mrs. Stoley and finally, The former Principal of St.Philip's Elementary School, Father John Francis Horgan were all assembled at the governor's office.

"Remember what we talked about everyone, Were going in there only to plead our case to the Governors and hopefully, we'll be placed in a new Town instead of spending the rest out lives in that crappy refugee camp." Coach said.

"Exactly, that's why I wrote a speech," Randy said.

Everyone gave Randy an exastued look.

"Mr. Marsh, with all, do respect, I think we should let Coach make our case to the governor. After all, Coach was a Congressman for two years." Father Horgan said.

"Seriously?" 

"Yes, I had to stop because of the pressure consuming me." Coach said.

"Oh, then it'll probably be better if you read my speech to the governor." 

"Mr. Marsh, may I look through your speech before we're called in? I just want to make sure there are no passages that may offend anyone." Father Horgan said.

"You don't have to worry about that, and I'm pc." 

Randy then showed his PC butt brand.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Randy, pull up your pants!" Mrs. Stoley said.

Father Horgan then read through Randy's speech then gave it back.

"Well, Mr. Marsh, while I like the many references to Van Halen Lyrics, I don't think this will impress the governors." 

The governor of Wyoming's Assistant opened the Door to the Governor's office.

"The Governors will see you now." The Assignment said as he led them in. 

The two Governors sat on opposite sides of the room.

"Thank you for meeting with us,   
Governor polis and Govoner Gordon. As you know, our town was recently Destroyed by Two unknown creatures, and we-" 

"I heard it was because of a Mining disaster." Governor Gordon said.

"Yes, I heard that too." Governor polis said.

"But-" 

"Listen, we're very sympathetic towards your situation but there's nothing we can do. Frankly, I don't know why most of you left South Park in the first place and brought your Weirdness to my state!" Governor Gordon said.

"Okay, first of all, we didn't leave. We were forced to leave by this British guy who all but bought our town." Randy said.

The two Governors looked at each other for a moment then back at the Town council.

"Sir, just because someone bought your town does not mean he or she has the right to evict all of you from your homes and if this was done, then it is an illegal act." Govoner polis said.

"So wait, are you saying we left our homes and Business behind for nothing?!" Linda Stotch asked.

"Yes. But from what you are telling me and from what little information we could find on the sale of your town, you all are well within your right to return to your homes." 

"Well, that's wonderful, you fine folk from South Park will return to your homes. So governors, where shall the god-fearing people of North Park be sent?" Father Horgan asked.

"That's where it gets tricky, you see Father, Wyoming has a small population and most of my constituents like it that way. Since most of the Towns and cities in Wyoming are already overcrowded, I think the best course of action would be that the good people of North Park join the people of South Park on their journey home." Governor gordan said.

"We assure you that the government will help with funding for new housing projects in South Park." Governor polis said.

"Hold on,we don't want these North Park rednecks coming down with us," Randy said while pointing to Father Horgan and Coach.

"Are you serious? After we let you people into our town with open arms and found your homes, you won't do the same for us?!" Coach yelled.

"He has a point, Randy." Mr. Stoley said.

Randy sighed.

"Fine, we'll take you guys with us." 

"Well, it's kind of the least you can do since you brought your weirdness to our town." Father Horgan said.

"Before we go, I have to ask one question, if this deal was illegal, then why did the government allow this to happen?" Coach asked.

The two Governors exchanged glances then looked back to Coach.

"Normally we wouldn't have let this kind of deal go through but unfortunately we got orders from the very top to let it happen and since these orders came from the president himself, we couldn't exactly say no." Govoner Gordon said.

"Whoever Runs W.a.s.p oil must have given our former President a hefty Bribe." Governor polis said.

"So when exactly can we begin moving back home?"Linda Stotch asked.

"We will send a messenger to meet with The head of W.a.s.p oil, he or she will inform the owner that his company has three days to vacate the premises. After this, you will be able to move back into your homes, and the government will begin construction on several housing projects to help repair any of your homes that were damaged and to make room for your new Neighbors from North park." 

To Be continued.

Please comment


	27. Episode 27: Return to south park part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle investigate some Paranormal Activity while satan begins his plane for world Domination.

Episode 27: Return to South park part 2 

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to South Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine 

Satan was busy setting up for his monthly card game with some of his favorite sinners. He got out the card table,chips and dip, beer and wine and finally his famous chicken piccata.

Bing bong.

Satan then took off his apron and opened the door to see his three best friends, Adolf Hitler, David Koresh, John Wilkes Booth and Thomas Jefferson.

"Sorry we're late, Satan," Adolf said as he closed the door behind them.

"Oh, it's no problem, guys. I had just finished preparing my chicken piccata." Satan said as he showed his friends the Unholy Dish.

Thomas Jefferson took one whiff and almost threw up. He knew that if he showed his distaste for the meal Satan would send him back to fecal mines. 

"Smells Delicious." Thomas Jefferson said.

Satan then placed the food dish on the food table and was about to sit down and join his friends when he felt his phone vibrating.

Satan saw Charles Wellesley was calling.

"Ugh, This dick. Hold on, guys, and I'll be right back." 

Satan walked into his bathroom and locked the door behind him and answered the call.

"What the F#$k do you want, Charlie?!" 

"Its Charles,Satan. Don't forget it!" 

"I'll call you whatever the f#$k I wanna call you, you limey prick! Why are you calling me, anyway?" 

Charles sighed then answered.

"I need your help." 

"You think after all the sh*t you've put me through over the years, I would help you?!" 

"Oh C'mon, I helped you get out of that Jam in Ottawa two years ago. You owe me for that!" 

"Fine,what do you need?" 

"I need an army of Demons." 

Satan was a bit surprised by this. Usually, people just asked for money or Power but charlie was asking for Demons?

"What do you need my demons for exactly?" 

"I need them to capture and bring me every former living   
A resident of South Park, Colorado." 

"May I ask why?" 

"Because I found it, Satan, the eye of Ithaqua. It was right under our noses the whole time. For it to work, we need every still living resident of south park to come back, once then the gem will grant us its power." 

Satan Didn't answer for a few minutes. He had been searching for The Eye Ithaqua for Centuries. If he got his hands on it, then he would no longer have to reside in hell, he could fight his way back into heaven maybe even have a chance at taking down the big man upstairs.

"Hello? Satan, are you still there?" 

"I'm still here, Charlie. I will help you but you have to promise me that you'll share that power with me." 

"Of course, I will. How fast can you send those demons?" 

"How soon do you need them?" 

"I need them to go out and capture the South Park residents tonight..oh and one last thing, they need to be very covert. I can't have anyone knowing my company is involved with this until we have the power of the gem." 

"Don't worry,My guys are the best.They helped Ivan the terrible with the massacre of Novgorod." 

While Satan said this, Damien was listening to his father outside the Bathroom, he wanted to hear more but his father opened the door and noticed his son listening.

"What were you doing?" Satan asked.

"Nothing, father. I was just waiting to use the bathroom." 

"Oh, ok, you might want to spray something in there first." 

Damien took one sniff then covered his nose. His father wasn't kidding about the spray wearing.

"Um, father, I noticed that you were talking about south park.   
I'd love to revisit the human world..if you'll allow me." 

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to let you out into the human world again. I want you to stay close to Asmodeus for the entire time your up there, understand?" 

"Yes. father..may, I ask why you're sending Asmodeus and his Demon hordes to the human world?" 

"There's something essential on earth that I require. This may be our ticket out of hell, son." 

Damien cringed when he heard his father say that. Ever since he had left south park, Damien had slowly realized that he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps or rule over the world. He didn't want to battle Jesus..he wanted to worship him. Damien had been reading the Bible in secret for awhile now. It had taken a while for him to make his bible since the ones in hell were used as target practice. He had made it from Bits and pieces from the target bibles. Damien then decided that as soon as he reached the human world, he would run away and warn his former classmates about his father's upcoming attack.

(Wyoming/Colorado Border)

Kyle shivered in his bunk. He opened his eyes to see the flap of his family's tent was open.

Kyle coughed while getting out of his bunk. As he began to close the flap, he noticed a bright red light coming from the woods outside the camp. He put on his Sneakers and coat then walked out of his family's tent.

"Kyle, what are you doing?"

Kyle turned his head to see his friend tweek coming out of the Tweak family tent.

"I'm trying to find out where that bright light is coming from." 

"Haven't you ever watched a horror movie? Whenever the smart person goes out to investigate something, She or he usually gets killed." Tweek said.

"C'mon tweek, this isn't a movie. I wanna see what it is." 

"Can't you wait till morning? We can both go see it then." 

"I can't wait to morning. I don't know why but there's something about that light that makes me want to get near it." 

Kyle then noticed tweek had pulled out a small whistle.

"Tweek, put that whistle down." 

Tweek then blew the whistle! Stan, Lizzy, Cartman, and Butters got out of there tents and noticed Tweek and Kyle.

"Stan help, Rule breaking!" Tweek said as he pointed to Kyle.

"What are you talking about, Tweek?" Stan said while rubbing his eyes.

"Rule 35k of The Stan's crew manual, No member of the group may venture off by his or her self on a supernatural mission alone. Kyle was trying to track down the source of that red light by himself." 

"Since when did we have a manual?" Kyle asked.

"I wrote it. Back when I was hanging out with you guys, eric had me write it for the group." Butters said.

"Why did you make Butters do that?" Stan asked.

"I was just trying to f$#k with him, I didn't think he would actually do it," Cartman said.

As the six were saying this, the red light got brighter.

"What is that?" Lizzy asked.

"I was trying to find that out but I was interrupted by Triple T over here," Kyle said while pointing to tweek.

"What's Triple stand for?" Tweek asked.

"Tattle tail tweek." 

"That's not fair, Kyle! I was only following the rules." 

"Will all you none Stanley kids shut up!" Jimbo said as he opened up his tent and threw one of his boots at the group. The boot itself missed kyle but hit tweek in the ankle. 

"Ow!" 

"Are you ok,tweek?" Butters asked.

"Serves you right,tweek. That's karma getting back at you for betraying your friends." 

"Knock it off, Kyle. Your acting like a baby besides tweek was only trying to keep you from doing something stupid." Lizzy said.

Kyle was about to reply but stopped when he heard a soft voice in his head speak to him.

"Run to my light, Kyle." The voice in his head said.

Kyle didn't know why but as soon as the voice finished speaking, his whole body began to feel like it was under someone else's control.

Stan was first to notice his best friend running towards the bright red light.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Stan called out as he and the others ran after Kyle.

Cartman stopped to catch his breath while everyone else followed Kyle into the forest.

As kyle got closer to the source of the red light, he unknowingly stepped into a thin red circle in the ground. Three stone tablets then came out of the Snow and shot a red beam of light at him! All that was left of Kyle was his signature hat.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?" Lizzy asked a note of fear and sadness in her voice.

Stan picked up Kyle's hat and held it close. He looked down into the snow and began to dig through it.

"Stan, what are you doing?" Tweek asked.

"I'm looking for Kyle. He can't be Dead, not after all the stupid sh*t we've survived." Stan said.

Tweek whipped a tear from his cheek and tried to get stan's attention by grabbing his shoulder but stan slapped his hand away before he could do this.

"Stan. i think Kyle is-" 

"Either help me find Kyle or get lost,Tweek! I already lost Kenny, I'm not losing another friend!" 

Cartman then caught up to the group and noticed how sad everyone looked.

"What're you sissies doing?" Cartman asked.

Butters was already crying when eric had run up to them.

"Kyle's Dead, Eric," Butters said in between sobs.

Eric stood motionless for a few seconds, and then a big smile appeared on his face.

"Hahaha, he's finally gone! That worthless Je-" 

Stan got up and punched Eric hard in the face! He continued to do this until the three tablets began to light up and shot the five children! 

Above the refugee camp, Asmodeus and Damien looked down on the sleeping people of South and North park. 

Damien noticed the look of Bloodlust in Asmodeus's eyes. It made me feel Distressed.

"Remember, Asmodeus, were only supposed to bring them back to south park, not harm or hurt them in any way." 

"Oh, Don't worry, Damien. I intend to have these Mortals ready for your father." 

Damien looked back down to see his father's Army of Demons flying down the mountain and snatching up every human in sight.

To be continued


	28. Return to south park part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithaqua brings stan and the gang to his home planet while Damian stunds up to his father.

Episode 28: Return to South park part 3 

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to South Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation. 

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine 

(Deep within outer space) 

Butters immediately felt cold.  
He opened his eyes and saw that he along with stan, kyle, eric, Lizzy and tweek were in some cave.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kyle asked as he began to wake up.

"Thank god for your ok,Kyle. We were all worried about you." Butters said as he gave kyle a loving hug.

"Where are we?" 

"Your on the planet of Borea."  
A weak sounding voice that cake from the faces entrance said. 

Kyle and Butters turned to see a tall man wearing Skins and furs. He is almost skeletal in appearance.

"My master, Ithaqua has brought you to his Domin because he requires your assistance." 

Kyle and Butters didn't move.

Stan,tweek,Lizzy and cartman then began to wake up and notice the skeletal man dressed in furs.

"Wh-who are you?" Stan asked.

"Many names have known me over the years but you may know me as H.p Lovecraft." 

"The Horror story guy?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I am the author of many Horrific Tales." 

"But H.p Lovecraft died in 1937." 

"That was a trick. I cast a spell on a dying man to make him think and look as if he were me. I have been living here ever since." 

"Dude, that's F$@ked up. Why would you do that to someone?" 

"It was all I could do to flee earth successfully without my age old foe, Cthulhu stopping me. Follow me, My master Awaits." 

Butters, Lizzy, Stan, and Tweek followed Lovecraft outside of the cave but Cartman stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming, Eric?" Butters asked.

"No Way. I'm not going to follow Pencil Dick over there into some crappy frozen wasteland. You A**holes can go out if you want but i'm staying right here." Cartman said.

"Fine, stay here and freeze to death. At least your mother will finally be the ride of her Spoiled Brate son." Kyle said.

"Hey, I'm not a spo-" 

Eric stopped talking when he saw a Dragon like a creature coming out of the Shadows and hissed at him.

Eric ran up to everyone else and joined them.

"What are those things?!" Tweek asked.

"Those are Shantaks. They are the servants of my master." Lovcraft said as he led the children out of the cave and into the icy wastelands of Borea. 

Lizzy looked around the snowy terrain and noticed a shining city of ice below them.

"Hey skinny, is there anyone living in that city down there?" Lizzy asked.

"There was life there once but nothing you would call living still resides there." Lovecraft replied.

As they continued up the mountain, Kyle slipped on ice and almost slid down but stan grabbed his best friend's hands and pulled him back up.

"Thanks stan," Kyle said.

"No problem, dude. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Tweek or Lizzy. If anything happens to cartman, we can just replace him with Kevin stoley." 

"Hey!" Cartman shouted.

"What about me, stan?" Butters asked.

"Oh I'm I won't let anything happen to you either,Butters."

"Oh geez, thanks stan." Butters said with glee.

"We are here," Lovcraft said.

"What do you mean? There's nothing here." Tweek said.

"He is here, my master awaits you." 

The six children then felt the ground shaking and saw a large red eye coming out of the Blindingly white sky.

The Gigantic Yeti like creature stood 60 meters high.

"Presenting his greatness, the wind Walker himself, Ithaqua."

Stan, Kyle, cartman, Lizzy and Butters stood still for a moment as they looked at the gigantic Beast.

Ithaqua raised one of his enormous hands in the air and pointed to his one red eye.

"My master wishes you're help in retrieve his other eye. He has sensed that it has been found by those not worthy of its power. You six will help him in retrieving it because you all know the area where it has been found very well." 

"What happens if we don't help him?" Stan asked.

"Then he will squash you like a bug. If you need more incentive then I will show you what those unworthy of my master's power are doing this very moment." 

Lovecraft waved his staff in the air. A large portal then appeared and showed the children's families Being tied up by Demons.

"Oh my God, what are they doing to my Parents?!" Tweek asked as he began to shake and jitter.

"Your parents along with everyone else in your camp have been taken back to your former town for the unworthy to gain access to my master's power." 

"What are they gonna do to them?!" Stan asked.

The eye needs them all alive and gathered together. Since you five are not there, it won't work. Your family's captors will soon turn Desperate and Desperate people do desperate things." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lizzy asked.

" I mean the unworthy ones may just kill your families in the hope that this act will give them some minor taste of the eyes power, this won't work so there possible deaths will mean nothing. Oh look,a Demon is Bringing forth a sacrifice this very moment." 

Kyle looked closer into the portal and to his horror, saw two Demons tying Bebe to a wooden stake. The portal then vanished.

"Bring that portal thing back! I need to see what they're gonna do to my Girlfriend!" Kyle shouted angrily.

"I have shown you all that you require. Will you find my master's eye and bring it back to us?" 

"You can't expect the five of us to take down an entire Amy of Demons?" Lizzy asked.

Lovecraft smiled.

"Who said you would be doing this alone? My Master and the Shantaks will accompany you to earth. All you need to do is secure the eye and return it to its rightful owner." 

"We'll do it," Kyle said.

Stan pulled Kyle back.

"Hold on, Kyle. We can't just blindly agree to this, we don't know what Ithaqua is going to do once he gets his other eye back." Stan said.

"I don't care about that right now, stan. All I care about is Saving my girlfriend and family from a horde of demons. Wouldn't you do the same thing for wendy if she were in the same position?" 

Stan remembered how Desperate he felt when Apple was slowly poisoning wendy. 

"I know where you are coming from but we still don't know what Ithaqua is gonna do once this is all over." 

"So we'll deal with that when the time comes, we've dealt with worse besides we don't know if Ithaqua is gonna do anything Bad once he gets his eye back." 

"He's I giant yeti monster for goodness sake! Usually, those guys aren't nice, Kyle!" Lizzy said.

"So you want our families and loved ones to die back in south park and be squashed by Ithaqua instead of at least trying to save everyone?" 

Stan and the others fell silent.

"Ya, that's what I thought. Hey Lovecraft, we're in." 

Lovecraft looked away from the children and began to speak to Ithaqua in an unnatural language.

Ithaqua stepped back and bellowed out a great roar! 

A swarm of Shantaks flew out of the the cave and blocked out the sun. 

Lovecraft waved his staff in the air and an enormous portal opened up. 

(South Park)

Satan grabbed Charles Wellesley  
by the neck and began to strangle the former Duke.

"You really f***** up this time, Charlie! First you get my hopes up with the eye and then after everyone's gathered here, I find out that there are still people missing!" 

Charles tried to say something but couldn't because the fallen Angels grip on his throat.

Satan let go of Charles. 

"We're not completely out of luck yet, Lucifer. Before you arrive I had my scientists run some tests on the eye. We were able to bring two Dead Children back to life." 

"How?" Satan asked.

"The only way I was able to get it to do this was because I was in possession of Dna strands from some deceased children of South Park, Jason White and Leslie Meyers, the real Leslie not the advertisement clone. That alone shows the power we have besides the missing children can be easily be found. I just need time." 

"Charlie, I've waited since the very beginning of time to have power like this again, I'm not waiting a second more! Show me how your scientists brought them back!" 

"Fine but I don't know why you need to see the procces. Don't you bring dead people back all the time." 

"Yeah, but when I bring them back, they're f***** up zombies that aren't who they were while they were living. I don't bring back the people they were before they died." 

As the two walked into the lab, Satan noticed Damien was following them.

"Stay here, Damien." 

"Yes, father," Damien said.

Satan followed Charles into the lab were they say Jason white and Leslie Meyers floating in two separate tanks.

"After they were brought back to life, my scientists decided to put both of these children into suspended animation until we find an appropriate use for them." Charles said.

"Bring back someone else. I want to see how this is done." 

"Very well." 

Charles then signaled his scientists to begin the Resurrection process. 

Satan looked over to the eye of Ithaqua and saw how an electric charge burst out of it and into a long pipe.

"Now watch," Charles said.

Satan looked into a third tube and saw a tiny ball of skin begins to form. The skin ball then transformed into a human baby and from a baby to a child, it kept growing till it reached the age of 9. The body in the tube was none other than Gary Borkovec.

"Amazing." 

"just think of it, Satan, once we have all the residence in South Park in our possession, the whole world will bow to us." Charles said.

"You mean it will be mine. You've done good Charles and I will remember that but now I'm taking over the operation." 

"you can't do this! I was the one who found it in the first place! You can't just come in here and take everything from me." 

"You know it's weird that you seem to forget who I am." 

Satan then grabbed charles and threw him on the floor! He was about to smash the englishman's rib cage under his cloven hooves but stopped when one of his demons came into the lab." 

"Master, forgive my intrusion but you must come to see this," Asmodeus said.

Satan kicked Charles in the stomach then walked outside to see Ithaqua and a swarm of Shantaks approaching South Park.

"I can't believe it...he's still alive after all these centuries." 

"Who is he, my Lord?" Asmodeus asked.

"One of my earlier experiments. Back when I was sent into hell, I began to construct a new race of demons that would colonize space. Unfortunately, after I sent them all out there, they turned on me and I haven't seen them since. Out of all of them, I expected Ithaqua would be long dead by now, guess I was wrong." 

"Wait, if you created Ithaqua, then why do you desire his eye?" 

"Because in my youth, I was much more powerful than I am now. Most of that power went into my space-born creations. If I can get the eye back, I can be at my full power and take Earth for myself! Stay here and make sure that none of these humans escape." 

Asmodeus nodded.

Satan grew to the same size as Ithaqua and the two began to battle. 

Asmodeus looked around for Damien and noticed the boy was freeing the captured humans while the other Demons were busy fighting the Shantaks. 

"Damian, what are you doing?!"   
Asmodeus shouted.

"I know this sounds cliche but I'm doing what I should have been doing a long time ago!" Damian shouted as he freed pip.

Pip was about to blast Asmodeus with his eye beams but he was beaten to the punch by one the   
Shantaks It bit off the Demons head! 

Damian and pip then noticed stan, Kyle, Cartman,tweek, Butters, and Lizzy came off the Dragons back. 

"Butters, I want you and Lizzy to help free every single person you can while Kyle, me, cartman, and tweek go get the eye for Ithaqua."

"Pip and I will help you," Damian said.

Stan looked over at Damian and his eyes went wide as he saw his former classmate.

"Damian, When did you get here?" Stan asked.

"I've actually been out of hell since before your family's were captured and brought here."

"Ok but why are you here?" Butters asked.

"Because I wanted out of hell. I don't wish to become the Antichrist." 

"Ok. Kyle, I want you to-" 

Stan stopped talking when he saw Kyle running over to untie Bebe.

"You ok, Sweetie?" Kyle asked as he untied his girlfriend.

"I'm ok, Kyle. Do you know what's going on?" Bebe asked.

"Not really but let's talk about that later, I need to get you out of here." 

Kyle then tried to take Bebe away from the action but she wouldn't move. 

"Bebe, what are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, you have to go stop whatever supernatural crap is happening right now," Bebe said 

"What, No! I gotta get you to safety."

"I'm fine, Kyle. Your friends need you. Now go be the boy I fell in love with and save the day like always." 

Kyle smiled.

"I love you, Bebe Stevens." 

Bebe then pulled Kyle into a short but loving kiss.

Kyle blushed.

"What was that for?" Kyle asked.

"For luck," Bebe answered.

Kyle turned around and followed his friends into the lab.

Bebe watched Kyle as he ran into the lab and looked smitten as she saw his Boodylicus ass. 

"I'm gonna marry that ass someday." 

(The Lab) 

Stan kicked the Door open and the four ran into the laboratory. 

Neither Charles nor his scientists were in there.

"O my God, look!" Tweek said as he pointed to the three tubes that held Jason, Leslie, and Gary. 

"Wh-what the hell were they doing here?" Stan asked.

"Making history." 

The four boys looked over and saw Charles Wellesley pointing a gun at them.

"I'm glad you boys are here because that means the Eye of Ithaqua will give me it's full power! I will be the greatest human in the world! No one will stop me! Not you four, not Satan, not the queen, Nobody!"

Stan noticed an emergency fire ax hanging from the wall,he tried to move towards it but Charles saw.

"Don't you Dare move, Stanley marsh! It's because of you that my son is dead!" 

"Your son killed himself when he decided to team up with Apple. Besides, I didn't cause Gregory's death. He blew up because of the apple self Defense system." 

"You still set this chain of events in motion when you humiliated him all those years ago!" 

Tweek saw that Charles was getting closer to them. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his taser gun and aimed at Charles.

"Stan, look out!" Tweek shouted as he pulled the trigger and two electrified springs shot out of the gun and shocked Charles!

He fell to the floor and dropped his gun. Stan grabbed the emergency ax and without thinking, brought it down on his would-be killers head! 

"Oh my God, Dude! Why did you do that?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know,I just freaked out. Let's get out of here. Tweek, cartman, grab the eye and let's get out of here." 

"Oh no, I'm not doing any of that! You can-" 

"Oh, for goodness sake, fine!" 

Stan then ran over and helped tweek remove the Eye from its pedestal. He took the eye in is lift arm and began to run out of the lab. Just as stan was about to leave he looked into the three tubes and sighed.

"Fuck it." 

Stan then smashed each tube open! Jason, Leslie, and Gary fell out and looked around the room.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Just follow us and we'll explain it later," Kyle said as they all ran out of the lab.

Satan and Ithaqua had already beaten each to the point of exhaustion but neither wanted to lose to the other.

The Shantak's had Devoured most of the Demons while Pip and Damian dealt with the rest of them! 

"Hey, fellas," Butters said as he and lizzy ran over to them. 

"Is that Jason white?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course, it's me. Why are you acting like I'm a ghost or something?" Jason asked.

Before Lizzy could answer a spider like Demon ran towards Leslie and tried to cut her to pieces but before he could do this Damian shot the Demon with a great ball of fire that turned him to dust.

Satan grabbed Ithaqua by the head and slammed his enemy's face into the mountain seven times before finally letting him fall headfirst into starks pond.

"Oh crap.. wh-what are we gonna do now?" Kyle asked fearfully.

Stan could hear the fear in his best friend's voice. If he talked now then the others would here an evan more significant amount of fear in stan's own voice.

The ground shook as satan walked over to them. He shrunk down to his normal hight and held out his left hand.

"Give me the eye, little boy," Satan said as he looked down at stan.

"N-no," Stan said while trying his best to sound brave.

Satan sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way. Damian, kick this kids ass and bring me the eye." 

"No!" Damian shouted.

"Excuse me?" 

"I said No, you overgrown pork chop!" 

Satan looked down at Damian with great anger in his eyes.

"Think about what you were saying, son." 

"Don't call me that! I'm nothing like you! I want to be a good person and live a normal life up here with the kind Red necks of South Park, where people go to church on Sunday and say, howdy neighbor." 

"Your such a failure. I knew I should have had a real demon baby instead of adopting some unwanted baby of a satanic cannibal." 

"Wait...I was adopted?"

"Ya, one of my followers, Tabitha Burr, gave birth to you and offered you up as a sacrifice to me. I was originally just going to eat you but I decided why not raise you to take my place some day so I gave you some Demonic powers and I assumed one day you would battle Jesus. I guess I could have had a kid of my own but I just never had the time to settle down and find the right person, sorry, I'm getting off track. I should have just eaten you." 

Kyle then thought to himself for a moment. The name Tabitha Burr sounded familiar to him. He then remembered Ms.Mchale.

"Oh, my God," Kyle said.

"What, Dude?" Stan asked.

"I just figured it out, Damien is Ms. McCall's son." 

"I guess it makes sense that a satanic cannibal would offer up her son to Satan." 

Satan then snapped his fingers, and a Cage made of fire formed around Damian.

"I'll Deal with you later, Damian." 

Satan looked back at stan.

"Give me the eye, Kid." 

Stan was so so frightened he could barely move. 

Stan's girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger watched from the sidelines and Worried for her boyfriend.

Just give it to him, stan. I don't want to lose you. Wendy thought to herself as she watched this.

"Did I not make myself clear earlier? I said no." Stan said fearfully.

Satan sighed. 

"Fine, Will do this the hard way." 

"You already said that." Stan said.

Just as Satan was about to grab stan, the Eye of Ithaqua light up Brightly and transformed into A flaming longsword. 

Satan stepped back. He knew this Blade quite well. It was given to a Cherub by God to guard Eden from Humanity. How this little boy was able to summon it was beyond satan's knowledge.

Stan, along with everyone else stared at the sword with a look of Amazement. He tightened his grip on the blade and swung it at Satan's midsection, cutting   
The fallen angle in half! 

Satan's upper half fell to the ground. He used what little strength he had left to summon a portal to hell. 

"Once I regrow my legs, I'm gonna come back here, bring you all to hell and send you all to die in the fecal minds!" Satan shouted as he dove down into the portal and was followed by what few Demons he had left.  
The cage around Damian disappeared.

The sword then transformed back into the eye. Stan then noticed Lovecraft walking over to them.

"Ugh, we're sorry about what happened to Ithaqua." Stan said.

Lovecraft didn't answer the stan but instead looked over to the corpse of his fallen master. He screamed something in his unnatural language and all the remaining Shantaks flew over to Ithaqua's corpse and began to feast on it. Within the span of a few minutes the corps had been completely Devoured. 

"Farewell, children, we will see each other again someday," Lovecraft said before one of the Shantaks grabbed Lovecraft and flew into a Large portal that began to form in the sky.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Tweek asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now, guys. We've got bigger things to worry about." Stan said as he and the others looked at the there former town.

Most of the homes and buildings had been demolished to make room for the oil refinery. 

"Well, I guess we might as well find some freaking tents," Randy said.

"well, at least we won't have to live in tents for too long. I mean, the government said they would help reconstruct your town...I'm sorry, our new town." Couch said as he tried to comfort randy.

"I appreciate the sentiment, coach but you know how the government works, they're just going to do a half-ass job and give us some crappy little shacks to sleep in that's it."

"It doesn't have to be that way. What if with the government's help of course, I agree to help reconstruct your town to its original design?" Father Horgan said.

"No offense, father but I doubt the local churches have that much money," Randy said.

"you'd be surprised, but I'm not offering the church's money. I'm offering it from my family account. Before I joined the church, my mother left my Baby sister and me a sizable fortune. I will use my half to help rebuild our new town to its original glory but only if you agree to certain conditions of the mine." 

"Like what?" 

"First, the local elementary school will become a Catholic school, two I want a seat on the town council, and number three, you all have to participate in the upcoming Mission trip next month." 

"Hold on, we'll agree to the first two things but not the last thing." 

"Fine then, you can let the government come here and give you Badly made houses." 

"So the only way you are going to help us is if we participate in a mission trip? That doesn't sound vary Christian of you." 

"Tell me then Mr. Marsh, if I wasn't offering to help rebuild your town, and I asked you all to help with this mission trip, would you?" 

Randy looked away for a moment.

"No." Randy said while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No, you wouldn't. So it's best you do goods deeds because I'm giving you something rather than not doing anything good at all." 

"So, where would we be going on this mission?" Stan asked.

"A place that needs our spiritual help more than anywhere else in the world, Salt Lake City, Utah." 

After everything had settled down and Reconstruction on the south park had begun, stan, kyle,tweek, Lizzy, and Cartman had decided to bury the Eye where nobody else would ever find it.

"Do you think that nobody else is gonna come looking for it, stan?" Lizzy asked.

"No, but at least this way, we will know where it is in case we need it," Stan said as he buried it in the ground.

(Several years into the future) 

Stanly Testaburgur Marsh and his Best Friend, Jacob Broflovski were playing Football with there friends Herman cartman and Dani   
Tanner. 

"Go long, Stanly," Jacob shouted as he threw the football in the air.

As Stanley ran to catch the ball,he tripped and fell face-first into the snow.

Stanley then picked himself up and looked at the object he had tripped over.

"Are you ok, Stanley?" Jacob asked.

"Ya, I'm ok, I tripped over some weird rock." Stanley replied.

"You mean this?" Dani said as he pulled the Eye of Ithaqua out of the ground.

The End.

(Thanks for reading everyone. I'll try and update this story as soon as possible. Just in case anyone is wondering who the parents of the next generation are, Stan and wendy are Stanly's parents. Kyle and Bebe are Jacob's parents, Herman is cartman adopted son and Dani is the son of Daniel Tanner and Annie knitts.)


	29. TWEEK'S inharitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWEEK inhariits a lot money but unfortunately this only leads to more problems in his life

episode 29: Tweek's inheritance 

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to South Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine

(New South park, Colorado)

Millie Larson walked through the Dark alleyways of South Park in the Dead of Night.

She was almost home when she noticed three Adult men blocking the way to her mother's bungalow.

"Where do you think you are going, petite fille?" The tallest of the men said in a french accent.

"W-what do you men want?" Millie asked.

"You are trespassing! These alleyways belong to the French Mafia and now that you have come into our territory, we must make you pay."

The leader then took out a Switchblade and walked towards millie.

"Stop right there, Evildoers!"

The three thugs turned around and saw the Ice Hero, Wonder tweek, walking down the alleyways.

"oh mon Dieu, c'est étonnant Tweek!"

"Help me Wonder Tweek! These men are going to hurt me." Millie said.

"Vous pensez que nous avons peur d'un garçon de neuf ans? Allez mec, montrons à ces chiens cochons américains que nous sommes sérieux!"

The three men walked towards tweek and tried to rush him but Wonder Tweek Dove down and punched the main man in the crotch, then froze his two accomplices to the wall!

"Don't worry, Millie. The cops will be here soon to arrest these scoundrels. Come with me, I'll take you home." Wonder Tweek said.

Millie ran into his strong arms and followed wonder Tweek to her home.

"Millie, wake up!"

Millie opened her eyes and saw her mother standing over her.

"What time is it?" Millie asked. 

"It's 6:34 am sweet pee. Get dressed because I want to get to the airport on time so we can pick up your grandparents." 

Millie sighed. 

"Mom, why are you waking me up?" 

"Because I'm not leaving you or your sister by yourselves, especially not when only half of the town has been reconstructed." 

"come on, mom, I'm Nine years old. I can watch flora on my own."

"Not another word, young lady. Get dressed and meet me in the car."

Millie rolled her eyes then got out of bed. 

She wished that her mother hadn't interrupted her wonderful dream. Maybe this was a dream within a Dream and her hero, Wonder Tweek, would be waiting for her outside her window. 

She opened the curtains, but instead of seeing wonder Tweek, she saw an Apartment complex being built across the street. 

She sighed.

"Oh well, at least I can still see wonder tweek in my Dreams."

Meanwhile on the other side of town Tweek rode his big wheel through the streets of New South Park. Most of the town was still under  
construction, but many of The houses had been repaired, including tweek’s house. He and stan were neighbors now because tweek’s old house was destroyed when the oil company took over the town. 

Tweek had just left Kyle's house because they had had a sleepover the previous night with Stan, Eric, Lizzy, and Butters.

Tweek parked his big wheel in the garage and headed inside his family's new house. 

He was about to Brew himself a cup of coffee but stopped when he noticed his parents sitting silently at the dinner table. 

"Tweek, sit down. We have something important to tell you." Mr.Tweak said.

"What's up?" Tweek asked as he sat at the table. 

Mr.Tweek sighed. 

"Son, Your Great Grandfather, Festus has Died. He had a stroke and passed away earlier this morning." 

Tweek gave his father a puzzled look. 

"Wait...why am I only hearing about him now?" Tweek asked. 

"Well, he was already pretty old when you were born. He's spent the past ten years in intensive care. He always meant to meet you, but because of his medical condition, he couldn't. His lawyer came here earlier and left this for you." 

Mr.Tweak then gave his son an envelope. 

Tweek slowly opened it and found a check with the amount of $974,790,317.77 on it.

Tweek sat there without taking his eyes off of the check. 

"Tweek? What's a wrong son?" Mr.Tweak asked. 

Tweek then showed his father the check. 

"Oh, my lord." 

Tweek's mom then joined her husband and son and saw what the two were gazing at. 

"This can't be a real check. It must be some mistake." Tweek's mom said. 

"Doesn't look like it. I think this is the real deal." Mr. Tweak said. 

"But why would some old relative that has never Evan met Tweek leave him all this money?"

"I'm not sure, but we can worry about that later, right now. We should take Tweek to the bank and start an account for him. Oh just think of it, Darling. With all this money, out troubles will finally be over. we could speed up reconstruction of the coffee shop, pay all our bills and Evan pay off the mortgage on our house." 

"Richard, it's not your decision to make, it's Tweeks. It is his money After all." 

"Oh I'm sure tweek will want to do his part to help out the family, isn't that right,son?" 

"Well if you say so, Dad." Tweek said.

"Richard,stop manipulating him! He's a nine year old boy, you can't place this kind of decision on his head." 

"Honey, I'm not manipulating him, I'm only-" 

"Stop using our son for your own gain,Richard. You did it when that other coffee shop came to town and now your doing it again." 

Tweek began to twitch and gitter as he parents continued to fight. 

"I'm gonna go to football practice." tweek said as he ran out the back door without either of his parents noticing. 

(Token's House) 

"What do you mean I'm cut off?!" Token yelled at his parents. 

"Because we're tired of you acting like a spoiled brat, son. Your mother and I weren't born rich. It took us years of hard work to get where we are today " Mr. Black said.

"You have to learn the value of a dollar. Your father and I have both agreed that from now on if you want to pay for a streaming service or the newest phone, you have to pay for it yourself." Mrs.Black said.

"How the heck am I supposed to do that? I'm only nine years old."

"You can collect soda cans and empty bottles then sell them to the Recycling Center." Mr Black said as he gave his son two heavy-duty garbage bags. 

"If you want to get money, you better go now. Tomorrow is trash day." 

Token sighed then walked out of his family home. 

(South elementary, a few hours later) 

Stan threw the ball to token, He tried to get it to end zone but was tackled by Bradley Biggle! 

"C'mon Bradley, get off!" Token said as he pushed the other boy off of himself.

Token then checked his helmet and saw a significant crack on top of it. 

"Thanks a lot, Bradley! Now I have to use what little money I have left to buy a new helmet." 

"Why are you complaining? Your family is Rich. Your parents can buy you a new one." Bradley said. 

"Not anymore. My parents cut me off." 

"oh... Well, if you are hurting for money, I suppose you could ask Tweek to help you out."

"Why would I ask that loser for money?" 

"He's not a loser, Token. The guy lead a successful Rescue Mission to Greenland not that long ago, and to answer your question, there's a rumor going around school that he's inherited a Butt load of money from some old relative."

The two boys then heard the sound of coach's whistle. 

"Token, Bradley, I don't remember saying Practise was over! Get back into formation!" coach yelled. 

"Yes, coach," Bradley said as he ran back to join his teammates while token looked over at tweek. Maybe it was time he reacquaint himself with his old buddy, Tweek.

An hour later, Tweek, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Butters walked out of the locker room. 

"Boy, I can't wait for the big game next week against our old rivals, the West Park cowboys," Butters said.

"Gah, Don't mention that, Butters! It's too much pressure." Tweek said. 

"Are you ok, Tweek? You've been acting weird all day." Stan said. 

"No, I haven't. I always act like this." Tweek said. 

"No, you've been getting a lot better, Lately. Something is going on with you."

"Ya, why are you tweaking out,Tweek?" Kyle asked. 

"wait, what's Tweaking out mean? Did you guys make up a phrase about me?" Tweek asked. 

"uh, no," Kyle said. 

"Oh, good. There is something that happened Earlier today, it's still bothering me." 

"What happened?"

Just as Tweek was about to answer, Millie Larson walked up to the group.

"Oh, hey guys, mind if I barrow Tweek for a sec?" Millie asked. 

"Sure. Tweek, when you are done talking to Millie, we're all going to meet up at Stan's house to discuss our plans for the Dance." Kyle said. 

Before Tweek could say anything, Millie took him by the arm and began go lead him away from the football field.

"So...Tweek, there is something important I've wanted to ask you." 

"What's up, Millie?" Tweek asked.

"Ugh...Tweek, Would you be my Date to the Dance?" Millie asked before closing her eyes and waited for a response. 

She didn't get one. 

Millie opened her eyes and saw Tweek staring back at her.

"Never mind, I'm sorry for dragging you away from your friends, Tweek." 

Millie tried to walk away, but she felt Tweek's hand on her shoulder and stopped.

"Millie, wait...I'd love to." 

"R-Really?" 

"ya, I mean I was gonna go with polly but she broke up with me right after I asked her." 

Tweek noticed how Disappointed Millie looked, he then realized that he had said that the wrong way and made her feel like he was only going with her because he had No one else to be his date. 

"Ya know, millie, I'm actually glad you asked me." 

"Really?"

"Well ya, you and I have been spending a lot more time together lately and I'm really glad we have also I'm kinda lucky to have one of the most beautiful girls in school ask me out."

Millie Blushed.

While the two talked, Tweek's Ex-girlfriend, Polly Stevens, listened to two from the shadows. 

To be continued


	30. Murdur Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is beginning to hate his new fortune because of the rift its forming in his parents marriage meanwhile Mr garrison returns to south park and brings a child murder with him.

Chapter 30: Murder party part 1

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to South Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine

Tweek opened the door to the Marsh residence and the first thing stan, kyle,Cartman and Butters noticed was how happy and lovestruck Their friend looked.

"Wow, Tweek, you sure look happy," Butters said. 

"Oh, I am Butters. I've been asked to the dance by a Beautiful Georgia peach by the name of Millie Larson."

"I'm not surprised. We all knew Millie liked you ever since we left Greenland, it was only a matter of time before you two finally got together." Kyle said. 

Tweek looked around the room but didn't see Lizzy anywhere.

"Where's Lizzy?" Tweek asked. 

"I'm right here."

Stan got out his iPad and showed that Lizzy was Skyping from her bedroom.

"Sorry, I couldn't be there, guys. My Moms grounded me again."

"why?" Tweek asked. 

"Because I told my moms that I wouldn't wear a stupid dress for the dance on Friday. Brimmy doesn't care but because my moms are such girly girls,they won't let me go unless I wear the stupid dress they bought me." 

"So, you're not going?"

"Oh, I'm going all right but im not wearing some stupid pink dress. I'll sneak out and meet you guys at the school." 

"So how are we going to get there exactly? Tweek,can your dad drive us in his van?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know..my parents were fighting this morning. I don't know what to expect when I get home." Tweek said. 

"Everyone's parents fight, Dude." Stan said. 

"Not like this. Usually, when they fight, they make up an hour later or they forget what they were fighting about and go back to normal but this morning they were different..can I stay with one of you guys tonight? I don't wanna go home, Tonight"

"Sure, Tweek. You can stay here tonight." Stan said. 

"Ya know what, I think I will too. My Aunt Alya is staying over for the next two days and she always ends up staying in my Bed and I'm forced to sleep on the floor and deal with her Cannon farts all night. " Kyle said. 

"Me three, fellas. I don't wanna let my new buddy, Tweek suffer in silance." Butters said. 

"I wish I could, but my moms won't let me leave the house." Lizzy said. 

"What about you, Eric?" Butters asked.

"Nah, my mom is hosting a Halloween party tonight. It's only for adults." Cartman said. 

"If it's for adults, then that means that you won't be able to go to it either," Kyle said.

"Yes, I can, kyle! You know what, screw you guys, I'm going home." 

Eric then left Stan's house. 

"It's probably for the best that he left, Stan. After all, you don't want to hear your parents complain about him clogging the toilet." Lizzy said. 

The five children then began to laugh.

Tweek wiped a happy tear away from his left eye.   
He then felt his phone vibrate and saw that he got a text from Token. 

Why was Token texting him? They weren't friends, not since when he was in Craig's gang and Token along with Clyde and Craig would throw empty Soda cans at his head. 

Another text came in and Tweek read what it said:Give me half of your inharitance or I'll send this Pic to everyone in school. 

Tweek's eyes went wide as he saw the picture Token had sent him. 

"Agh!" 

"Are you ok, Tweek?" Kyle asked.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. I was just texting my mom and telling her I'm staying here tonight." 

(Tweak residence) 

Mrs.Tweak was cutting onions for her dinner when she noticed a new text message from her son that read: Staying at Stan's house tonight, will be back tomorrow morning.

She sighed.

This was the second time her son had chosen to stay at someone else's house this month. She missed her son but at the same time, she understood why. What nine-year-old boy wants to stay home and listen to his parent's fight?

Richard had left earlier that morning. Knowing him, he would stay at the local motel and stay there for a day or two before coming home. This suited her just fine because she was still angry at her husband for his selfishness. How could Richard justify trying to take his own son's inheritance away from him?" 

Mrs.Tweak then looked at the TV to see a particularly interesting news report. 

"Authorities are worried that serial child murderer, Johhny English may try and resurface, three child corpses were found in a storm drain in West Park. Parents are advised to keep their children indoors until Johnny English is recaptured." 

Mrs.Tweak dropped her knife onto the counter as she heard this. She then thought about calling tweek and telling him to come home but she then decided not to. It probably wasn't the best thing to do with her son's condition, The Marsh Residents was right next door and they were both responsible parents... Well at least Sharon was and if she heard anything new about Johnny English, she would call walk over to the Marsh house and bring Tweek home. 

(Outside of New South Park) 

Mr.Garrison held out his thumb to every car that passed by. A Beat up pickup truck stopped for him.

"Thanks for stopping for me. Are you heading towards South park?" Mr.Garrison asked.

The man behind the wheel gestured for Mr. Garrison to come into the truck. 

Mr.Garrison noticed that there were a lot of photos of young children with red exes over their eyes.

"So ugh, you must really like children. I used to be a Grade school teacher, ya know. I'm thinking of getting back into it." 

"That's an excellent idea, New Friend. Anything involving children is good." The Driver said. 

Mr.Garrison noticed the creepy smile on the Driver's face. 

"Ah geez, You're not one of those N.a.m.b.l.a creeps, are you?" 

"No. They hurt children. I set them free."

As they drove into New South Park, Mr.Garrison noticed several serrated blades in the truck, most of them still had bloodstains.

"So ugh, are you a hunter?"

"In a way, yes. I hunt children that are suffering and free them from their suffering. Say,you used to be a grade school teacher, right? You must know a lot of kids. Any of your former students live near here?" 

"Oh ya, they all do. Stanly Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Tweek Tweak and That Asian kid, Kevin Stoley. There was also this fat kid who's named escapes me. Wish I could remember where they lived so I could introduce you to them.

"Oh, I'm sure you could find out where they live if you had the right incentive." 

The Driver then put a gun to Mr.Garrison's head. 

"Show me where you're students live or ill paint the inside of this truck with your blood!" 

"Ok, ok, ill show you were I remember One of my former students lives." 

"Good, now lead the way and no funny business!" 

(Testaburger Residents) 

Wendy, Bebe, Lola, and Millie were watching a romantic Werewolf movie.

"I can't stay here anymore. I have to go. Goodbye, forever, Eliza."

The Dark-haired man then kissed Eliza before transforming into a werewolf and ran out into the night, after which the credits began to roll. 

The Four girls began to tear up as the movie ended. Out of all the girl's Wendy was the one who was tearing up the most. 

"Are you ok, Wendy?" Bebe asked her best friend. 

Wendy wiped away a tear then nodded her head. 

"Ya, I'm fine. It's just so sad that they couldn't be together. I don't know why I chose this movie." Wendy said.

"Oh, please, Wendy. You wanted to watch this movie because you wanted to Imagine Stan as the Werewolf and you as Eliza." Lola said. 

Wendy Blushed when she heard this. Lola, Bebe, and Millie all gave Wendy a Triumphant smile, which made wendy blush Evan more. 

"So what if I imagined stan and myself in their roles? Are you guys going to tell me that you didn't imagine Kyle, Butters, and Tweek as the handsome werewolves and you as the Damsels?" 

Now it was Bebe, Millie, and Lola's turn to blush.

"I wonder what our boys are doing now?" Lola asked.

"Kyle texted me earlier. He told me that there having a sleepover at Stan's house." Bebe said. 

Wendy, Millie, and Lola noticed an evil smile begin to form on Bebe's face as she finished talking. 

"Ugh, Bebe, what's going on with your face?" Millie asked. 

"Hear me out, Girls. What if we sneak out and join our boyfriends for an evening of kissing and romantic Cuddling." Bebe said. 

"I'm in. I need to see my Studmuffin, Butters as soon as possible." Lola said. 

"I don't know, Bebe. I'd love to spend some Quality time with my Booboo Bear, Stan but won't your parents notice that we're all missing?" 

"They won't because there both going to Ms.Cartman's Halloween party. We have to wait for them to go, then we'll sneak away to stans house."

"what if your parents come home and see that we're not here?" Millie asked. 

"Oh, Don't worry about that. Whenever my parents go to Ms. Cartman's parties, they don't come back till 8:30 Am at the Earliest. We'll leave Stan's house at 6:00 and sneak back before my parents come home." 

Millie then noticed bright lights coming from the front yard.

"Uh oh, looks like your plans for romance might have to be put on hold, Bebe. It looks like your mom and dad hired a baby sitter." 

"What are you talking about? My parents never hire baby sitters, there too cheap."

"Well, they must have called someone cause There's an old beat-up Truck in your driveway. 

To be continued 

Please comment


	31. Murdur Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebe escapes a child murderer while the rest of new South Park celebrate Halloween

Chapter 31: Murder party part 2

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to South Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine. 

Bebe looked out the window and saw the beat-up truck. A sickly looking man then came out and began to walk towards the entrance of the house. 

"Who the hell is that?!" Bebe yelled.

The four girls then heard a loud knocking at the front door. 

Bebe ran downstairs and was followed by her friends and noticed her father was about to open the front door. 

"Papa, don't open the door!" Bebe said as she came down the stairs. 

"why not?" Mr. Stevens asked. 

"Because there's a crazy looking guy at the door."

"It's probably just some weird religious guy, sweetheart. I'll tell him to leave."

Mr.Stevens opened the door and noticed the sickly man that his daughter had just described. 

"Sir, I don't know what religion you're from, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, your making my daughter very uncomfortable." 

Johnny English ignored Mr.Stevens and noticed Bebe, Wendy, Lola, and Millie.

"Perfect." Johnny English said.

"What did you just say?" 

Johnny English ignored Mr.Stevens and tried pushing him out of the way but Mr.Stevens pushed him back! Johnny then took out his Bowie knife and stabbed Mr.Stevens in the lower abdomen! 

"Daddy!" BeBe shouted as she tried to run over to her father but felt someone holding her back.   
She turned her head and saw it was Wendy.

"Wendy, Let go of me!" 

"No, we have to get out here, Bebe!" 

Bebe looked back at her father. She looked into his eyes then down at his lips and saw him mouth the words go. 

"C'mon, Bebe!" Wendy yelled as Johnny ran towards them.

Bebe joined her friends as they ran out the back door and into the cold winter night. 

Johnny ran to the back door but didn't see the girls anywhere. 

"Dame it." He then Sighed and walked back into the living room to find Mrs.Stevens trying to save her husband's life. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up then put his knife against her neck! 

" Madame, May I ask for your help in locating your runaway Daughter and her friends? I wish to free them from their mortal suffering." 

Mrs.Stevens didn't answer at first because she couldn't take her eyes off of her wounded husband. 

"I'd prefer you to tell me what I want to know before im forced to cut your throat." 

"F*** you!" Mrs.Stevens said. 

Johnny was about to cut her throat but stopped when he heard Mr.Garrison's voice. 

"Wait...Please don't kill her. I know this town like the back of my hand. I can help you find the four girls." 

"How the heck would you know where they are?" 

"I was a grade school teacher. I know all the places my former students would hideout. I'll show you where they probably are... please don't kill her." 

Johnny huffed then took his knife away from Mrs.Steven's neck. 

"If we don't find them,im going to cut off your thumbs and make you eat them." 

Johnny walked back outside to his truck. 

"Why are you going to help him kill my daughter?" Mrs. Stevens asked. 

Mr.Garrison turned his head to see if Johnny was listening, then turned back to Mrs. Stevens. 

"That stuff I told him about the hiding places was a bunch of horse sh**. I'm just going to drive him around for a little while and try to convince him to leave town." 

"What if he follows up on his threat to cut off your thumbs?" 

"I'll just keep Driving him around public places where they'll be too many witnesses to do that." 

Johnny then came back in with robe and Duck tape and threw both to Mr. Garrison. 

"Tie her up and cover her mouth. I don't want any of the Neighbors, hearing her screams for help." 

(New South park woods) 

Bebe stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Wha-What just happened?" Lola asked. 

"A crazy guy broke into Bebe's house and tried to kill us! What the heck do you think happened, You idiot?!" Millie shouted.

"Screw you, Millie!"Lola shouted. 

"Stop it, both of You. We're not going to get anywhere with you too fighting." Wendy said as she got in between the two. 

"So, what should we do now?" Lola asked.

"I'll call the police," Wendy said as she tried to get her phone out of her pocket but found that it wasn't there.

"Dame it, I must have left it back at Bebe's house. Does anyone else have a phone?" 

"I left mine back at the house," Millie said.

"Mine too," Lola said. 

Bebe pulled her phone, but when she turned it on, the dead battery symbol came up. 

"Dame it, My phones dead!" Bebe said before throwing her phone in anger at a tree. 

"Bebe, calm down," Wendy said as she tried to comfort her best friend, but Bebe pushed her arm away. 

"Don't tell me to calm down, Wendy! In case you haven't noticed, my parents are probably being gutted like fish by that psycho!" Bebe shouted. 

"We need to call the police," Lola said. 

"No Sh**, Airhead!" 

"Ya know what, I don't need to stay here and be shat on by you three! I'm going to the police station!" 

"Lola, you can't. It's too far from here. We need to go to another house and call the police from there." wendy said.

"ok, so let's just go to Bebe's Neighbors and call from there," Millie said. 

"We can't. They moved away two weeks ago." Bebe said. 

"Well, then where's the nearest house that has people living there?" Lola asked. 

"Stan's house," Bebe said. 

(Marsh Residents) 

Stan, Kyle, Butters and Tweek were watching an old horror movie in the living room. 

"No, Don't open the door! The Demon Baby is going to be on the other side." Butters said to the tv.

"Ya know she's going to open it, Butters. People in horror movies always make stupid decisions." Kyle said.

Just as the girl on the screen opened the door, the four boys heard the Doorbell ring. 

"Aaahhh! It's The Demon Baby. He's left the world of Movies and has come to take our souls!" Tweek said as he and Butters hid under their blankets. 

"Will you two relax? It's probably just cartman or Lizzy." Kyle said as he got off the couch and opened the front door, but instead of Cartman or Lizzy he saw his girlfriend, Bebe.

"B-Bebe, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

Bebe then let loose all the tears she had been holding back and cried on Kyle's shoulder. 

Stan, Butters, and Tweek walked up and comforted their girlfriends as Kyle was doing.

"What happened to you four Anyway?" Stan asked as he held wendy close to himself. 

"Some crazy guy broke into Bebe's house and stabbed her dad," Wendy said. 

Bebe only cried more after hearing this. 

"Oh my God, did you guys call the police?" Kyle asked.

"We couldn't because we either left our phones at Bebe's house. " Lola said. 

"Stan, can your parents call the police for us?" Wendy asked. 

"My parents aren't here. They went to Ms.Cartman's party." stan replied. 

Millie locked the front door as soon as she heard this.

"Tweek, give me your cell phone," Millie said.

Tweek gave it to her without hesitation. 

Millie called the police station, but nobody answered the phone. 

(New South park Police station) 

Officer Barbrady and his North Park counterpart, officer Burrows were leaving for the night.

"You sure it's ok to just close up the police station on Halloween night?" Officer Burrows asked.

"Sure, it is. I do it every year. Trust me, and you don't want to miss this party. Besides, nothing bad ever happens on Halloween in this town." 

Officer Burrows shrugged and got into BarBrady's police car. He noticed a bunch of Whips and chains and a few Ball gags in the back seat. 

"What kind of party is this exactly?" 

"Oh, you'll see." 

(Marsh Residence) 

"How the hell is No one picking up?!" Millie yelled. 

"It's probably because all the adults are at Ms. Cartman Halloween party," Tweek said. 

Tweek then noticed tears begin to fall from Millie's eyes and quickly pulled her into a comforting hug. 

"So..what do we do now?" Lola said. 

"The four of you are staying here with us. We'll call everyone else and tell them to lock their doors." Kyle said.

" But it's Halloween night. Everyone's already outside trick or treating." Butters said. 

"Dame it, your right." 

"Wait..what about the town storm alarm? We could call out to everyone in town and warn them...where is it again?" Stan asked.

"It's at the church." Butters said. 

"Ok so one of us will go there and announce it to the town." 

"Sure but the only problem with that is the church is at the center of town now we're a lot of the other kids from our school are trick or treating and since this guy is a child killer, wouldn't it make sense that he'd be there." 

"Sh**." 

To be continued 

Please comment


	32. Murdur Party Part 3

Chapter 32: Murder party part 3

[Les Claypool]

I am going down to South Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]

Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]

Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]

Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]

Headin' on up to South Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek Lizzy]

Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]

So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(Lizzy's house)

Lizzy looked out at all the kids trick or treating. She wished that she could be doing that right now or at least be at Stan's house and hang out with her Donut Puncher friends.

Her cell phone rang and Lizzy noticed it was her boyfriend, Brimmy calling.

Lizzy answered the phone and listened to the sweet sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Lizzy, look outside."

Lizzy walked over to the window and saw her boyfriend looking up at her from the front lawn. She opened the window and called down to him: Brimmy, what are you doing here?

"I came to see you." Brimmy said then hung up on his cell phone.

"But, My Moms will notice you, you'll get in trouble."

"I don't care. I wanted to see you. Also, I wrote you a little something."

Brimmy then got out a ukulele and began to sing

"Lizzy, oh Lizzy, your so vary pretty, your Beauty is so-"

"Hey, who's singing on my front porch!?" Lizzy's mom shouted.

Brimmy blew a kiss to Lizzy and ran into the crowded streets of South Park.

Lizzy looked lovingly at her boyfriend as he got lost in the crowd.

When she and Brimmy had begun dating, she wasn't sure what to expect from the handsome computer geek but she had been happily surprised when she found out how sweet and kind brimmy was.

Her cell phone rang again but this time she noticed it was Kyle calling.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?"

"Lizzy, lock your doors and stay in your house," Kyle said.

"Why?"

"That crazy guy from the news is in South Park. He tried to kill Bebe and sliced open her dad's belly. He's still out there, probably looking for more kids to kill, so please stay home."

"W-why haven't you guys called the police?"

"We tried, but no one picked up since most of the adults are at Cartman's Mom's Halloween party. We're going to try and make it to the church and tell everyone over the town speakers that he's here."

"Wait, you're going out now? What if he finds you guys and cuts you up?"

"That's just a risk we're going to have to take."

"No way, I'm not letting you fudge packers go out and risk your lives while I stay here safe and sound. I'll meet you guys at the old Burger King and we'll go to the church from there."

Lizzy then hung up and put on her pink coat. She then tiptoed downstairs.

Both of her Mothers had fallen asleep on the couch. Lizzy put a blanket over them and slowly opened the front door, then walked out of the house.

(Marsh Residents)

"So, what did Lizzy say?" Stan asked.

"Lizzy said that she's gonna meet us at the old burger king Evan though I told her to stay home." Kyle said.

"Why would she put herself in danger like

that?"

Tweek then walked up to them.

"I think it's because she wants to prove herself. Whenever you guys get a new friend like Butters or me, you guys typically baby them or try to protect them as much as you can because of your unresolved feelings about Kenny's death. I have noticed that you guys have tried to baby and protect her as you did me when I first joined you guys. Just give her a chance to prove herself. I know Lizzy, guys. Just give her this chance. I know she'll make us proud." Tweek said.

"It's not that we don't believe in her, Tweek. It's just we don't want her to be Johnny's next victim." Kyle said.

"Tweek, you and Butters stay here and keep the girls safe while stan and I meet up with Lizzy at the Burger King." Stan said.

"What?! I can't just stay here while you guys risk your lives...i wanna come too." Tweek said.

Stan and Kyle looked skeptically at their friend.

"Are you sure about that, Tweek? We know how hard it can get for you in stressful situations." Stan said.

"That's not fair, stan.

I know I'm still a stress case and ya in the past, iv been bad in high-pressure situations. But I have has gotten a lot better in the past few months since iv been your friend, may I remind you and Kyle that I saved you guys from apple not once but twice and I'll be Damned if i let some child murderer kill my two best friends with me being there to at lest try and stop it from happening."

Millie overheard this and smiled to herself.

She was proud of Tweek for standing up for himself. She then heard a phone vibrate and saw it was Tweek's.

A text message on the screen read: Why haven't you answered my texts? If you don't respond in the next half hour, I will leak the picture and everyone in school will see it!

Millie looked at the contacts lists and noticed the text came from Token's phone.

"Millie, what are you doing?"

Millie turned her head and saw Tweek looking frazzled.

"I ugh, grabbed your phone by mistake...Tweek, why is Token threatening you?" Millie asked.

"Wha-he's not. We're just joking with each other like friends."

" Didn't he use to Bully you? Also from what he's texted it doesn't seem like that's anything friends would joke about."

"Well, we are, so you don't have to worry."

Millie took Tweek by the hands and looked into his Amber eyes.

"Please tell me what this is about. I don't like seeing you like this."

Tweek sighed.

"Millie, you've probably heard about the rumors going around school about me.. it is true."

Millie put her hand on Tweek's cheek.

"Oh, Tweek.. it is ok if you like to dress up in Girls' clothes. You do whatever you need to do to feel conformable."

"What?! No, that's not what I was talking about. Do people think I do that?"

Millie blushed.

"Ugh, no. So what rumor were you talking about?"

"Iv inherited a lot of money from my great great grandfather."

"Ok, but why is Token threatening you?"

"I have no idea, but I'll do wherever he says. I can't let him show that photo to anyone."

"What's this photo of exactly?"

Tweek blushed.

"I'd rather not say."

"C'mon Tweek. We gotta go." Stan said.

"Coming, guys."

Before Tweek could say anything to Millie, she grabbed his head and pressed her lips against his.

Once millie took her lips away from Tweek's lips, she noticed that her crush's face looked stunned.

"Come back safe, Tweek. Don't worry about your secret. It's safe with me."

"Thanks, Millie."

Tweek then joined stan and Kyle as they walked out the front door.

Butters locked the door as soon as they had left.

"Don't worry, girls, I won't let anything happen to you while im here." Butters said.

Wendy, Bebe, and Millie were not convinced.

"No offense Butters but iv kicked you are a* several times in the past, so you'll forgive me if I don't have much faith in your ability to protect us." Wendy said.

"Hey, don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Lola said.

Lola then pushed Wendy.

"Don't push my Best friend!" Bebe said as she pushed Lola away.

"C'mon girls, stop fighting," Butters said as he tried to break up the fight.

"Oh really, your going to stop us? Butt-ers." Bebe said.

"Don't call me that, Bebe. I'm already pretty steamed that you and wendy pushed my girlfriend. If you keep insulting me, I don't know what ill do."

"How about I show you what Bebe and i will do to you!" wendy said right before she punched him in his man area.

The four then began to fight each other. While this was happening, Millie unlocked the window and jumped out of the Marsh house.

She walked up the sidewalk and tried to make her way to Token's house. She wouldn't have to worry about Johnny English finding her since he was most likely still in the center of town while she was heading towards the Rich neighborhood. She hadn't officially broken up with Token yet and since they were techiky still dating she could look through his phone and find the picture Tweek was talking about and Delete it. She wasn't sure what exactly to expect to find but she was also sure that she would know what which picture it was when she found it.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here fellas, a Fourthy all alone."

Millie turned around and saw the 6th graders surrounding her.

(center of New South park)

Johnny looked around the streets and saw hundreds of children in costumes, each one looking like they were ready to be freed from there mortal prisons but there were several parents in crowd as well…too many in fact.

"Why do you keep taking me to crowded areas? I can't free any children here without being captured. And why haven't we found your former students yet? If we don't find the girls soon then the whole town will know I'm here."

"Well...i mean, this is usually where the girls would go. Oh well, I guess we better turn around and get you out a town before the police catch you."

tried to turn the car around but Johnny stuck his knife against 's neck.

"Iv got a better idea. Why don't we visit those fine folks at the church up the road."

"Are you sure? I could get you out of town in like 10 min-"

Mr garrison stopped talking when he felt Johnny's bowie knife go Deep into his thigh!

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't you even think of Screaming cause if you do,ill drive the knife deeper into your thigh."

(St. Katharine's catholic church )

Father Horgan stared at the door for another five minutes until he felt someone pulling on his robes. He looked down to see Damien looking at him.

"Forgive my intrusion, father Horgan, but I don't think anyone is coming to the Hallelujah house this year," Damien said.

Father Horgan sighed then nodded his head.

"I Believe your right. Damien, would you, Leslie, Jason, and Gary like to go out and enjoy the rest of Halloween with the other children?"

Just as Damien was about to answer, the church's doors burst open and Reveled Johnny English and Mr. Garrison.

"Hello Padre, I got a little Message I want the whole town to hear."

To be continued.

Please comment


	33. The tri- ballads part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie must face off aginst Johnny english.

Chapter 33:The Tri-Ballads part 1

[Les Claypool]

I am going down to South Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]

Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]

Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]

Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]

Headin' on up to South Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek Lizzy]

Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]

So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(The Church)

Johnny English tied up father Horgan.

"Please Sir, don't hurt the children,There orphans. They've been through enough trauma already." Father Horgan said as he saw Johnny's accomplice was Tying up Leslie, Jason, Damian, and Gary.

"I'm not going to hurt them, father. I'm going to set them free, but before I do this, I'm going to need your help." Johnny English said.

Father Horgan looked skeptically at Johnny for a moment,then turned his head and looked at the children.

Each of them looked terrified, Damien tried to put on a brave face but father Horgan knew he was just as terrified as his fellow orphans.

Father Horgan mouthed: Everything's going to be ok, stay calm.

Johnny then put his Bowie knife against the priest's chin.

"Eyes on me, Father. I need the access codes to the town's storm warning system." Johnny said.

"Why on earth would you want to use that thing? There's not a cloud in the sky tonight."

"I'm not going to use it for warning people. I have certain demands that I want met. And since I can't exactly yell out for them in the center of town, this is my only other option. Now give me the codes, or I'll kill every other priest and Nun in this church."

"Fine, but before I do, you have to promise me that you won't harm the children."

" First of all, I don't have to promise you anything,second I'm not harming the children father, I'm going to set them free but if you would like me to do that sooner than later, I'd be more than happy to oblige you."

" No, no, please don't. Untie me and I'll punch in the codes."

Johnny smiled, then untied the priest.

"Remember, Padre. No funny business."

The two walked out of the main room and into the upper levels.

" , why are you doing this?" Jason white asked.

"Shut up! He might still hear us." said as he waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"Listen, I'm gonna cut you kids free, then we'll get the f* out of here."

"What about father Horgan? We can't just leave him here. When your friend comes back and sees that we're not here, he'll kill him." Damian said.

sighed.

"There's nothing we can do for him, now. Maybe we can find someone who can help when we get out but right now, we have to think of ourselves."

then cut all their bonds.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Turned his head and saw Johnny running down the stairs.

"Run ya little sh*s!" Mr. Garrison shouted.

Mr. Garrison then ran out of the church with children right behind him. Once they were out of the building, Garrison grabbed the two front doors and locked them outside!

then took a few deep breaths before turning around and looking at the children.

"Well, kids, let's get the f*k out of here."

"What about Leslie?!" Jason squealed.

then noticed Leslie was not among them.

"Oh sh*t."

(Inside the church)

Leslie pounded on the Doors of the church!

"Let me out. You forgot me!"

Leslie turned her head and saw Johnny slowly walking towards her.

"Let me out, Let me out, let me out, you F* A*hole!"

Leslie then sunk to the floor and beat on the door one more time. She felt hot tears run down her cheek as the sound of Johnny's footsteps came closer.

"Do not fret, my child. Your pain will soon be over."

Leslie wiped a tear away and looked up at Johnny's hideous face.

"Please, just kill me. Maybe I'll get lucky again and be brought back to life for a second time."

Johnny wasn't sure what the young girl was talking about but decided to ignore it. The girl would soon be within Death's cold grasp but not just yet, not until he finished his mission here. He grabbed the girl by her left arm and dragged her up the stairs.

Leslie was brought to a small dark room and was thrown against the wall right beside Father Horgan.

"You both should feel vary blessed to be here. You are about to witness a true merical. Tonight my spree of liberating children from their horrid lives on this earth shall end and will be taken up by the many faithful souls of the world."

Johnny then looked down at Leslie with a look of pure joy.

"And you will be part of that miracle."

Father Horgan then got in-between Leslie and Johnny.

"Don't you Dare put this innocent girl through any of your sick perversions!" Father Horgan said.

Johnny picked up a brick and hit the priest over the head! Father Horgan fell to the floor with a loud thud!

Leslie was about to check on the priest, but before she could, Johnny grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the microphone!

"When I turn the microphone on, you will say exactly what i tell you to say, and if you don't, I will cut your Preist into several little pieces."

Leslie looked down at the unconscious priest then back up at Johnny.

"Fine, What do you want me to say?"

(Uptown)

The 6th grade leader threw Millie into his families tennis court then locked the gate. l. He looked at the fear stricken girl before him.

"We're gonna show you what we do when fourth-graders wander into our part of town."

Millie noticed the 6th-grade leader got out a large bucket filled with foul-smelling water balloons.

"These balloons are filled with cat pee. Guess what we're going to do with them?"

"I'm more interested in why you would fill balloons up with cat pee at all. It seems like something a creepy weirdo would do." Millie said.

"Shut up, kid!" The sixth-grade leader said as he threw a balloon at her but missed.

Millie smelled the foul animal urine and immediately covered her nose.

The other two sixth-graders threw balloons at her, but like their leader, they had also missed.

The smaller sixth-grader threw another one at Millie, but she caught it in mid-air and threw it right back at him!

The now urine-soaked bully smelled himself and ran out of the tennis court. The remaining two tried to hit her with their balloons but missed. While they were getting out more balloons, Millie grabbed three tennis balls and quickly put them into the court ball shooter and shot the two sixth graders.

The fat sixth-grader was shot in the forehead while the sixth-grade leader was shot in the crotch!

The two sixth graders fell to the ground. Millie picked up a tennis racket and brought it down hard on the sixth-grade leader's crotch! She did this a few more times until he put up his arm and pleaded for her to stop.

"Please stop. My nuts can't take much more of this." The Sixth-grade leader pleaded.

"Fine, but if you want to have children someday, then you are going to help me."

"ok, fine. Just please don't hit me anymore. What do you want me to do?"

"Get back on your bike and take me to Token Black's house," Millie said.

The 6th-grade leader got up and unlocked the gate.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Token has some dirt on my new boyfriend. I want him to hand it over so I can destroy it."

The Sixth grad leader then got on his bike while Millie hung onto his back.

(Burger King)

Lizzy took a sip of her small soda before seeing her friends, Stan, Kyle, and Tweek.

"Took you three long enough. I was beginning to worry something bad had happened to you guys... where's Butters?" Lizzy asked.

"We decided that he should stay at Stan's house to protect Millie, Bebe, Lola, and Wendy," Tweek said.

"You guys really think that Butters Stotch can protect your girlfriends?" Lizzy asked skeptically.

The three boys looked at each other and shook their heads no.

"We don't, but luckily Stan, Tweek, and I were blessed with Strong girlfriends," Kyle said.

"If that killer guy does come to my house, I know Wendy will be able to protect herself," Stan said.

"What about your parents?"

"There at 's Halloween party."

"Ok, let's go to the church," Lizzy said as she grabbed her backpack and began to walk to the center of town.

"Lizzy, wait. Maybe you should go back to your house." Kyle said.

Lizzy turned around and looked aghast at Kyle.

"Why?!"

"It's just that we don't wanna see you get hurt. You've only been part of our group for a month now, and we don't think you should be putting yourself in Danger this soon."

Tweek then looked askance at Kyle.

"Wait, Wait, since when does time in the group matter? Heck, my first week in the group, I had to save you guys from Professor chaos, fight Chris Donnely, be possessed by a Demonic toilet, and lead a failed military coup in England! Not to mention a bunch of other sh*t that happened in the first week, and you won't let poor Lizzy help warn everyone in town?!" Tweek yelled angrily.

"Well, it's just that..you know."

"No, we don't, Kyle. Why don't you tell us." Lizzy asked as she put her hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. I'm just not used to being close friends with a girl. I know your tough but there's just something about you that makes me want to protect you from harm." Kyle said as he looked Lizzy in the eyes.

Lizzy looked at Kyle and took his gloved hands in hers.

"Kyle, There's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"No, it's because of your a girl, plain and simple."

Lizzy shook her head, then looked back at Kyle.

"You feel like you have to protect me because your worried about losing me like you were about Tweek and Butters. You don't have to worry about me, Kyle. I am not going to die like Kenny or get severely hurt like butters. I survived a grizzly bear attack for Goodness sake. Isn't that enough proof that I'm more than capable of holding my own against whatever weird-a* sh*t this town throws at us?"

"You know that she's right, Kyle," Tweek said.

Kyle looked into Lizzy's gray eyes and saw her looking back into his with a pleading look.

"Your right, Tweek. I'm sorry, Lizzy."

Lizzy smiled then hugged, Kyle.

"Thanks, Kyle. That means a lot coming from you."

Kyle hugged Lizzy back.

When they broke the hug, Kyle noticed a small tear coming down Lizzy's right cheek.

"Lizzy, are you crying?"

Lizzy lightly punched Kyle's shoulder.

"No, I just got something in my eye. Come on; you fart eaters, let's go warn the town."

"Did she just call us fart eaters?" Stan asked.

(The Church)

Leslie tied a large bandage around Father Horgan's head then leaned the unconscious priest against the wall.

"Tik Tok, Leslie," Johnny said as he sharpened his Bowie knife.

"Why do you do this, Mr. English? Why do you kill children and try to justify it by saying your God's instrument?" leslie asked.

Johnny stopped sharpening his knife.

He and Leslie stared at each other for a moment.

He then walked up to her and snaked her hard across the face!

" It's obvious whoever raised you did not do a very good job, because if you are truly raised right you would know not to talk back when a man is talking! Women of your generation should learn their place. If you are generation truly had any values then you would have respected a prophet like myself.

Leslie spit out a small about of blood then looked at Johnny with a look of pure hatred.

"The time is coming when people will not endure sound teaching, but having itching ears, they will accumulate for themselves teachers to suit their passions,-Timothy 4:3. Do you know what that quote is talking about? It's talking about people to use the word of God for their own devices just like you are doing!" leslie shouted.

Johnny then cut Leslie across the face! Leaving an extended cut across her left cheek.

" This could have been so easy, Leslie. All you had to do was just say what I wanted you to say to the entire town, But now I will have to use force for you to do my will."

" Do you think a threat like that is going to make me do what you want? I mean, you're already going to kill poor father Horgan and me anyway, so why don't you do it now and kill us?!"

Johnny put his knife against Leslie's Neck. The blade was beginning to break the skin, a small trickle of blood fell onto the floor, but Leslie's face did not change.

"What do you even expect is going to happen, Johnny? I'm going to say some weird words and you think that's going to cause worldwide Filicide?! Did you Evan think this through?!"

Johnny grabbed Leslie by the neck and began to strangle her.

"You don't have the right to talk to me that way. I am your savior! You should be grateful to be part of God's plan!" Johnny said.

"You mean your plan!" Leslie struggled to say.

Johnny threw her onto the floor!

"Leslie, shut your f*king mouth!"

Leslie took a few deep breaths then looked back up at Johnny.

"That wasn't very Christian of you, Johnny."

Johnny then ran towards Leslie in a blind rage!

She didn't know what to do so without thinking she closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her and as soon as Johnny touched Leslie's hands he bounced off of them and hit the wall!

Leslie opened her eyes and saw Johnny falling out of the Dent he had made in the wall.

Johnny looked at Leslie now with a look of shock.

"H-how did you do that?"

Johnny asked.

Before Leslie could reply, she felt something strange began to take over. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, the usual whites of her eyes were replaced with a purplish blue.

"You should have left when you had the chance," Leslie said in an almost robotic voice.

"W-What are you?" Johnny asked with apparent fear in his voice.

Leslie chuckled then looked at Johnny with a triumphant smile on her face.

"To be honest, I don't know. I could be an Ad, or I could be human, or maybe I'm both."

Johnny ran up to Leslie and tried to stab her in the chest, but Leslie grabbed his hand and crushed the many bones in his hand with the strength of a gorilla!

Johnny fell to the floor in pain.

Leslie picked up his bowie knife, and to add insult to injury, she tabbed Johnny through his broken hand!

Before he could scream, Leslie covered his mouth and shot a blue beam of light into his eyes! Once the Beam stopped, Johnny's eyesight began to fade until he was completely blind.

"I can't see, what have you done to me?!" Johnny screamed.

"I have begun your punishment, Johnathon English Jr, Born April 5th, 1971. Son of Johnathon English Sr and Elizabeth Harding. You were the first Born child in your family..but you were not loved by your parents the same way your sister was loved. Why is that, Johnny? Is it because you often got caught torturing the neighborhood pets? Or is it because you accidentally killed your younger cousin with a Ball-peen hammer?"

"It was an accident!" Johnny shouted.

"That's not what the police thought,you would should have been arrested but since your father was the Deputy mayor of your town, you didn't have to go to juvenile hall. Your father and little sister were scared of you, but your mother wasn't. She was the only person who stood up to you."

"Shut up!"

"Every time you would talk about how smart you were or what a great person you are, she would always put you in your place, and you hated it! You hated being reminded that in reality, you were just as normal as everyone else."

"Shut up!"

Johnny tried to feel around the room with his right hand for Leslie, but he could not find her.

"You grew to hate children because your mother and father loved your younger sister so much and treated her the way you thought you should be treated. You say that you are freeing them from the world's pain, but deep down, you don't believe that. It's a lie you tell yourself so you can protect your ego,Because if you ever acknowledged that you murdered kids instead of saving them, you would realize that your just another murderer instead of a martyr."

Johnny felt around for his knife and pulled it out of his injured hand and began to swing it around the room wildly.

The knife would have hit Father Horgan but Leslie moved him out of the way. Johnny slipped and fell Hard onto the floor!

Leslie stood over the child murderer and grabbed his Bowie knife. She was about to cut Johnny's throat but stopped when she heard a familiar voice speak out to her.

"Leslie, Don't!" Father Horgan said.

Leslie turned her around and saw the middle-aged priest get up and try to take the knife out of her hand, but she would not let go.

"Leslie, let go." Father Horgan said.

"No, he deserves to die. He's a narcissistic psychopath!" Leslie said as she tried to break away from the priest's grip.

"Leslie, if you kill him, then you will be no better than he is. You will be a killer."

"I don't care, i'm nothing now! I don't have any parents, family, or friends. I don't Evan remember how I died and what Evan am I now, Father? I'm some kind of weird Human/Ad hybrid! I'm not going to be able to do anything good in my life, and No one will care about me, so if I can do one good thing for everyone else in the world, I might as well send this piece of human garbage to hell where he belongs!"

"Leslie, there is someone who cares about you. God cares about you. If he did not, then you would not be here now. Our Lord doesn't want you to become like this man. He brought you, Jason, and Gary back for a reason. Don't ruin the second chance at the life God has given you."

" What purpose could i possibly fulfill, Father?"

" What purer purpose is there in life than to live your life and enjoy yourself. You don't have to be brought back to life just to fulfill some great purpose, you were brought back because God loves you so much and wishes for you to be happy."

Leslie looked down at Johnny for a moment, then turned around and gave the knife to father Horgan then hugged him.

He hugged her back.

"Thank you, so much father," Leslie said as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Father Horgan didn't answer. Instead, he picked Leslie up in his arms and walked out of the room and back down the stairs.

To be continued.

Please comment


	34. The tri- ballads part 2

Chapter 34:The Tri-Ballads part 2

[Les Claypool]  
I am going down to South Park, going to have myself a time.

[Kyle and Stan]  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

[Les Claypool]  
Goin' down to South Park, going to leave my woes behind.

[Eric Cartman]  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

[Les Claypool]  
Headin' on up to South Park going to see if I can't unwind.

[Tweek & Lizzy]  
Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.

[Les Claypool]  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine. 

(Token Black's house)

Millie and the 6th grade leader hide in the bushes. 

"So remind me again, what your plan is?" the sixth-grade leader asked. 

"You're going to throw a few water balloons at the front door. When Mr. And Mrs. Black come outside, you'll ride away on your bike while I sneak into Token's bedroom and try to find whatever dirt my ex has on poor Tweek. Now go and do what you guys do best and cause some mischief."

The sixth-grader burst out of the bushes and started throwing his cat pee water balloons at the front door.

Mr. Black answered the door and was then hit by one of the balloons. 

"I didn't tell you to hit him, just the front door!" Millie growled. 

"Whatever, I did what you told me. Good luck, Forthie."

The sixth-grade leader then jumped onto his bike and rode away. 

Mr. Black saw the boy ride away on his bike.

"Come back here, you little sh*t!" Mr. Black shouted as he got in his car and drove after the sixth-grade leader. 

Millie jumped out of the bushes and quickly ran into Token's house before the door closed.

Millie was amazed at how beautiful Token's house was. 

As Millie was walking, she heard Mrs.Black and her assistant walking down the hall. 

Millie hid behind a large house plant as Mrs.Black, and her assistant walked past the plant.

"Are you sure this is the right course of action, Mrs.Black? I mean, construction on the town is still ongoing." Mrs.Black's assistant asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Greta. McDaniels let this town go down the capper and it's time someone rose up and steer us all in the right direction and that person is me." Mrs.Black said.

"I know, but are you sure that you Evan want to run for mayor? It's a lot of responsibility."

"Greta, I began work at the top law firm in Colorado when I was 23 years old and that job was in the mailroom. I made partner two years later. If I can do that in two years, I can run this mountain town and fix all the problems McDaniels caused." 

Millie waited till Mrs.Black and her assistant to walked away,then continued to walk down the hall until she reached Token's bedroom. 

Millie peered through the crack in the door and saw that her ex's room was empty. Millie crept in and looked around the room, She didn't know what Exactly token was blackmailing Tweek with but millie was sure that she would know what it was when she found it. 

Millie was shocked when she noticed Token's blanket had My little poney characters on it. 

"Ugh, now I'm glad i broke up with Token," Millie said to herself. 

She then began to look through his sock drawer. For a rich kid, Token was very unorganized. 

"Hey, what are you doing in my room!?" 

Millie turned around and saw Token standing in the doorway. 

"Oh, hi Token," Millie said while Trying her best to sound innocent. 

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" 

Crap, What the hell am I going to tell him? Come on, Millie, think! Millie thought to herself. 

Millie walked up to token and gently put her hands on his shoulders, and gave him a seductive smile. 

Token blushed immediately. 

"I came here, looking for you, Token. Iv missed you." 

Millie then noticed Token's look of confusion transform into one of interest. 

"Well, i can't say that I'm not surprised. You need a real man in your life, Millie. Not some weird little boy like tweek." 

Millie wanted to break token's shoulders in anger as she heard Token said this but she kept her Cool and continued her little charade. Now she remembered why she had broken up with him.

Token turned around and got out two cans of Dr.Pepper for the two of them. 

Millie looked closer to the can and noticed that it wasn't real Dr.Pepper at all but a rip off-brand called Professor Matt. 

"Wow, Token, I'm surprised that you'd get store Brand soda. Trying to be Frugal, are we?" Millie said as she took a sip of the soda.

"Not for long, Babycakes. My parents cut me off because they think I'm a spoiled brat. That's why iv been having to pay for my football Equipment and this crappy soda." 

Millie rolled her eyes as he said this. She didn't feel bad for token at all, so he had to pay for a few things on his own, Big deal! He still lived in a four-story McMansion and had plenty of food and the latest smartphones and other devices. While Millie's family lived in a small bungalow, her mother had to work two jobs to keep their heads above water. Millie wanted to smack token across the face, but she reminded herself why she came here. 

Keep it cool, Larson. Remember that you're here only to help your boyfriend. Millie thought to herself. 

" So you mentioned you wouldn't have to stay frugal for long; how are you going to do that?" Millie asked. 

" You probably heard the rumors going around town that Tweek Tweak inherited a butt load of money. I have an embarrassing picture of him from when he used to hang out with me, Clyde and Craig." 

Token then got out his phone and showed Millie the picture. 

As soon as she saw it, Millie felt like throwing up. She had never felt such a perfect mix of anger, disgust, and pity in her life. How could Craig, Token, and Clyde do something like this to poor tweek?!

"Yeah, there's no way Tweek's going to want anyone in town to see this. He has till the end of the night to text me back, and if he doesn't, then I'll send this to everyone in the school. He's not going to want to lose his new social status or his New friends, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. If he wants to keep these things, then he'll wire me half of his inheritance, then in a month, or so, I'll make the same threat and have him wire me the other half of his money, that'll get me through till my parents get over this cutting me off thing." 

Millie wanted to throw the soda at Token's face, but she needed to get Token's phone first. 

"Well..since you were going to be rich again, you're going to need a trophy girl on your arm," Millie said seductively. 

Token's smile grew bigger. 

"And you think that you'll be able to fill that position?" Token asked. 

"Oh, yes, I do." 

Millie then reached into Token's pocket and pulled out his phone. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" 

Millie threw her soda can at Token's feet and looked through the Token's picture app until she finally found the picture of Tweek. She pressed Delete and removed it from his trash and the cloud. She then gave it back to Token. 

"What the heck did you just do?!" Token shouted. 

Millie pulled him up by his shirt collar and looked him in the eyes. 

"I just saved my Boyfriend's social life and put a spoiled brat in his place! Millie threw Token onto his bed. She looked around the room and saw a green bladed Karambit knife on his bookshelf.   
She grabbed it and held it against the Token's neck. 

"Are there any other copies of that picture that I don't know about?" Millie asked. 

"No, I'm the only one who has, or I guess I should say had the picture. I tried to tell Clyde about it, but he had no idea what I was talking about, and I haven't spoken to Craig since that whole Snakehead debacle in Wyoming. He's probably forgotten about it too." 

Millie took the knife away from the token's neck.   
He slowly got off of his bed, and the two kids looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Millie kicked his nuts! 

"Ow! What hell f***k, Millie!" 

"Oh, please, you deserved it. I'm keeping this knife, by the way, cause it's pretty cool." 

Millie put the knife in her pocket then walked out of the room. 

(Center of town) 

Lizzy was the first to notice the police lights. She saw two state troopers putting a Dirty older man into their police car. 

"Is that Johnny English?" Kyle asked as he looked over Lizzy's shoulder. 

"No, it's gotta be someone else; it's Halloween after all, So there's going to be a bunch of people getting arrested." 

"You're not getting away with this, English. The next stop for you is Death Row." One of the state troopers said as They finally got English into their car. 

"I guess it was him," Stan said. 

Kyle was about to say something but noticed how Lizzy looked disappointed. 

"Are you ok, Lizzy?" Kyle asked. 

"No! No, I'm not ok. I'm not ok at all, Kyle! I wanted to prove myself to you, poo Pirates! I'm sick of being the odd girl out in the group. I mean, everyone has their role except me. Stan is the egotistical leader, Kyle is the smart guy/Moralist, Tweek is the unpredictable wild card, Cartman is the group jerk, and our shared hatred of him keeps us together. Heck, Evan butters has a group role as the unofficial sixth member/Goober, but I don't have a role; I'm just plain, awkward Lizzy. I was hoping that by helping you guys here, I would finally feel like I was part of your group instead of someone just acting like they belong when they don't." 

"Lizzy, you don't need to prove yourself to us because you already have," Tweek said. 

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything memorable since I joined you guys." 

"I disagree. Don't you remember how helpful you were when Stan, Kyle, and cartman were kidnapped or how you stabbed stripe through the eye with his fang? Those incidents alone prove that you're a badass."

Tweek noticed a smile form on his friend's face, but he also saw that she didn't look entirely convinced.  
Kyle also noticed this then spoke up. 

"Lizzy, you never really told us how you survived the Bear attack; why don't you tell us?" Kyle asked. 

Lizzy sighed.

After you guys beat me, bebe, Esther, and Sally in the sled race, we fell down the steep hill. When I opened my eyes, I saw a gigantic grizzly Bear sniffing near the cut on my left ankle; before I could move away from it, the Bear grabbed both my legs in its mouth and dragged me away.

(Flashback) 

The grizzly sunk its teeth deep into Lizzy's Shins. 

"Aaghhhh!" Lizzy screamed as the bear's fangs reached her shin bone. 

Tears of pain flowed down Lizzy's cheeks as the Bear tried to pull her left leg off! Lizzy looked around for anything she could use against the Bear. She saw a sharp rock an arms reach away. Lizzy tried her best to ignore the pain as she reached for the stone. She grabbed it and stabbed the Grizzly in its right eye! 

The Bear let go, and Lizzy grunted in pain as her marred legs hit the ground! She saw the bear run off into the woods. 

"Price of sh*t Bear!" Lizzy said. She took several deep breathes and looked back at the hill where Bebe Stevens, Esther stoley, and Sally Turner were looking around for her. 

Lizzy tried to call out to them but before she could get the words out, she felt a sharp pain ripping through her back! 

Lizzy turned her head and saw the same Grizzly bear from before. He looked down at her with his one good eye. It began to clack its teeth then pound it's front paws on the ground while huffing. 

"Lizzy!" 

Lizzy recognized the voice of her friend, Esther Stoley. 

The Bear looked up for a moment, then back down at Lizzy. It's head burst down and it bit down hard on her upper arm.   
She could feel its teeth getting close to her humerus bone. A huge rock then struck the bear's head; this attack was followed by several more rocks being thrown at the Bear. It released her from its Jaws, then roared at the three approaching girls. 

Lizzy used this opportunity and grabbed a broken tree branch, the Bear looked down at her, and Lizzy shoved the stick down the Bear's throat and used what little strength she had left to Shove the it down as deep as it could go. Lizzy then heard the branch break somewhere in the grizzly's body! The animal looked down at her for a moment before it puked out an enormous amount of blood then fell onto its side. 

Lizzy took one more look at the Dead grizzly before she finally passed out. 

(End of flashback) 

"I woke up a few hours later in the hospital. My right arm and both of my legs were hurt badly, and I had to have a few surgeries afterward. My legs and right arm aren't as strong as they used to be, but I can still walk, and I can still lift stuff with my right arm so I can do what still needs to be done."

"Lizzy, do you think that after surviving all that, you don't belong with us? You can't be a member of Stan's crew unless you've been through a traumatic experience. Your more than qualified to be a member of our crew, and I know this sounds corny, but your also more than qualified to be our friend." 

Lizzy smiled as she heard this. 

"Come here, you ginger nerd." lizzy said. 

Before Kyle could object, Lizzy pulled him into a loving hug. 

"Please don't tell Bebe about this, Lizzy. She gets jealous." 

"Don't worry, Kyle. I won't." Lizzy replied. 

While Kyle and Lizzy were having a moment, the press had already arrived and were flocking around Mr.Garrison. 

"Sir, is it true that you single-handedly took down Johnny English and saved these four orphans and the priest?" One reporter asked. 

"Is it true that you used his own knife against him?" Another reporter asked. 

"Wait, who told you all that?" Mr.Garrison asked. 

"Father Horgan told us."

"Oh well then, yes, I did save the kids. I am a former grade school teacher, after all." 

While the reporters began to ask more questions, Leslie looked up at father Horgan and got his attention. 

"Father, why did you tell the reporters all those lies? I'm the one who took Johnny English down." Leslie said. 

"I know, Leslie. But if i told them all that happened, they would all think I'm Either crazy or if the government is watching, they might get curious and try to take you away from us, and I don't want that to happen, so that is why I gave credit to Mr.Garrison." 

Leslie smiled at father Horgan. 

"Thank you, Father."

Please comment


	35. Th abstinence dance part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent is back for revenge

Episode 35: The Abstinence dance part 1Les Claypool:I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh:Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation!Les Claypool:I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.Eric Cartman:Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "HOWDY, NEIGHBOR!"Les Claypool:I'm headin' on up to South Park, gonna see if I can't unwind.Tweek Tweak & Lizzy: Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.Les Claypool:So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.(Larson residents)Regina Larson was putting the finishing touches on her daughter's fancy dress. Usually, Regina only had her two daughters dress up in their fancy clothes for church or holiday occasions but since her daughter, Millie was attending the school Abstinence dance this week, Regina wanted her daughter's dress to look stunning."Mom, how long do I have to stand here?" Millie asked as she posed in the dress her mother was finishing up."Oh Millie, don't be so impatient. Don't you wanna look your best for the dance tomorrow?" Regina said as she finished another stitch."It's an abstinence dance, mom. I'm not sure the Nuns would Appreciate me Trying to look sexy." Millie replied as she looked at the back of the dress."I'm not trying to make my nine-year-old look sexy, I'm trying to make you look stylish. Just because it's an abstinence dance, doesn't mean you can't make a few boys turn their heads and make their dates jealous.""Momma, I don't care about that...though i wouldn't mind turning Tweek's head."Regina smiled."So is Tweek the boy you been gushing over lately?"Millie blushed."I wouldn't say I've been gushing over him, mom.""But he is your date to dance, isn't he?""Yes, he is.""So, how did he ask you? Was it in the cafeteria or class?"Millie turned away from her mother, how could she tell her mother that she had asked to tweek out. Her mother was a strong woman and for the most part a pretty understanding person but she could still be old-fashioned at times. She didn't know how her mother would react to hearing she had asked tweek to the dance instead of the other way around."Oh, you would have loved it, Momma. Right after he left football practice, Tweek found me by the bleachers, took me by the hands, and asked me to be his date to the Abstinence dance.""Oh sweetheart,im so happy for you. I haven't seen you this happy in a relationship before."Millie blushed."Tweek does make me happy. It's like whenever I'm around him, I don't have to pretend to be anyone else, I can just be myself. Iv never really been with someone like that before. Even when I was with Token I felt like I always had to put on an act around him.""That's how you know that you've found yourself one of the few good ones. ""Like when you met Daddy?"Regina smiled at her daughter then nodded her head."So when are we picking him up?""Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Tweek's dad is renting a van, he's gonna take me and Tweek, Stan and Wendy, Kyle and Bebe and I think Lola and Butters are tagging along too.""Oh poo, I was hoping that I would able to take some pictures of you and your date before the dance.""Well you probably will get the chance, you and the other parents still need to drop us off at Tweek's house."Meanwhile, outside of the Larson Residence, there was a dark van was parked near the sidewalk.The Driver of the van took several photos of Millie.After the driver looked through several of the photos before picking one and putting it on a wall right next to a photo of tweek. Above there photos were other photos of Stan, Kyle, Butters, Wendy,Lola and Bebe."I can't wait to give you little sh*ts what you deserve!" the photographer said himself.The van then drove away.(Tweak Residence, next day)Tweek finished putting on his suit, he was having trouble with the tie."Need some help, son?"Tweek turned around and was overjoyed to see his father, Richard Tweak standing in the doorway."Dad!"Tweek hugged his father and Richard immediately hugged his son back."I'm so glad to see you, are you moving back in?" Tweak asked his Dad.Richards's smile turned into a sad frown."No. Not yet son. Here, let me help you with that."Richard then tied his son's tie."There, you look very handsome, son.""Thanks, dad. Do you know when you're coming back home?"Richard looked away from his son."I don't know, Tweek. Your mother and I aren't seeing eye to eye lately."Richard then noticed a tear beginning to run down his son's cheek."I hate this! Why the hell did I have to Inherit all this stupid money!? I never even wanted to be rich, I was fine with the way we were and knowing that I would run the coffee shop when you and mom died but now thanks to this money you and mom are fighting and I'm a child of divorce!""It's not like that, Tweek. Your mother and I are fighting but that doesn't mean that we want a divorce. I promise that this won't last much longer."" Did you apologize to mom?""N-no, not Exactly. Your mother and I don't usually stay mad at each other for long,im sure your mom will ask me to move back in any day now.""I don't think it's gonna be that easy, dad. You have to show mom that If you want to come home instead of just expecting her to ask you to come back.""I'm been trying to, son. Do you think i want to live at the motel by the highway?”"Of course not. But you haven't come around or called that much either. Just show a little effort and I'm sure mom will come around."Riched nodded."I will, son. So tell me about the girl you're going to the dance with.”Tweek got out his phone and showed his father a picture of himself and Millie in front of the town sign."Her name is Millie Larson, her family came from savannah,Georgia before they moved here.”"Have you known her long?""Well technically I have known her for a while but we didn't start dating until recently. "Richard then messed up his son's hair and kissed him on the four head."I'll see you tonight, Tweek."As Richard walked out into the hall, he noticed his wife walking out of their bedroom."Oh, Richard...I didn't know you'd be coming here so Early." Mrs. Tweak said Awkwardly."Oh I'm not picking up Tweek and his friends till 5:00, I just came here to check on Tweek...so how are you?""I'm fine. So how have you been? I hope you're eating well.""I am I have microwave pizza I was going to have later tonight.""Oh Richard, you can't eat that garbage. Why don't you come back here after you drop off the kids and I'll make you a real meal."Richard smiled as he heard his wife say this." I'll be back later."Mrs. Tweak watched as her husband walked out of the house and wave goodbye to her as he drove away. Even though she was still mad at Richard, she did miss him as did their son. Maybe it was time to finally let Richard back into their lives.(Saint Philips church)Leslie waited outside Father Horgan's office.The Preist had been meeting with several families that morning that were wishing to adopt her, Gary, Jason, and Damien.The office door opened and a strange man and his Equally odd-looking wife walked out of the office. Father Horgan walked out a few minutes later and noticed Leslie was waiting for him."Who were those people?" Leslie asked."Hopefully they'll be Gary's New parents, Assuming, of course, that Mr. and Mrs. Cotswolds Pass The state's background check of course.""What about Jason, Damian, and me?""Oh don't worry, I have a meeting with Jason and Damian's potential parents as well later this afternoon."Before Father Horgan could walk back into his office, Leslie pulled on his robe and got his attention."Father, has anyone asked about adopting me?" Leslie asked.Father Horgan's face changed to one of sadness and depression when Leslie asked this."No...not yet, Leslie. But don't lose hope. I know you'll get adopted soon."Leslie looked down at the floor for a moment then back at father Horgan."One last thing, father. The school Abstinence dance is tonight and um well, I would like your permission to attend.""Of course you can go, Leslie. You don't need my permission. Just tell deacon Morris that you're going and he will Escort you, Damian, and Jason to the dance.""What about Gary?""I asked him if he wanted to go but he said that he would rather stay here for the night."Leslie smiled then began to walk down the hall."Leslie, Where are you going to? The dance isn't for a few more hours.""Oh I know Father, I'm going out to go find a date for the dance."Leslie walked out of the church and found none other than Craig Tucker waiting outside."Craig, what are you doing here? You never struck me as the religious type." Leslie asked."Im not. I uh actually came here for you, Leslie. Would you go to the dance with me?"The two looked at each other and stood in silence for a minute or two before Leslie finally answered."Yes. I will go to the dance with you Craig."Craig smiled."R-really?""Yes, I was just going out to find a date for the dance tonight and you've saved me time by coming here...besides you are rather handsome and from what I remember about you, I found your mischievousness to be quite attractive."Craig blushed when he heard this."Ugh..so should my parents come to pick you up at 5:00?""No, I'll meet you at school, right before the dance beings.”"Great," Craig said before beginning to walk off.As Craig walked away, Leslie began to feel Something different overtake her. She felt a somewhat Bubbly feeling in her stomach."Try the new Mazda Barbarian, the most affordable off-road vehicle around."Leslie then covered her mouth and looked around the churchyard to make sure No one had heard her.What the heck had she just said?The Bubbly feeling then began to come over her again."Dirty dishes got you down? Try jersey brand dish cleaner. Available now at your local Grocery store...What f is happening to me?!"Leslie ran back into the church and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on her face! Leslie then took three more deep breaths then locked herself in the mirror."You are not an ad. Your a regular human girl named Leslie Meyers. You're going out to a dance tonight with a boy you like, everything is going to go great and soon your going to be adopted and live a normal life!"Leslie then nodded to herself in the mirror and began to walk out of the bathroom. As she did she cut her hand on a broken tile and to her horror saw a drop of greenish-red blood drop onto the floor."No, no, please God, no.""Leslie, is that you in there?"Leslie covered the blood drop with her foot right before Sister Maggie Popped her head in."Leslie, father Horgan told me your accompanying Damian, Jason to the dance tonight. Is this true?"Leslie then covered the scratched part of her hand and nodded yes to the nun."Yes, sister. A boy from your class has asked me to be his date. ""Really, who?""Craig Tucker."Sister Maggie looked disappointed."Be careful around him, Leslie. That boy is a natural born trouble maker."The Nun then smiled and took Leslie by the arm."Come along with me, Deary. Let's go find you a dress for the dance."( Hours later, Tweak Residence)"Ok kids, just one more picture." Sharon Marsh said as she, Regina Larson, Mrs. Tweak, Mrs. Stotch, and Sheila Broflovski all took one last picture of their sons with their dates."Kyle, wait. I wanna take one more picture of you and Bebe together." Sheila said."Aw C'mon ma-" Kyle tried to say but bebe cut him off."Kyle, don't be rude. Your mother just wants to take one more picture of us, that's all." Bebe said as she put her arms around Kyle's waist.Kyle could feel his girlfriend's hands moving Downward and touch his upper Butt."Bebe, don't do that in front of everyone," Kyle whispered."Oh hush, Kyle.""Kyle, what are you doing? Put your arms around, Bebe." Sheila said."You heard her, Kyle. Put your arms around me." Bebe said Seductively.Kyle did so while his mother took the picture."I can't wait for the dance to be over so I can take you home and disrobe you," Bebe whispered into her boyfriend's ear."Bebe, Knock it off!""Kyle, that's no way to talk to your date, Apologize right now," Sheila said.Kyle sighed then looked at his girlfriend in her Beautiful Brown eyes."I'm sorry, Bebe.""I forgive you," Bebe said Smugly.While Kyle and Bebe were talking, Tweek couldn't take his eyes off of Millie’s dress.“You look really beautiful, Millie. I mean you always look beautiful but you look especially beautiful in the dress you're wearing.” Tweek said to his new girlfriend.Millie blushed.“Thanks, Tweek. You look very handsome in your suit.” Millie replied as she and tweek held each other's hands."All right kids, time to go." Richard Tweak as he opened the door and the kids began to file in.Stan Sat next to Wendy, Kyle Sat next to bebe, Tweek Sat next to Millie. Butters was helping Lola into the van when they were Interrupted by Cartman."After you, M'lady," Butters said as he Gestured Lola into the van.Lola giggled as Butters did this."Oh Butters, your such a gentleman," Lola said."Hey, what about me?!" Cartman said as he walked up to the van."Why the hell is he here?!" Lola said Angrily."Don't worry, Baby. I'll take care of this."Butters then turned to Cartman and tried to look apologetic."Uh Eric, this is mostly a couples thing. That's why, Stan, Kyle, Tweek and I are taking our girlfriends to the abstinence dance. We didn't invite you because we know you don't have a girlfriend.”Cartman rolled his eyes.“Shut up and make some room, Guys,” Eric said as he tried to push Butters out of the way but Butters pushed him back.“No, You're not gonna Ruin this night for us! I just want to spend one happy night with my special lady without you f everything up!”Butters then pushed Eric onto the ground.“Go home, Eric! Go play with that pig or cat or whatever your family has as a pet!”Butters then closed the door to the van before it drove away.“F@ you, Butters!” Eric shouted.As the Van Drove away, it passed a parked Dark van on the side of the road.Christophe watched as the van drove by from the inside of his van.“They're leaving for their religious pigdog dance now, should we follow them, ami?” Christophe asked as he looked into the dark corner of the van.Trent Boyett walked out of the Darkness., his body was covered in scars and burns from his fight with the walrus anaconda hybrid.“No, we'll wait till everyone has arrived at the dance, Once then the real fun is gonna begin.”Trent turned his head and looked at the pictures of stan, Kyle, Tweek, and Butters with their girlfriends.“Ya know, Christophe. One of the things I had always wished for was a girlfriend. Closest I ever came to that was a girl I knew in Juvie but she got let out early because of good behavior. While I was locked up these pecker woods were allowed to fall in love and do all the stuff I wish I could have done.”Trent then took out his knife and cut an x across Wendy, Lola, Bebe, and Millie’s photos.“They take away my freedom, im gonna take away their girlfriends.”To be continued.Please comment


	36. The Abstinence dance part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent strikes back against tweek and boys at the catholic school dance.

The Abstinence dance part 2Les Claypool:I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh:Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation!Les Claypool:I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.Eric Cartman:Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "HOWDY, NEIGHBOR!"Les Claypool:I'm headin' on up to South Park, gonna see if I can't unwind.Tweek Tweak & Lizzy: Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.Les Claypool:So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.(St. Philips Elementary)Craig waited outside the school entrance. All the other school couples were entering the school gym getting ready for the dance, Pip and Jenny, Bradley and Esther, Francis and Nelly, Kevin stoley and Red, Scott Malkinson and Sophie, Danial Tanner and Annie Knitts, Timmy and sally and all the other couples were enjoying themselves while Craig waited for Leslie.Where the heck is she? Craig thought to himself.“Hey, Craig.”Craig turned his head and saw Theresa and Isla joining him at the entrance.“What are you two doing here? Craig asked.“We are waiting for Jason and Damian to show up,” Theresa said.Craig looked Askance at the two.“Since when do you two like them?” Craig asked.Theresa blushed before answering.“Iv always had a crush on Jason, I know this sounds cliche but I never had the guts to tell him that I liked him. When I heard that he had died in a hit and run, I was heartbroken over the boy I had loved but had never admitted my feelings to. Once I found out about his resurrection, I decided to take my second chance so I asked Jason to be my date to the dance.” Theresa said.“What about you, Isla?” Craig asked.“I met Damian in a Youth Prayer group. We both talked about not having anyone to go to a dance with so we decided to go with each other.” Isla said.“You do know he was the adopted son of satan, right? ““I know but that's not who Damien is anymore. He's a good Christian, Craig.”Craig rolled his eyes.The three then noticed a gray Van Drive up and Jason, Damian, and Leslie all walked out.Craig couldn't take his eyes off Leslie, she looked so beautiful in her Yellow dress. She walked up to him and smiled. She had the most beautiful Green eyes that Craig had ever seen.“Sorry, we took so long, Deacon Morris got lost on the way here,” Leslie said.“I-its no problem.”Leslie smiled and took Craig by the hand.“Shall we, Mr. Tucker?”Craig blushed as he felt the soft skin of Leslie's hands.“Y-ya. Let's go.”As they were walking in, Craig noticed that Leslie began to sweat profusely.“Leslie, are you ok ?” Craig asked.“Try the New iPhone DE, the most affordable iPhone on the market,” Leslie said.“What?”Leslie shook her head and looked at Craig with a nervous smile.“Don’t worry about it, let's go inside,” Leslie replied.Before Craig could say anything Leslie took him by the hand and ran into the gymnasium.Jason and Theresa and Damian and Isla walked in after them hand in hand.Richard Tweak’s van was the next one to pull up to the entrance.Tweek, Stan, Kyle, and Butters got out of the van alongside their girlfriends.“So what time should I pick you kids up?” Richard asked.“Probably around 9:00, I think that's when everyone else will begin to leave,” Tweek said.Richard nodded then drove away.Millie noticed Tweek was smiling as he watched his father drive away.“What's got you so happy?” Millie asked.“My parents have been fighting a lot lately but when my dad came by my house earlier I overheard him and my mom talking about my dad moving back in. I hope everything goes well for them, Tonight.”Millie took Tweek by the hand and held it gently.“Im sure it will.”Tweek nodded then joined his friends and girlfriend as they walked in.Trent looked through his binoculars and saw the group of eight walks into the gymnasium.“All right, they're heading in now, Christophe. Let's get started.” Trent said.“Oui mon ami,” Christophe said as he jumped out of the van with several small tools in his hands.Trent then began to cough severely. As soon as he took his hand away from his mouth, he saw a large bloodstain on his hand. He wiped the blood off and looked back at the gymnasium entrance. He had to get this done tonight. He doubted he had much time left on this earth thanks to the Venom that was coursing through his veins, tonight was his only chance to get revenge on stan, Kyle, Butters, and Cartman. He didn't have anything against the shaky blond kid but he was still their friend so he was guilty by association. His life has been nothing but heartache and pain up until this point and now he wouldn't have much life left. If he was going to die then he was going to take the people who ruined his life down with him.(Inside the gymnasium)Pip was slow dancing with Jenny.“Oh, Pip, I hope this moment never ends,” Jenny said as she rested her head against Pip’s chest and listened to the mechanical beat of his bionic heart.Pip smiled then kissed jenny’s forehead.“It will end sometime, Jenny. But for now, let's just enjoy our romantic endeavor.” Pip replied.“I love it when you say fancy sh*t like that,” Jenny said.Butters got himself and Lola each a cup of fruit Punch. As he was walking back to her someone bumped into him and made butters spill his drinks.“Oh geez, im sorry.” The girl who bumped into him said.Butters got on hishis knees and began to pick the cups up.“It's ok there's still some punch left in these,” Butters said.When Butters got up, he and the girl who had bumped into both noticed who they were.It was Nelly who stood above him.“N-nelly?”“You!”Nelly grabbed Butters by his shirt collar and looked him in the eyes.“So it's not enough for you and your fellow misogynists to stick your Ding Dongs out in front of everyone, now you have to ruin my romantic evening?!”Butters Narrowed his eyes when she said this.“What romantic evening could you possibly have? You broke up with your boyfriend, Francis way before the wieners out movement started.” Butters said.To Butters surprise, Francis was right behind Nelly.“Nelly and I got back together shortly after your fight,” Francis said.“ Francis, why would you want to get back together with her, she broke up with you for nothing?”“It wasn't for nothing, Butters. Besides, i have Always admired Nelly’s strength and dedication.”Nelly blushed when her boyfriend said this.“C’mon Babe, forget about him. Let's get back to dancing.”“You're lucky my boyfriend doesn't want me to fight you, Butters!” Nelly said before dropping Butters on the ground and walking away with Francis.Lola ran up to Butters and helped him up.“You ok, Boo?” Lola asked.“Ya, im ok. I just had a run-in with Nelly, that's all.”“What did she want?”Butters shrugged. The song then changed to something more upbeat.“Oh, Butters, I love this song! C'mon, let's dance!”Before Butters could say anything Lola grabbed him by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.Stan and Wendy, were both dancing along with all the other couples.Stan was dancing surprisingly well for a boy his age.“Dang, Stan. I'm surprised, I never knew you were such a gifted dancer.” Wendy said.Stan looked around to make sure no one was listening.“Wendy, im only gonna tell you this because I trust you but before I do you have to promise me that you're not going to tell anyone, Including Bebe or your sisters.” stan said.“Ok, I promise I won't tell anyone anything about your dance moves,” Wendy said while trying to suppress a chuckle.“The reason I dance so well is that my mom made me take ballet lessons when I was seven.”Wendy covered her mouth and tried her best not to laugh. As long as she had known stan marsh, he had seemed like the most macho boys boy she had ever met. It was just too much for her to hear without laughing at the thought of her boyfriend and probable future Husband dancing around in tights.Stan noticed Wendy was beginning to laugh.“Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have told you!”“O relax, stan. I promise that I won't tell anyone. Now can you please get back to sweeping me off my feet with those dance moves of yours?”Stan picked up Wendy in his arms and lifted her into the air. He spun her around twice before throwing her into the air then catching her.Everyone around them clapped as stan gently placed Wendy on the ground.“Is that what you wanted, Babe?”“Yep”. Wendy said while still feeling a little dizzy.Kyle eats a brownie at the concession table. Before he grabbed another one he felt a pair of hands grab onto his shoulders.“Kyle, c’mon. I wanna dance with everyone else.”“You go on, bebe. I don't feel like dancing.“Oh c’mon, Kyle. I wanna dance with you. As my date, you are obligated to dance with me.”Before Kyle could answer Clyde walked up to Bebe and tapped her on the shoulder.“Hey, Bebe, wanna dance?” Clyde asked.Bebe looked back at Kyle for a moment then at her Ex, Clyde.“I would love to, Clyde.”“Hey, wait! Bebe is my Girlfriend, Clyde. Go find your own!” Kyle said as he took Bebe by the hand and walked out onto the dance floor.Jimmy walked up to Clyde.“W-wow, Clyde. Kyle sure made you look like a punk loser. I gu-Guess that's what you get when you try and take away another guy’s lady.” Jimmy said.“Shut up, Jimmy,” Clyde replied.“You shut up, Butt whip!” Jimmy replied.“Jimmy, c’mon. I want to go back to dancing.” jimmy’s Date, Allie Nelson said.“Coming, Babe.”Before getting back to his date, Jimmy brought one of his crutches down hard on Clyde’s foot!“Ow!”Clyde tried his best to suppress his tears but could not.“You ok, Clyde?”Clyde turned his head and saw Heidi Turner holding out a tissue for him.“Ya, im ok. Jimmy stepped on my foot with one of his crutches..but I'll be ok. Where is your date?”Heidi shrugged.“I couldn't find anyone to go with me so I decided to go by myself,” Heidi said.“That sucks...do you wanna dance?”Heidi nodded.Clyde took her by the hands and the two began to dance.As everyone was enjoying themselves, the lights went out and all doors leading out of the gymnasium were forcibly closed and locked.Two spotlights came on and shined on Trent Boyett.Trent smiled as he saw how horrified everyone below him looked. It was good to be back in South Park.To be continuedPlease comment


	37. Abstinence dance part three

Les Claypool:  
I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.  
Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh:  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation!  
Les Claypool:  
I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.  
Eric Cartman:  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "HOWDY, NEIGHBOR!"  
Les Claypool:  
I'm headin' on up to South Park, gonna see if I can't unwind.  
Tweek Tweak & Lizzy: Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.  
Les Claypool:  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.  
(St. Philips Elementary)  
Leslie ran into the girl's bathroom and began to sob into the sink.  
"Having a good time, Leslie?"  
Leslie lifted her head and saw her Ad self looking back at her in the mirror.  
"You should have known that you couldn't act like a normal girl for one night. You should just accept who you truly are, a living ad."  
"Shut up! Your Not real, you never were. I'm the real Leslie Meyers!" Leslie shouted at the ad Leslie.  
"And how is that going for you exactly? You still have No family, No friends and after that little show of yours out there, No Boyfriend."  
Now tears of anger began to roll down her face. Leslie tried to punch the Mirror but she wasn't strong enough and ended up hurting her left hand!  
"Ow!"  
Leslie clutched her wounded hand while her ad self chuckled.  
"I don't even know why im talking to you. Your just a figment of my imagination, im real not you."  
"Are you? You can't even remember your own life before you were brought back. Why do you keep fighting me, you must know by now that life as a living ad is far better than as a human girl."  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"  
Leslie then heard a loud pounding on the bathroom door.  
"Just a minute," Leslie said as she wiped away a tear.  
The Door then burst open and two men dressed in Black robes with the apple logo on their chests. Both men Brandished shotguns.  
"Get on the floor, Now!" The taller of the two said as he aimed the muzzle at Leslie's face.  
Leslie did so and put her hands behind her head.  
The second man was about to say something but he then heard the sound of his walkie-talkie.  
He pulled the walkie-talkie out and listened to it closely.  
"Our master has locked most of the students in the gymnasium. He wants us to bring in any stragglers." the second man said as he put the walkie-talkie back onto his belt.  
"All right, kid. Come quietly and you might just survive tonight." The tall man said.  
Leslie had no idea what was going on, she wasn't even thinking about her current situation. The only thing that was going through her head right now was what was happening to Craig.  
She shouldn't have pushed him away and made him feel like her pain was his fault.  
As the three left the bathroom, Leslie noticed multiple women and men dressed in the same Dark robes marching up and down the hallway, each one with a gun or rifle in their hands. They all looked pale and unhealthy as if they hadn't been outside in months.  
" We found this girl hiding in the ladies room, should we put her in with the others?" the tall man said as he pushed Leslie in front of a boy around her age with a cigarette in his mouth. The boy then blew a puff of cigarette smoke in her face then spoke: Put her in with the other Religious American pig Dogs. The Boss wants a crowd for his upcoming stunt.  
Just as the guard was about to push Leslie into the gymnasium, the French boy put out his hand and stopped the two.  
"On second thought, leave her with me." The two guards then stepped away leaving Leslie in the care of the French boy.  
Christophe put his hand on Leslie's cheek and gave her a creepy look.  
"Hmm, tu es une si jolie jeune chose. ce serait dommage de vous mettre là-dedans avec le reste des animaux." Christophe said.  
Leslie looked Disgusted at Christophe.  
"What did you just say?" Leslie asked.  
"It doesn't matter. You are very beautiful, What is your name?"  
Leslie backed away from Christophe.  
"It's none of your business, that's what my name is!"  
"You're fiery, I like that."  
Christophe then grabbed Leslie and pulled her closer to him, he sniffed her hair.  
Leslie was afraid of what this French boy would do next but thankfully this boy's walkie-talkie came on.  
"Christophe, where the f@k are you?! Get in the gym, now!" the voice on the other end of the walkie-talkie said.  
Christophe sighed.  
"Sorry, douceur but im afraid we're going to have to postpone our courtship. I'll put you with the other pig Dogs."  
Christophe then grabbed Leslie by the hand and pulled her into the gym.  
Leslie noticed all her other classmates were on the ground with their hands behind their heads.  
The black-robed men and women walked up and down the gym with their guns, each one of them looking through the many rows of fourth, fifth, and sixth graders, trying to see if any one of them were about to attempt an escape.  
Leslie was put next to Esther Stoley and Wendy Testaburger.  
"Everyone, listen up!"  
Leslie looked forward and saw a boy maybe a year or so older than her standing atop the bleachers. He had Redish blond hair and wore a sleeveless shirt and old jeans. There was something vaguely familiar about the boy but Leslie couldn't put her finger on it.  
Christophe ran onto the stage and gave Trent a microphone. Before speaking into it, Trent whispered to Christophe.  
"Are the cops here yet?" Trent asked.  
"No, but they should be here soon," Christophe replied.  
"How long can we last before they get in?"  
"An hour at most."  
"Then we better get started."  
Trent looked out at everyone gathered in the gym then turned on his microphone.  
"Listen up, my name is Trent Boyett! Some of you may or probably don't remember me from pre-school. I was wrongfully accused of Burning our teacher and was then sent to sent to the juvenile hall...twice! The F*kers responsible for my past imprisonment are in this gym right now. Their Names are Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Butters Stotch!  
Trent then snapped his fingers and two robed men came into the gym holding a tied up Eric Cartman. They then threw Eric onto the bleachers.  
"Now unfortunately I can't kill Kenny McCormick because he's already dead but Tweek Tweak will do in a pinch...oh and Pip Pirrip too."  
The robed men and women grabbed each of the listed boys and brought them up.  
"Hold on, I didn't move to south park till way after you went away, why are you mad at me?" pip said as he was thrown onto the stage.  
"Because it was you who locked me and all these other Apple workers in that building! You all left us there to die!"  
"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let a bunch of mutant animal hybrids loose on the world?" pip replied before Christophe covered his mouth with Duck tape.  
Trent looked down at the six boys with a look of hatred.  
Kyle narrowed his eyes as Trent looked down them, Kyle noticed Trent's skin pigmentation looked a yellowish-green color.  
"What's wrong with your skin, Trent?" Kyle asked.  
Kyle could see the anger in Trent's eyes increase.  
"Im Dying...that's the reason I want to kill you, six Dumbass's in front of all these other kids! When you left me in apple park, one of those animal monsters broke into the lower levels and attacked me. Before I killed it, it bit me and injected me with its venom. A day or so later I found the few survivors in apple park and they patched me up. I told them about the snake thing that bit me and they told me that its venom would kill me within three months and there's no cure for it. After I helped them escape apple park, they were so grateful, they decided to help me take my revenge on you all!"  
Christophe cleared him through loudly so Trent could hear him.  
Trent sighed.  
"A week after we got out of Apple Park, I wanted to find other people who hated you guys just as much as I did...the only one that was still alive was Christophe.  
"Why do you hate us?" Butters asked the French boy.  
" Because you Christin pig dogs cut my Dark master, Lucifer in half! I will send you to hell so you all may suffer the consequences!" Christophe said.  
Stan sighed.  
"So what, you're just gonna kill us now?" Stan asked.  
"Oh don't worry, Marsh. I'll kill you but not just yet, that would let you guys off way too easily. I'm gonna take something each of you loves and destroy it right in front of you." Trent said as he snapped his fingers and Wendy, Bebe, Millie, Lola, and Jenny were all brought up onto the stage.  
Each of the Robed guards put a gun against the back of each girl's head.  
"Before I kill you guys, I'm gonna kill your Girlfriends."  
(St. Katherine's church)  
Father Horgan and Sister Maggie were filling out adoption forms while the perspective parents waited before them.  
"And that's that. Congratulations to all of you, by tomorrow morning you will all be able to pick up your new children." Sister Maggie said as she gave the three couples a picture of their Adopted child.  
Mr & Mrs. Black were adopting Jason White.  
Thomas and Nancy Turner were Adopting Damian.  
And finally, Leslie Meyers was being adopted by Randy and Sharon Marsh.  
To be continued.  
Please comment


	38. Abstinence dance part four

Les Claypool:  
I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time.  
Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh:  
Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation!  
Les Claypool:  
I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.  
Eric Cartman:  
Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "HOWDY, NEIGHBOR!"  
Les Claypool:  
I'm headin' on up to South Park, gonna see if I can't unwind.  
Tweek Tweak & Lizzy: Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite.  
Les Claypool:  
So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.  
(Outside of St. Philips Elementary)  
Several swat teams surrounded St. Philips Elementry.  
Originally Officer Barbrady and his North park equivalent Officer Burroughs had wanted to take charge of the situation but captain O'Connor from the next town over had taken charge.  
Captain O'Connor and one are his subordinates waited by a squad car.  
"Where is that Damn hostage negotiator, we called for?!" captain O'Connor yelled.  
"Im right here."  
The captain looked over at a tall and skinny man run up to him and began to take in deep breathes.  
"Sorry, im late, there was a-"  
"I don't give a crap, I got a bunch of 9-year-old kids stuck in that school with an unknown number of assailants holding them at gunpoint! Find us a way to get them out of there!" captain O'Connor said as he put a phone in the hostage negotiator's hands.  
The hostage negotiator took a deep breath then began to call Trent.  
(Inside St. Philips Elementary)  
Christophe pulled out his phone recognized the number of the colorado police.  
"Its the cops, should I hang up?" Christophe asked Trent.  
"No, we don't answer then they'll lose their cool and but in before we can finish our work here. Give me the phone." Trent said.  
Christophe handed Trent the phone then answered.  
"Who am I talking to?" Trent asked over the phone.  
"Hello, This is Pierce Billingsby of the West Park Police Department, to whom am I speaking?"  
"This is Trent Boyett jr," Trent said.  
"Trent, Why are you doing this?" Billingsby asked.  
"Knock off the negotiator sht, Billingsby. Here's what's gonna go down, im gonna let go of almost everyone in this gym except a special few. Don't think that gives you and your cop buddies the perfect chance to charge in, I got Thirty men and women in here who will not hesitate to shoot first and ask questions later."  
Trent then hung up.  
"All right, listen up! My guys are gonna open the back door to the gym and the whole bunch of ya will walk out."  
"What are you doing? I thought you wanted these Christian Idiots to witness the true wrath of our Dark master?" Christophe asked.  
"No, I only took them hostage to buy us some time. Besides I never cared about any of that Devil sht you keep screeching about, Christophe. I only told you that stuff so you would help me." Trent said.  
"So what's gonna stop me from running out of here and overriding the doors so the cops can come in and arrest you?" Christophe asked.  
"This."  
Trent then quickly cut Christophe's neck!  
The French boy fell to the floor as most of the other students screamed in horror.  
"Y-You American piece of merge!" Christophe said before began to blackout and eventually die.  
"See ya later, Christophe. I would say it's been nice but that would be a lie."  
The Back Door to the gym then opened and every kid that could run got out of the gym except Timmy who had to be wheeled out.  
When Craig was running out, he noticed Leslie stayed in place on the ground. He ran over to his date and tried to pick her up but Leslie pushed him away.  
"Just leave me here, Craig. I'm not worth saving...im just an ad, it would better for everyone else if I just stayed here and got my head blown off. It will probably be a quicker death than when the Pc principal killed me."  
"Leslie, for go-" Craig was interrupted by the sound of gunfire! While the last of the kids were running out, two swat officers tried to break into the gym only to be gunned down by Trent's men! The Doors were then forcibly closed.  
Craig tried to pull Leslie up but to no avail.  
"Hey, Donkey face!"  
Craig looked up at the bleachers and saw Trent yelling at him.  
"In case you haven't noticed, the Doors are closed which means that you and sad-sack over there should stay on the ground with hands behind your back!"  
Craig looked back down at Leslie for a moment then got back on his knees.  
"I suggest that you two get comfy because we're all gonna be here until the cops finally break-in," Trent said before he turned back to Wendy and the other girls.  
"So, which one of you girls wants to die first?"  
Trent looked over Jenny, Lola, Millie, Bebe, and wendy. These girls were far too beautiful to be the girlfriends of these Traitors. Trent thought to himself.  
His eyes then settled on Bebe.  
"Your Bebe, Right? Kyle's girlfriend?" Trent asked.  
Bebe gave Trent a look of hatred.  
"So what if I am?" Bebe said with obvious spite in her voice.  
Trent then looked at Kyle who himself had a look of even greater anger when he saw Trent continuously touched Bebe's hair.  
"Bebe, I want you to tell me how such a hot piece of ass like yourself ended up Dating someone like Kyle?"  
"I ask myself that question all the time," Eric said.  
"I wasn't talking to you, Fatty!" Trent said before he kicked Eric off the bleachers and watched as he rolled down until he hit the floor.  
Bebe noticed a Swastika tattooed on Trent's upper shoulder.  
"So besides being a psychopath criminal, You're also a White supremacist?" Bebe asked sarcastically.  
Trent looked down at his tattoo and smiled at her.  
"I had to join somebody to survive in juvenile hall...ya know, you and I could have made a pretty hot couple if I hadn't been sent away. Your ass would have fit perfectly in my hands.  
Before Kyle could say anything, Wendy beat him to it.  
"You're Disgusting!" Wendy said.  
Trent clenched his fists in anger then looked over at Wendy.  
"You really must have some brass ones if you're calling me Disgusting! You're the one who's dating the guy that got me imprisoned three times! It's stan and the rest of his little friends who set our teacher in the fire and blamed me for it! "  
Everyone went silent for a moment. Kyle and Stan looked away from their girlfriends in shame until they each heard wendy speak up again.  
"So what?"  
Stan, Kyle, and Trent all looked surprised at wendy.  
"W-Wendy, you knew about what happened to Miss Claridge?" Stan asked.  
"Of course I do, stan. Everyone in class knows."  
"What, how?!" Kyle asked.  
"Well, you guys didn't exactly hide it well also Bebe and I saw you guys do it. I didn't want you guys to get in trouble so I lied to the Police when they asked me and told them that it was Trent who did it."  
"You F&@king Btch! You were willing to let me to the juvenile hall just to save your Guilty Boyfriend!? What about  
Miss Claridge? You don't feel like she deserves some justice after what happened to her?!" Trent shouted.  
"Having Stan and Kyle go to the juvenile hall wasn't going to help Miss Claridge in any way. Better than Stan and Kyle stay safe with us and you get out of our lives permanently." Bebe said Defending her best friend.  
"You seriously hated me that much, you were willing to take away my entire childhood?!"  
"Oh please, you had future Serial killer written all over you. If anything, Bebe and I probably saved people from being killed by you by framing you." Wendy said.  
Trent grabbed his knife and cut wendy across the face!  
"Wendy!" Stan shouted as he tried to get up but Trent grabbed him by the hair and put his knife against stan's neck.  
"I wish you could see the look on your face right now, Marsh. Just seeing the look of Hatred and anger, the same kind of feelings iv had inside of me for years. It's priceless." Trent said.  
"Will you shut up! All you have been doing all night is complaining about your life! When most of the bad things that have happened in your life were because of your own choices! If you  
Ever actually took responsibility for the decisions you made maybe you wouldn't be dying and on the run right now! You didn't have to come after us after you got out but you did and then you got sent back. You didn't have to team up with Gregory but instead of  
Serving out your sentence you teamed up with him and then ended up in Cupertino where you got bitten. All these things that happened to you are a result of your own choices!" Stan shouted.  
Trent looked down at Stan for a moment then sucker-punched stan in the face!  
"Was that my choice, Stan?"  
Stan spit out a small amount of blood and started back at Trent.  
"What do you think?!"  
Trent was about to say something when everyone heard a loud banging sound coming from the Doors to the gym.  
"Guess your luck has run out, Trent. The cops will be a break in here any minute." Kyle said.  
Trent took his eyes off of Stan and looked out at all his robed henchmen.  
"All you Robed Idiots stand by the Door and Draw their fire while I finish off these pieces of shts!"  
Most of the robed henchmen did so except one who stood over Craig and Leslie.  
"What should we do with these two?" the henchman asked.  
"Kill'em but don't waste any ammo, cut their throats!" Trent shouted.  
Leslie saw the man pull out a long knife and began to press it against Craig's neck.  
"Don't you dare!" Leslie said to the man. He ignored her and was about to cut her date's neck.  
Leslie felt something different begin to take over. It wasn't like earlier when she was feeling happy, this feeling was more painful. In that split second, Anger was the only feeling Leslie felt.  
Her eyes became a bright Greenish blue and a similarly colored aura appeared around her.  
Without thinking, Leslie grabbed the robed man by the neck and crushed his windpipe like it was a grape!  
"No one touches my Craig!" Leslie shouted.  
Trent was stupefied by what he saw. Leslie began to take down Trent's Henchmen one by one.  
As he was watching, he began to cough up bits of Blood.  
"No, not now!"  
While Trent wasn't looking, stan headbutted him in the stomach!  
Trent fell to the floor and coughed up more blood  
As he got up he saw the Cops breached the perimeter and started arresting his few remaining henchmen. It wasn't supposed to end like this, it wouldn't. He wasn't going to die like this...not without taking at least one of his accusers down with him.  
Nobody noticed Trent as he ran up to stan and put a gun to his back, nobody noticed because of all the chaos.  
"Follow me or ill put you in a wheelchair, Marsh," Trent whispered into stan's ear.  
Stan reluctantly followed Trent up the staircase that leads to the roof.  
"Trent, for goodness sake, just give yourself up. There is no way you're getting out of this." Stan said as they reached the school's rooftop.  
"For once your right, stan. I'm not getting out of this without either dying here or dying in some prison infirmary. I'm choosing to die here and I'm taking you with me."  
"W-what?"  
"Im going to jump off the roof but before I commit suicide, im going blow your Damn Brains out!"  
Trent then aimed his gun at Stan and was about to pull the trigger but before he could, he heard stan yell: What about your sister?"  
Trent lowered his gun and looked at stan.  
Stan noticed this and kept talking.  
" When we left apple park, I promised you that I would find your sister and tell her about you, Remember?!"  
Trent shook his head and aimed again at stan.  
"You're just lying to me so you can save your skin!"  
"No, I'm not, I found her living in Wyoming shortly after we moved there. I took a picture of your sister and parents, look on my phone."  
Trent took stan's phone out of his adversary's pocket and began to look through all his photos. He stopped when he found the picture of his parents and sister.  
He hadn't seen his parents in so long and even though they had aged they still looked the same. His mom wearing those red flannel shirts she always wore, his Dad still using thos bulky glasses, and finally, his baby sister sitting at their feet. She was adorable.  
"What's her name?" Trent asked.  
"Her name is Emily."  
"D-does she knows about me, Ya know all the criminal stuff?"  
"No, your parents and sister are still the only people who believe that you're innocent...Trent, give yourself up now so that at the very least you can see your parents and sister before you die."  
Trent looked back at stan for a moment, he was about to say something but was interrupted by Kyle, Tweek, and Craig as they opened the roof door.  
"Oh my God, He's gonna shoot stan!" Tweek shouted.  
"Get'em!" Kyle said as he Tweek and Craig tackled Trent. As he fell, Trent accidentally pulled the trigger and shot stan in the left shoulder!  
The impact of the bullet made stan fall over the side of the Building.  
As stan began to fall he felt a hand grab onto his arm and begin to pull him up onto the roof. As he was being pulled up, he saw that it was Trent who had saved his life.  
Trent then dropped stan safely onto the roof.  
"Trent, why did you save me?" Stan asked.  
Before answering, Trent coughed up a large amount of blood before collapsing onto the ground.  
Stan ran over to Trent and tried  
Unsuccessfully pull him onto his feet.  
"Kyle, go back downstairs and get a medic or someone to help Trent!"  
"Don't bother," Trent said as he whipped blood off of his mouth.  
"I can already feel my body beginning to shut down, it's only a matter of minutes before I die...stan, you were right."  
"About what?"  
" All the decisions I have ever made have led to this very moment. Maybe if I wasn't so mean back in preschool none of us would be in the positions we are in now...im sorry I was such a d..." Trent then collapsed again onto the ground.  
Kyle put his fibers on Trent's pulse but felt nothing.  
"He's gone."  
The four boys looked down at Trent's body.  
"Well, at least you guys have one less psycho chasing you around all the time," Craig said.  
"Ya, but he didn't deserve to die like this," Stan said as he closed Trent's eyelids.  
(One Hour later)  
Stan watched as they loaded Trent and Christophe's bodies into a van. Kyle, Tweek, Millie, Bebe, Lola, and Jenny, and Cartman had already been picked up by their parents.  
Only he, wendy, Leslie, and Craig were left at school while the police continued their arrests.  
Stan noticed that Craig and Leslie were talking about something a few feet away but he hadn't paid attention to them.  
"Are you sure you don't just wanna stay with me and my family for a little while, stan? You know my parents would love to have you over." Wendy said while clutching her boyfriend's arm.  
She hadn't let go of him since the E.m.t's had patched up his shoulder.  
"I would love to wendy but I don't think that would be the best thing to do right now. You know how crazy my mom gets to when stuff like this happens. I think I should just go home so she doesn't worry." Stan said.  
The two then heard a car horn and saw Wendy's parents waving at her.  
Wendy looked stan in his Beautiful ice blue eyes then gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Call me when you get home, ok?" wendy asked.  
Stan nodded before wendy got up and ran to her parent's car.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
Stan looked up and saw Leslie standing over him.  
"Ugh, sure."  
Stan didn't know how to feel when Leslie was around. He still remembered the living Ad she had once been.  
Leslie smiled then sat next to stan.  
"So...you and Craig are a thing?" Stan asked.  
Leslie blushed then looked away for a moment.  
"We're agreeing to take things slowly but yes, I am dating Craig Tucker."  
"And he doesn't mind you being you know part ad?"  
Leslie didn't answer his question. She noticed wendy's family driving away and her smile turned into a frown.  
"What's wrong?" Stan asked.  
"Im not looking forward to going back to the orphanage. Now that Jason, Damian, and Gary are being adopted, I'll be all by my self. "  
"You won't be completely alone, you'll still have Craig and all the other people who live at the church."  
"Ya but that's nothing like a real family...i just wish I could be adopted so I know what it was like to have a real family or at the very least remember what my life was like before I became an ad."  
Stan was about to ask another question but was interrupted when his parent's car, as well as Sister Maggie's car, pulled up to the two.  
Sharon and Randy ran over to their son Embraced him while Sister Maggie did the same to Leslie.  
"Oh, Leslie, are you all right?" Sister Maggie asked.  
Leslie nodded.  
"Yes, im fine," Leslie responded.  
Sister Maggie then looked over at Randy and Sharon with a look of surprise.  
"Oh Mr & Mrs. Marsh, this is a happy coincidence."  
"Oh...i guess your right, it is." Sharon said.  
"Why is it a coincidence that Leslie and I are here with my parents?" Stan asked.  
Before Randy and Sharon could say anything, Sister Maggie beat them to it.  
"Because your Parents adopted Leslie just a few hours ago and now they won't have to pick her up at the church."  
The end.  
Please comment


	39. Satan's plans for revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan's back, and he's brought the big guns with him.

Satan’s plans for revenge[Les Claypool]I'm goin' down to South Park, going to have myself a time.[Kyle and Stan]Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.[Les Claypool]Goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.[Eric Cartman]Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"[Les Claypool]Headin' on up to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind.[Tweek & Lizzy]Our town is more significant, dammit, right down to the little granite.[Les Claypool]So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of Mine!(Hell, a center of the Earth)Christopher landed flat on his face!The French boy spit out a small piece of hot rock that had gotten in his mouth.He looked around and noticed several severely underfed men screaming out in pain as demons stabbed each man through the chest then hoisted them all up into the air. Their blood began to seep down the pikes that had pierced them.Christophe knew precisely where he was; he was in hell.“There you are; Oliver and I were beginning to think that you were not going to show up.”Christophe turned around and saw a tall and skinny man in a Nazi ss uniform and a middle-aged man dressed in armor from the 1600s.“Who the hell are you two?” Christophe asked.“Oh, of course, please forgive me. My name is Reinhard Heydrich; I was one of the principal architects of the Holocaust.My friend here is Oliver Cromwell; while he was still commander-in-chief of England, one-fifth of Ireland's population died due to violence, starvation, or disease, and he set it all in motion.”“Impressive; why are you two talking to me, though? I assume you two don't do this for all Newcomers?” Christophe asked.“Nope, Newcomers are usually impaled on Punji stick that are smeared with chimp excrement, but the big guy down here has noticed your skills and wants your help with a specific upcoming project.”“ What kind of project?”“We will show you.” Heydrich then turned around and gestured Christophe to follow him and Cromwell down a dark path.As they were walking, Christophe noticed several paintings of current and future residents of Hell hanging from the walls. They were of Thomas Jefferson, henry the eighth, John Wilkes booth, Hetty Green, Elizabeth Báthory, and Seth Macfarlane.When the three finally reached the end of the hall, Christophe noticed a squat older man in a thick brown coat typing at a desk.“Who is this guy?” Christophe asked.“Christophe, i would like to introduce you to lucifer’s secretary, Martin Bormann,” Heydrich said.“How’s the big guy doing, Martin?” Cromwell asked.Bormann did not look up from his computer screen, but did eventually answer a few seconds later.“He’sdoing great. His legs aren't growing back as soon as expected, so, unfortunately, he now has to rely on a rather unpleasant prosthetic until his legs fully regrow. If you're going to see him, then I suggest you keep your eyes away from his lower half; he's very self-conscious right now.”Heydrich nodded.The door opened, and the three walked into Satan's quarters, where they found several other patrons waiting for them, primarily those who had run-ins with the people of South Park.Barbra Streisand, Ms. Ellen, Monica Wagner, Arthur D. Levinson, Gregory, Gregory's father, Charles Wellesley, johnny English, Mr. Reality, Mark Zuckerberg, the woodland critters, Scary monster, spooky fish, and Demonic toilet.Christophe then heard a nefarious voice coming from the shadows of the room.“Oh good, your here.”Christophe turned his head and saw Satan walking towards him on metallic spider legs, similar to the ones Darth maul used in Star Wars, the clone wars.Christophe bowed to Satan.“Your Unholiness, it is an honor to meet you finally.”Satan was a bit uncomfortable after hearing this; he wasn't used to people worshiping him like this; he didn't like it.“Ugh..thank you. Listen, I have been watching your handy work for years and have been impressed by your devotion; I would like you to join a group im forming.” Satan said.“Of course...may I ask, what is this group's objective?”Satan smiled. He then snapped his fingers, and a hologram of New South Park came on.“There is something all of us in this room have in common; we've all been f over by the Hillbillies of South Park.It's time we f them over for once! Time and time again, our plans have been thwarted by the south park people, primarily by Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Tweek Tweak...and, to a lesser extent, Butters Stotch. Without these five boys around, destroying South Park will be child's play.”“And just how do you plan on getting rid of them, Mephistopheles?” Gregory asked.Satan smiled Then walked over to another part of the room and Pulled a curtain and showed five glowing orbs; each one mostly red with a small amount of blue.“What are these things?” Barbra Streisand asked.“ These are the souls of Stan, Kyle, Eric, Tweek, and Butters. Notice how each soul is mostly red with a small amount of blue, this shows whether the soul is going to be sent to heaven or hell. If the soul becomes is mostly or completely ref then they will be sent to hell as soon as they die. Once we kill them,they will be sent here and we torture the shit out of them, and then we destroy South Park piece by piece, brick by brick and board by the board, until there is absolutely nothing left but ash.”Everyone in the room looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Satan.“How are we going to kill them?” Ms.Ellen asked.“ More importantly, who gets to kill them? I call dibs on Marsh!” Gregory said.“You better get in line, British boy! Ms.Ellen and I deserve to be the ones to kill marsh; we are going to do it right in front of that jealous B-word, Wendy Testaburger!” Monica said.“You are all wrong; only I can destroy them with my fighting stoyle.” Mark Zuckerberg said in his familiar 1990s video game Dub voice.“Its pronounced style, not Stoyle, you idea stealing penis!” Arthur D. Levinson said.The whole group began to fight amongst each other, unaware that they were being watched from Heaven.(Heaven)Kenny watched from his cloud in horror. He couldn't believe Satan was trying this crap again. He wanted to strangle the fallen angel for what he knew was going to happen to his friends, their families and his old town. After Kenny had died, he was able to see into the future and see what would happen if certain events were changed to alter that future. Kenny had used this ability to help his still-living friends as often as he could; one of his favorite memories of this new ability was when he used it to see which of the other kids trying out would be the perfect replacement for him; he was a bit surprised when his powers had told him that it was Tweek Tweak, but he didn't question what his abilities told him. On the day Stan, Kyle, and Eric were supposed to decide, he came down to earth and whispered into his friend's ears and told them to pick Tweek. Kenny had been happy to see that his abilities were correct. That had not been the only time he and seen visions of the future; he wanted to help his friends again when they had been kidnapped by Apple but Heaven had strict rules on things of this nature, he only had one more chance to go back down to Earth, after that he would only be able to see his friends from heaven...until they died.He had wanted to save his last chance for something special, like watching his baby sister, Karen, graduate from college or something like that, but he knew he would have to use his last chance to go to earth now to save his friends from satan.To be continued( Thanks for reading, and for sure, I have to take a quick break from the story because im writing another South Park movie set in this universe. Rest assured, this storyline will continue in the film, thank you for reading, and please comment.)


End file.
